Nada
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH Draco Malfoy ha llevado con éxito su misión. El problema es que no todos están contentos con el resultado, muy especialmente Lord Voldemort. ADVERTENCIA: Mpreg conforme se desarrolle la historia.
1. Prólogo

Nada

Por Akiko

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Pese a que ya estoy leyendo el sexto libro, no se agregarán detalles en este fanfic. Ah, si... Es Slash.

**Nota: ** Esta historia tiene una temporalidad circular. Es decir, inicia desde una parte desarrollada (aunque supongo que eso ya lo notarán).

**Prologo. **

_No tenía nada para darle..._

_Ni promesas, ni amistad, ni respeto..._

_... mucho menos amor..._

_No había nada._

_... pero..._

_Pronto hubo algo..._

_¿ese algo era real?_

_No._

_No era nada._

Un tirón en el pecho le detuvo de repente y sintió la incomoda manera en que esa sensación se transportó con violencia hasta su estómago provocándole una dolorosa convulsión que le hizo caer de rodillas y vomitar.

La sensación del líquido pastoso que emanaba de su boca le incomodó.

El ácido le quemó la garganta, sin embargo le pareció que el liquido tenía un peculiar sabor, así que se obligó a abrir los ojos y ajustarse los lentes, notando el temblor de su mano antes de poner real atención a la masa de desechos que rechazaba su cuerpo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su helada piel y ajustó la vista hacia ese liquido oloroso que identificó al instante como sangre.

¿Estaba vomitando sangre?

Eso no debería ser normal, aun para un mago.

Pero no pudo analizarlo antes de sentir otro doloroso temblor que le hizo inclinarse de manera dolorosa para seguir vomitando.

No paraba.

Fue hasta un momento en que sintió que su estómago estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho como para dejarle descansar y se acomodó en el mugroso suelo para abrazar su abdomen adolorido y esperar con paciencia a que su mareo inicial terminara.

Entonces que pudo mirar un poco el lugar.

¿Dónde estaba?

Harry hizo un lento repaso de las cosas que había hecho antes de ir a la cama ese día... En ninguna de ellas realizó algo fuera de lo normal, no al menos algo que provocase que estuviese en un sitio completamente desconocido como ese.

A menos que...

El moreno arrugó un poco la frente al recordar un hecho en particular y se incorporó con prudencia para recorrer el sitio.

Aun se sentía débil, y, a medida que avanzaba con torpes pasos, tenía la seguridad de que podría caer en algún momento, otra vez. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea volver a caer sobre el suelo.

Le dolían ambas rodillas debido al peso de su cuerpo y tenía esa horrible sensación de vómito sangriento en la boca.

En esos momentos habría agradecido tener un poco de agua para deshacerse de ese sabor metálico que le resultaba tan desagradable.

El muchacho fue lo suficientemente prudente como para olvidarse de eso y continuó avanzando por algo que parecía ser un pasillo.

Avanzó por unos minutos en lo que le pareció ser el centro de una cámara de torturas...

No. Eso en verdad era una cámara de torturas.

Bastaba con ver la estructura de los horribles objetos que estaban dispuestos en el sitio. Sin embargo Harry se horrorizó al comprobar que había cuerpos colgando de alguna cadena. Cuerpos apilados y ensangrentados.

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió nuevos deseos de vomitar. Movió su cuerpo con violencia para evitar la espantosa visión cuando algo aun más increíble le llenó por completo.

No.

Él no.

Harry corrió hasta una esquina del lugar y nuevamente le fallaron las rodillas, así que cayó de manera dolorosa junto a ese cuerpo en particular, a quien sostuvo con delicadeza para colocarlo en su regazo.

. - ¿Malfoy? – susurró Harry apartando el cabello rubio de la cara sucia. Notando, ya de paso, que estaba más largo de lo que podía recordar - ¿Malfoy?

Sin respuesta.

Harry apartó un poco la túnica desgarrada en busca de heridas.

No había nada.

Sin embargo un hilo de sangre le confirmó que no estaba buscando en el sitio correcto y terminó por descubrir el abdomen en donde se podía ver manar el vital líquido.

Harry maldijo y buscó su varita con desesperación.

¡No estaba!

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

. - ¡No te atrevas a morir, imbecil! – gruñó el moreno sintiendo la frialdad en esa piel.

¿Y si... ya era tarde?

Harry sintió que el corazón se le detenía y se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para causarse dolor y mantenerse alerta.

Había jurado que no dejaría que nadie muriera frente a él otra vez.

¡No otra vez!

Aun cuando fuera Malfoy, no podía permitirlo.

Harry hurgó entre la ropa del rubio hasta dar con su varita y la sostuvo con ese molesto temblor que lo había acompañado desde que comenzó a vomitar.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algún hechizo adecuado, cuando un golpe mágico lo arrojó contra una pared, demasiado lejos de la maldita varita.

Aturdido se incorporó y se acomodó los lentes para enfocar al agresor.

Nuevamente tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

. - Veo que has despertado, Potter... – siseó el mago agresor con una sonrisa malvada y avanzó hasta donde estaba tendido Malfoy, solo para patear su cuerpo en un costado – Finalmente...

. - ¿Quién...?

. - ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja y soltó una risotada – Debe ser por culpa de este asqueroso traidor – musitó pisando la cara del rubio - ¿Al menos recuerdas lo que te hizo? – otra carcajada – Que patético resultas ahora...

Harry palideció.

. - ¿Voldemort? – preguntó e inmediatamente tocó la cicatriz en su frente.

No dolía.

¿Por qué?

Frente a él había un hombre con rasgos ridículamente humanos y conocidos, pero no era como lo recordaba.

. - Has realizado un lazo más poderoso que el de nosotros – dijo el hombre viendo esa reacción y sonrió – No perdamos tiempo, Potter... He esperado mucho tiempo para matarte...

Harry sintió un nuevo tirón en el estómago y evadió con éxito el hechizo lanzado en cu contra. El movimiento le permitió estar cerca del rubio y tuvo la poderosa necesidad de preguntarse la razón por la que quería estar ahí.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando y no podría entenderlo hasta que se pusiera a salvo.

¿Pero cómo ponerse a salvo en esas circunstancias?

Harry tomó el cuerpo de Malfoy y tuvo la ingenua idea de huir.

Mala idea.

Un doloroso hechizo le golpeó la espalda, quemándole la piel de forma insoportable y arrancándole un terrible grito.

Cayó encima de Malfoy y tuvo la inexplicable necesidad de acunarlo contra su pecho para que nada de ese hechizo rebotara a él, hasta que sintió ese nuevo vuelco que le hizo vomitar sangre otra vez, manchando parte del cuello del rubio y ese platinado cabello.

. - Maldición... – masculló Harry.


	2. Chapter 1 El niño que desapareció

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Capítulo uno: El niño que desapareció**

_1 año antes_

Un ruidoso flamazo emanó del líquido burbujeante de manera repentina. Al mismo tiempo gases tóxicos fueron expulsados de entre los vapores y un humo de intenso calor metálico se dejó ver entre los humos calientes y olorosos.

Justo la reacción que indicaba que la poción estaba lista para recibir el último ingrediente.

Draco Malfoy se retiró aun más de la poción y leyó la última parte de la preparación con detenimiento.

Tenía menos de ocho días para agregar el último ingrediente.

Ya había pensado en alguna manera para conseguirlo, pero había guardado la esperanza de no tener que hacer uso de "esa" alternativa. Así que acudió a un compañero para que le auxiliara un poco y ofreció una buena cantidad por el pequeño contrabando.

Lamentablemente el poseedor de "ese" ingrediente resultó ser bastante difícil de sorprender. Por lo que simplemente Draco tendría que ensuciarse las manos. Literalmente.

Bueno. No pondría marcha atrás justo en ese momento.

Era cierto que había mucho que perder, pero si su plan tenía éxito; habría ganado algo absolutamente valioso.

Y quería ese algo a como diera lugar.

Harry Potter tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar con algo, justo al llegar al cruce de los pasillos.

Afortunadamente pudo reaccionar bastante bien y realizar un brusco movimiento que impidió que terminase en el suelo.

Sin embargo eso no ayudó al montón de pergaminos que llevaba entre sus brazos y vio con fastidio la forma en que se regaban en el piso.

Como si el día no hubiese resultado ya lo suficientemente horrible, pensó el moreno con un gruñido y se arrodilló para recoger cada documento.

Desde que se levantó acompañado del primer golpe en su dedo meñique por culpa de ese enorme, pesado y duro libro que Ron había olvidado en la noche, pudo adivinar que el día no sería de los mejores.

Si Harry se hubiese propuesto impresionar a su profesora de adivinación habrá bastado con eso; "El día de hoy será horrible".

Trelawney estaría terriblemente encantada por poder comprobar, minuto a minuto la forma en que las palabras de Harry se hacían realidad.

Porque no había bastado que el moreno caminara adolorido hacia sus clases, claro que no.

El primer mal comentario del muchacho hacia la "cosa" que encontró entre sus libros bastó para que una indignada Hermione intentara hacerle valorar el esfuerzo de los demás.

¿Pero quién iba a imaginar que "eso" eran unos guantes tejidos por la propia muchacha?

Harry no, desde luego; mucho menos con el humor del que era víctima debido a la discusión que un libro logró que su mejor amigo lo mandara al demonio.

Al final Hermione sugirió que su humor lo hacía inaccesible.

Eso terminó por impacientar a Harry, pero intentó disimularlo estirando su cuerpo para demostrar que estaba relajado.

Grave error.

Su intento por aparentar algo que no sentía en absoluto sólo logró que su palma abarcara un blando y redondo...

... El sólo recordarlo hacía sonrojar al moreno de forma mortal...

Quizá no hubiese sido tan grave si se hubiese tratado de una alumna. Sin embargo la ceja enarcada de su estricta profesora le confirmó que eso sólo estaba por comenzar.

¿Ser novio de la profesora McGonagall podía ser justificación suficiente para desaparecer por tiempo indefinido?

¿Cuánto tardarían los alumnos en olvidar ese penoso accidente?

Harry decidió no averiguarlo y se dispuso a terminar todos los documentos que, por cierto era parte del castigo que la jefa de su casa le había impuesto.

Aun resultaba admirable la forma en que los profesores lograban justificar para que un estudiante cumpliera un castigo. Si fuese de la misma forma para algún entrenamiento, Harry estaría bastante agradecido.

Tocar un seno no debería ser castigado.

¡Fue un accidente!

Además Harry no lo había disfrutado en lo absoluto. Así que podía considerarlo doble castigo.

. - Me acabo de enterar, Potter.

Esa voz...

Harry tuvo la seguridad de que su horrendo día estaba por iniciar una nueva etapa.

¡Qué día tan asqueroso! ¡Demonios!

Con pereza se obligó a levantar la mirada, sólo para confirmar la identidad de la persona que lucía orgullosamente erguida delante de él.

. - Malfoy... - replicó con pereza y desinterés, antes de volver a su actividad cotidiana.

Lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas, ¿Cierto?

Desafortunadamente Draco Malfoy jamás había acatado el plan que el moreno pudiese tener, y tuvo que ver de cuclillas... "ayudándole" a recoger los pergaminos.

. - ¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry intentando ignorar esa alarma en el interior de su cabeza.

. - Sé que la caballerosidad te es extraña, Potter - dijo Draco con una sonrisa - pero no tienes que demostrarme que la inteligencia también lo es.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que la alarma en su cabeza aumentaba.

. - No pedí tu caballerosidad - espetó el moreno arrebatando los documentos al muchacho y se apresuró a seguir recogiendo los demás antes de que insistiera en seguir siendo "caballeroso" - ¡lárgate!

. - Qué descortés - dijo el rubio con un tono de voz que provocó un escalofrío a Harry - , por eso eres el chico más "abandonado" en el colegio.

En realidad Harry no debería de molestarse por lo que Malfoy dijo, ese rumor estaba siendo bastante difundido últimamente; muy especialmente entre las chicas, quienes comenzaban a acusarlo de rompecorazones.

Harry no había tenido esa intención desde luego, sin embargo dejar claro que solo quería una "amistad" con las muchachas que había aceptado salir, le había creado esa molesta fama.

Y desde luego ninguna chica se admitiría "tirada" por Harry Potter. Así que cada una le creaba un nuevo defecto que alargaba su lista, y terminaban asegurando que eran ellas quienes no habían querido algo más con él.

Harry podía encontrar eso divertido.

Las chicas eran sorprendentes al momento de protegerse.

Tendría que preguntar a Hermione al respecto.

. - Es absolutamente irrelevante - dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

. - Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es irrelevante.

Harry guardó un prudente silencio ante la evidente provocación.

. - Veo que tu nueva novia te tiene ocupado, Potter - dijo Draco leyendo uno de los pergaminos y recogió unos cuantos más - A lo mejor no quedó satisfecha con tu proeza. ¿Coleccionas novias insatisfechas?

Ni siquiera valía la pena responder a eso. Sin embargo Harry encontró molesto que el rubio incluyera la palabra "insatisfecha" al referirse a su profesora. Muy especialmente por la imagen mental que su traicionero cerebro acababa de crear.

Que desagradable.

. - ¿No tienes algo más importante por hacer? - preguntó Harry con fastidio y se acomodó los lentes para evitar que cayeran al suelo debido a su insistente intento por no levantar la cabeza hacia el odioso rubio.

. - No ahora - Draco levantó más pergaminos. Bueno, razonó Harry, si el muy idiota quería quedarse, adelante, con él no lograría nada.

Así que continuó recogiendo papeles hasta finalizar y se puso de pie, mirando atentamente al rubio, que aun tenía unos cuantos documentos en la mano.

Entonces ocurrió.

Draco Malfoy rompió los documentos y una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

. - Puedes joderte a la profesora McGonagall para que te perdone, Potter.

Decir que golpear ese arrogante rostro no le llenó de satisfacción habría sido una completa mentira. Sin embargo Harry debería recordar que Malfoy había adquirido fuerza... y que sin sus lentes... que habían ido a parar a... quien sabe donde... tras el primer puñetazo recibido... no veía nada.

¡Maldito día de mierda!

Harry estuvo en clara desventaja al no poder ver con claridad. Lo peor fue que un agudo dolor en su nariz confirmó que el rubio se estaba aprovechando de lo lindo.

¡Jodido Malfoy!

El chico pensaba en una forma de quitarse al rufián de encima, cuando sintió que se retiraba por sí solo.

. - Suficiente por hoy. Potter - se burló Draco - Acabo de recordar que si tengo cosas mas importantes de que ocuparme.

o.o.o.o.o.o

. - Así que... - recapituló Minerva McGonagall con la vista fija en las de Harry - Tropezaste, te rompiste la nariz y, de alguna manera, rompiste 7 trabajos.

¿Siete trabajos? Harry no vio que el idiota de Malfoy tuviera tantos pergaminos en las manos.

. - Si - dijo con completa seguridad, oprimiendo al a vez ese pañuelo contra su adolorida nariz.

. - ¿Y prefirió venir aquí antes que a la enfermería?

Harry suspiró a eso. La verdad es que sentía suficiente mal humor como para portarse "inaccesible" precisamente en el sitio que mas odiaba de todo el colegio. Así que lo más fácil fue acudir a la jefa de su casa para recibir el castigo extra que había ganado gracias al idiota ese.

. - Si - volvió a decir.

La profesora McGonagall enarcó una ceja, dejando claro que no creía una sola palabra. Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente comprensiva para no insistir que terminó por suspirar antes de frotarse las sienes en un gesto que hizo comprender a Harry que había sido descubierto.

. - Deberé creerte, Harry - dijo la adulta con algo muy parecido a la resignación - , pero no comprendo la razón por la que insistes en proteger a quien te hizo esto.

Porque un soplón era aun más odioso que un desgraciado, pensó el moreno sin decir nada. Además se encargaría de devolverle el regalo a Malfoy; y lloriqueando con su profesora sólo lograría obtener mayor humillación.

Bastante humillación había obtenido ya por agarrarle un seno. No pensaba buscar más pidiendo que ella le defendiera de Draco Malfoy.

. - Ve a que te curen esa nariz, jovencito - ordenó ella - , y procura no volver a caerte por ahí.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy retiró la sangre coagulada de sus nudillos con mucho cuidado y las vertió en la poción burbujeante.

Al instante se vio una explosión y el líquido se tornó de un transparente color.

Draco sonrió.

Estaba lista.

Bien; ahora podía pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

o.o.o.o.o.o

. - He tenido un horrible día - dijo Harry dejándose caer en la cama y retiró sus maltratados lentes para colocarlos descuidadamente en la mesita a un lado - Lo peor fue que la enfermera me regañó.

. - ¿También le agarraste un seno? - preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

. - ¡Eso fue un accidente! - gruñó Harry - Y claro que no lo hice con la enfermera - reprochó a su amigo.

Ron sonrió y se sentó en la cama para golpear el rostro de Harry con la almohada. Afortunadamente la nariz ya no le dolía.

. - Siento lo de esta mañana, compañero.

. - No importa ya - dijo Harry con un suspiro - Aunque agradecería que no olvides cosas tan pesadas en el suelo.

. - Dalo por hecho.

Harry pensó que con eso bastaría por el momento y acomodó los lentes para dormirse de una buena vez.

. - Desde que inició el ciclo me he estado metiendo en problemas - dijo con tono ausente - ; comienzo a creer que es algo natural en mí.

. - En estos tiempos es natural en cualquiera - aseguró Ron para consolarlo.

Claro, el propio Harry notaba la tensión en la mayoría de los alumnos, quienes esperaban ansiosos noticias de sus familiares. Nadie sabía lo que podría durar la relativa calma en el colegio, muy especialmente por la bélica situación que estaban viviendo y el moreno llegaba a exasperarse por saber lo mínimo de todo ello.

Pese a ello, Harry tenía la seguridad de que todo era injusto, especialmente si se trataba de él.

Era asombrosa la manera en que atraía los problemas e infortunios.

o.o.o.o.o.o

El problema de estar cursando el último curso, con una guerra en desarrollo, se vislumbraba en que todos los malos querían acabar con el elegido. Para mala suerte de Harry, esa persona había resultado ser él, así que había enormes posibilidades de que cualquier cosa se transformara en un atentado contra él.

O al menos esas habían sido las palabras de su director, quien parecía especialmente preocupado desde hace... ¿cuánto tiempo?. Harry ya no lo recordaba. Y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, claro que no, sin embargo las circunstancias se habían vuelto tan comunes, que las advertencias y cuidados excesivos había comenzado a aburrirle de sobremanera. Muy especialmente los cuidados.

En lo personal el chico estaba listo para cualquier cosa, después de todo había recibido exhaustivos entrenamientos con ese fin, sin embargo jamás se acostumbraría a ser protegido de la manera en que lo estaba siendo; muy especialmente cuando, se suponía, era él el poseedor de la clave para vencer a Lord Voldemort.

Claro que sería muy útil que el director le dijera en lo que consistía esa clave. Sin embargo Dumbledore parecía especialmente reacio respecto a esa información y hacía gala de ese excelso lenguaje suyo, con el que convencía a Harry de que no era necesario saberla. No aun. Después se retiraba murmurando que aun no hacía aparición el ultimo actor.

Desde luego que Harry no comprendió nada.

Maldito vejete.

Y ahora tenía que correr a un entrenamiento de quiddich al que él mismo había citado, y al que llegaba tarde. Todo con la amarga seguridad de que tendría que recibir su propia sanción y ejercitar horas extras bajo su propia vigilancia.

Que ridículo.

¿Habría manera de evitar su propio castigo?

El moreno gruñó justo al momento de doblar por una esquina y una figura en su camino le hizo frenar en seco. Afortunadamente alcanzó a evitar algo grave, estaba cansado de chocar contra la gente.

.- Potter... – saludó Draco.

.- Malfoy – dijo Harry, más por inercia que por cortesía y se hizo a un lado para rodear al rubio, sin embargo el muchacho se movió al mismo tiempo que él para impedirle pasar, de nuevo - ¿Qué diablos haces?

.- ¿No es obvio? – el rubio sonrió – Necesito comunicarte algo inmediatamente.

.- Pues hazlo de una buena vez – gruñó Harry pensando en su entrenamiento e intentó rodearle de nuevo. Por suerte logró hacerlo y aumentó la velocidad para llegar de una buena vez.

.- _Petrificus Totalus..._ – murmuró Draco.

Las _ridículas preocupaciones_ de Dumbledore regresaron a la cabeza de Harry en el momento justo que su nariz se golpeó contra el suelo y sintió ese estallido de cristales debido a la mala suerte que corrieron sus lentes.

¿Él? ¿Ahí, en Hogwarts?

No podía... ¡No era posible que ganara! .. Más aún, que lograra salir tan fácilmente habiendo hecho _eso._

o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus Dumbledore terminó de desenvolver el caramelo con el que había estado entretenido en el último minuto y lo depositó en su boca para saborearlo con lenta calma.

Frente a él se encontraba su fiel amiga, Minerva, atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba, con ese semblante impaciente que la caracterizaba, especialmente en momentos como esos.

.- ¿Entonces no esta? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

.- Es lo que he dicho, Albus – gruñó ella con impaciencia – ¡Él no faltaría a un entrenamiento! He buscado por todos lados... Sus amigos no han podido dar con él y pienso que saben perfectamente los lugares en los que podría esconderse... ¡No esta!

.- Ya veo... – el anciano se acomodó los lentes y suspiró.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

.- No pareces tan preocupado – señaló – Dime por qué.

.- Estoy preocupado – contradijo él – Sin embargo Harry no ha salido del castillo... Nadie saldrá sin que yo lo sepa.

Minerva pareció más tranquila con eso.


	3. Chapter 2 Un poderoso lazo

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Capítulo dos: Un poderoso lazo.**

Severus Snape caminó a través del pasillo, prácticamente empujando a los alumnos que se ponían a su paso y, ya de paso, restando puntuación a sus respectivas casas.

Fue a la entrada de la casa de Slytherin donde se detuvo y murmuró una contraseña, penetrando para avanzar a una habitación en particular, donde entró sin llamar.

.- Fuera – ordenó a los alumnos que estaban en el interior, quienes obedecieron, dejando ver expresiones de confusión. Excepto uno, que se mantuvo sereno y acomodó un pesado libro a un lado suyo - ¿Dónde esta?

.- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor Snape? – preguntó Draco con confusión.

Severus lanzó un gruñido. De un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta el rubio y atrapó el cuello de su elegante camisa, solo para levantarlo y clavar sus ojos negros en esas irises claras y serenas.

.- Sabe bien a lo que me refiero, señor Malfoy – dijo arrastrando la voz - ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?

Draco enarcó una ceja ante eso.

.- ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo, profesor Snape? – cuestionó.

.- Ambos sabemos la razón – siseó Severus - , pero no pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para hacerlo en el interior del castillo. Hay suficientes protecciones para atraparte – lo soltó con violencia – Le recomiendo que recapacite y replantee su estrategia.

Draco se acomodó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- Preocúpese por usted mismo, profesor – recomendó Draco – Yo sé lo que hago.

.- ¿En el interior del castillo? – bufó Severus – Deje de ser tan soberbio y haga las cosas con mayor inteligencia.

.- Estoy seguro de los resultados que obtendré – replicó Draco y miró a su profesor - ¿Debo dudar que guardará mi secreto, profesor Snape?

El hombre dedicó una mirada de odio al chico, pese a que nunca lo había hecho.

.- No voy a traicionarlo... – dijo con desprecio.

.- Debería estar orgulloso de mi – dijo Draco – He logrado hacer esto por mí mismo.

.- Eso es lo que me preocupa – admitió el hombre.

.- Si me atrapan podré negar que estuvo al tanto – despreocupó el chico.

.- No seas idiota, Dumbledore ya sabía que iban tras el chico. Yo mismo se lo dije.

.- Pero no le dijo que era mi misión – Draco sonrió – Una información a medias no alertó lo suficiente al viejo. Además planeo salir pronto de Hogwarts, solo debo terminar lo que estoy haciendo.

.- ¿Qué estrategia has usado, Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió.

.- Es un secreto, profesor.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Una dolorosa sed le convenció para luchar por despertar. Sin embargo se sentía tan agotado que no pudo moverse como hubiera deseado y solo pudo expresarlo con un gemido que salió quebrado y tenue.

Dolía respirar, pero no había manera de evitarlo y solo pudo disminuir el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que su boca seca se humedecía con un extraño sabor que no pudo identificar.

Esa sed lo estaba atormentando.

No recordaba la razón por la que debería estar en ese estado y, aunque parecía realmente importante saberla, le dolía más lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

Un ruido le alertó; pero no pudo moverse a averiguar lo que lo había originado. Pese a ello fue consciente de la cercanía de alguien y sintió que movían su cuerpo.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible y un tacto en sus labios le convenció que no era importante.

Lo importante era apagar esa horrenda sed con el dulce líquido que manaba de esa boca. Por ello hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y bebió hasta que esos labios se alejaron un momento, solo para volver a unirse con él, cargados de ese delicioso líquido.

De alguna manera, esa acción aliviaba el dolor al que su cuerpo había sido sometido hasta hace unos momentos.

Así que no tenía razón para reclamar ni sentirse enfadado.

De hecho se sentía muy bien.

o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy enarcó una ceja al ver a ese pelirrojo, justo a mitad de su camino, con esa postura amenazante.

Sus dos acompañantes, Crabbe y Goyle, se colocaron frente a él; sin duda notando la misma amenaza en Weasley, quien no pareció intimidado en lo más mínimo.

Por supuesto que a Draco le tenía sin cuidado. Ya sabía que todo eso pasaría, así que estaba preparado.

.- ¿Se te perdió algo, comadreja? – preguntó con burla – Hoy luces particularmente incompleto.

.- Yo sé que tienes algo que ver con esto, hurón – siseó Ron con los dientes apretados.

.- ¿De qué hablas? – el rubio arqueó ambas cejas y sus dos gorilas saltaron una estúpida risita.

.- Harry...

.- ¿Potter? – Draco interrumpió – Oh, lo escuché hace poco – agregó - ¿Crees que halla cometido alguna estupidez por intentar hacerse el héroe?

De alguna manera Ron logró meterse entre Crabbe y Goyle, atrapando el cuello de la camisa de Draco, pero los enormes muchachos reaccionaron a tiempo y desprendieron al pelirrojo, entre los dos, sujetándolo con firmeza.

.- ¡Tu sabes donde esta Harry! – exclamó el pelirrojo exaltado, luchando por liberarse - ¡¡Dímelo, maldito lameculos!!

Draco apretó los labios.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y hundió un puño en su estómago, logrando arrancarle un gemido de dolor. La acción arrancó más risas de los enormes chicos, que le tenían bien sujeto, por lo que Draco repitió la acción varias veces, no solo en el estómago del muchacho cautivo, y solo se detuvo al notar la primer señal de sangre en el lastimado rostro.

.- Suéltenlo – ordenó Draco y Ron cayó de rodillas – Ahora escúchame, Weasley... No tengo idea de dónde se encuentre tu jodido héroe; pero con gusto me habría gustado ser el causante de su desaparición.

Ron emitió una maldición.

.- Ojalá lo encuentre antes que tu – agregó Draco - , de esa manera podré decirle lo preocupado que te encuentras – se rió – Supongo que se extrañan mutuamente, ¿cierto? – los dos gorilas rieron – Solo por curiosidad, ¿lo jodes o te jode?

Draco rodeó al pelirrojo y avanzó con sus dos protectores, que reían de escandalosa forma.

El rubio también reía, sin embargo su mente estaba alerta y aplaudió su decisión de no caminar sin la compañía de esos dos. También pensó que debía apresurar los detalles de su plan para irse en cuanto terminase el complejo hechizo.

Porque estaba seguro de que las cosas empeorarían y no podía darse el lujo de fracasar.

Mucho menos ahora.

o.o.o.o.o

Hermione Granger entró a la biblioteca con pasos veloces y se abalanzó sobre una sección para comenzar a buscar y pasó su dedo índice por los lomos de una admirable cantidad de libros, en un corto tiempo, antes de detenerlo en uno y extraerlo con velocidad, avanzando hacia una mesa en donde se sentó para checar el índice y abrir el tomo a la mitad.

Fue esa acción la que llamó la atención de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba concentrado en revisar los últimos detalles de su hechizo, y había estado sumido en una agradable tranquilidad, hasta ese momento.

Granger. La verdad es que no le extrañaba verla en la biblioteca, después de todo siempre había pensado que la muchacha tenía un interesante fetichismo con el lugar, incluso se había atrevido a asegurar que perdería la virginidad ahí mismo, sintiendo lástima del pobre diablo que tuviera que someterse a tal sitio.

Sin embargo las actuales circunstancias le hacían pensar que esta no era una visita convencional. No cuando Potter había desaparecido y Weasley se había tenido que aparecer con varios golpes, rebelando, sin duda alguna, la razón de ellos.

Así que Malfoy guardó cada una de sus notas, teniendo especial cuidado de no llamar la atención de la concentrada muchacha, y se puso de pie para salir del sitio.

Claro que salir ileso de la admirable capacidad deductiva de Granger era absolutamente imposible.

.- Malfoy.

Draco colocó una máscara de fastidio en su rostro y volteó para encarar a la chica. Pero para su sorpresa, no le dijo nada. Simplemente le mostró la página que estaba leyendo, en donde se apreciaba perfectamente el título de "Localización".

.- Pronto – prometió ella y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

.- No – Hermione torció los labios y levantó la mirada hacia Ron, quien no dejaba de rumiar maldiciones – Y más vale que te calmes, Ron... No sabemos lo que pueda pasarle a Harry si actuamos de forma impulsiva.

.- Ese idiota sabe donde esta – insistió Ron.

La pelirroja apretó los labios y atrapó el brazo de Hermione, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

.- Deberíamos hacer que confesara.

.- No – insistió Hermione – Cabe la posibilidad de que él diga la verdad y no sepa nada. Después de todo solo sabe alardear, además Harry es más hábil. Ojalá hubiese tenido la decencia de salir sin el mapa del merodeador, de esa manera no me tendría buscando hechizos de localización en todos los libros.

.- Como si eso te molestara - Ginny no pareció muy satisfecha con ello, pero la castaña no le dio oportunidad de agregar algo más y la vio alejarse con ese pesado libro entre los brazos.

Una mirada hacia su hermano Ron le hizo emitir una maliciosa sonrisa.

.- Lo mismo estaba pensando – dijo Ron con la misma sonrisa retorcida.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco debía recordar siempre ese gesto en Hermione Granger.

Jamás había dudado se su astucia, sin embargo no lo admitiría jamás. Así que había aprendido a ser cauteloso con ella, aun cuando no lo pareciera. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Pese a que seguía acompañado por su guardia personal, sabía que ella no sería tan imprudente como Weasley, así que tenía una desventaja frente a ella, cosa que odiaba admitir. Además estaba ese molesto asunto de la biblioteca, lo que había tenido al rubio bastante tenso, pese a que hasta ahora la veía presente.

Contrario a todo ello, tenía una semana completa de haber trabajado en su complejo hechizo. Solo hacía falta la dosis de esa noche, así que no se sentía amenazado en lo más absoluto; mucho menos por una bruja cuya habilidad mágica no había podido superar su inclinación por el olor de las hojas amarillentas de un libro.

Aun así Draco no debía cantar victoria, así que se detuvo y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, dedicando una auténtica mirada de desprecio a la castaña, quien permanecía en una postura muy semejante a la de él, justo a mitad del pasillo, impidiéndole el paso.

Eso no le había sido muy útil a Weasley, y la muchacha pareció saberlo, ya que posó su mirada en Crabbe y Goile con detenimiento, antes de regresarla hacia Draco.

.- ¿Piensas golpearme como a Ron, Malfoy? – preguntó ella enarcando una ceja y realizó un gesto para acomodarse el cabello – Quiero suponer que no piensas que seré igual de imprudente.

Draco lo sabía.

.- Solo dime dónde esta Harry – completó la muchacha.

.- ¿No te sirvió el hechizo que hallaste en ese libro, Granger? – se burló el rubio.

.- Por alguna razón no lo localiza – ella enarcó una ceja - , pero ambos sabemos que no esta fuera del castillo, nadie pudo entrar y llevárselo, las protecciones de este lugar son lo suficiente fuertes para descartar esa posibilidad.

.- ¿Pensaste en la posibilidad de que Potter se hartó y decidió irse por su propia voluntad? – se burló el rubio.

.- Eso solo lo diría alguien que no conoce a Harry – ella enarcó una ceja - , sin embargo aun está el caso de las protecciones. Harry no puede romperlas por su propia cuenta.

.- Como si eso me importara... – siseó el rubio y avanzó, dispuesto a pasar por encima de la chica, de ser necesario. Afortunadamente ella dio muestra de prudencia y se orilló, sin dejar de verlo.

.- Si le has hecho algo te lo haré pagar, Malfoy.

.- ¿En efectivo, Granger? – se burló Draco y sus amigotes le hicieron eco - , para ser sus amigos se están tardando en reaccionar... Y de todas maneras... ¿Me crees tan tonto como para permanecer aquí, si lo tuviera en mi poder?

.- Porque no creo que seas un tonto, Malfoy – replicó ella.

.- No necesito tus cumplidos, Granger – siseó el rubio y siguió caminando, acompañado de sus guardianes risueños.

o.o.o.o.o.

.- Hola – saludó Draco, pese a que sabía que no habría respuesta y leyó con detenimiento el libro que tenía en sus manos. Bien, todo estaba en orden, así que debería ser capaz de responder civilizadamente, pese a la naturaleza de su relación - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sin respuesta.

El rubio se planteó la posibilidad de que algo había salido mal. Sin embargo ya lo había pensado demasiadas veces y jamás lograba resolver algo. Al menos en el libro mencionaba que algo así podría ocurrir con personas con demasiada carga de magia.

Lo que no sabía es que Potter fuera poseedor de tanta magia.

¿Sería suficiente para romper las barreras necesarias y escapar?

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía la misma seguridad con respecto a los resultados, y era eso lo que le tenía mortificado.

Las palabras de Granger regresaron a su mente y maldijo antes de enderezarse en busca de un pergamino, entre todos los ingredientes que había guardado en una caja. Al encontrarlo, tomó una pluma y el tintero, y dejó caer una gota del negro líquido, antes de verlo desparecer de la superficie lisa.

Perfecto.

Draco comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Lo enviaría inmediatamente.

Pensando en ello, caminó por los pasillos hasta salir hacia la lechucería. Su pensamiento de ser discreto resultó una mala idea cuando se encontró con cinco jóvenes en su camino, todos con expresiones molestas.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Pensaste que podrías golpear a mi hermano sin recibir tu merecido, Malfoy? – siseó Ginny con desprecio.

.- ¿Has creado una banda, Weasley? – preguntó el rubio apretando el pergamino en su puño. Pese a que no podrían leer el mensaje, no podía arriesgarse, así que confiaba en que el sudor de su mano fuera suficiente para destrozarlo por completo – De todas las cosas patéticas, esta es la más patética con la que podrían relacionar a un miserable Weasley.

.- Creo que no alcanzas a comprender tu situación, Malfoy – dijo Dean con molestia.

La verdad es que si comprendía. Sin embargo debía admitir que no esperaba tanto de unos Gryffindor, ya que estaba seguro que el papel de desgraciado se lo debía atribuir especialmente a los integrantes de su casa... o a él mismo.

Pese a ello, el primer golpe le confirmó que no sería tan fácil. De pronto recordó que no era muy bueno peleando, menos contra dos chicos, que parecían tomarse en serio su papel de indignación, mientras ambos Weasley miraban con atención.

También pensó que ese papel no le quedaba bien a ninguno, aunque estaba por aplaudir que les estuviese resultando tan bien, y el primer golpe que se dio contra el suelo le resultó aun más doloroso que aquel que lo había derribado.

Draco se llevó las manos al estómago y tosió dolorosamente.

Sabía que se había cortado la ceja por el duro golpe, y seguramente ese sabor en su boca era de sangre, sin embargo no esperaba satisfacer a los chicos que estaban atentos a cada reacción suya.

.- Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Malfoy – dijo Ron con seriedad - ¿Dónde esta Harry?

.- Ya te lo – tosió – dije... idiota...

.- No me lo dijiste realmente – Ron se acercó con los brazos cruzados - ¿Dónde esta?

Draco apretó los labios al verlo acercarse más. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación, sin embargo no podía detenerlo.

Maldito Weasley.

.- Aquí estoy...

El tiempo pareció detenerse al momento en que esa tranquila voz se escuchó.

Draco levantó la mirada y detrás de Weasley pudo verlo.

¿Por qué?

.- ¿Harry? – Ginny parecía en verdad aliviada – Dios, Harry... ¿estás bien?

Harry permaneció impasible ante esa pregunta y sus ojos se clavaron en Draco. Hubo algo en esa mirada que llamó la atención del rubio y supo que lo había logrado.

.- ¿Harry? – Ron lo miró extrañado.

Draco se incorporó un poco y sintió una poderosa descarga de magia en el sitio. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa y se recargó en la pared, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el moreno.

.- Ahora solo tenemos que salir del castillo – se rió Draco.

Harry enarcó una ceja ante eso. Una fina sonrisa apareció en sus labios y cruzó los brazos.

.- Fácil – dijo con arrogancia – Solo dime cómo lo deseas, Draco...


	4. Chapter 3 Esclavo y amo

**Capitulo tres: Esclavo y amo **

Hermione avanzó con pasos veloces a través de los pasillos. A su paso pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos, lo que le hacía aumentar el ritmo, pese a que ya caminaba con grandes zancadas.

Harry había vuelto. Cuando pensaba en ello se llenaba de alegría, sin embargo la preocupación se reflejaba nuevamente en su rostro, pensando en el tiempo en que su amigo estuvo ausente, y a su memoria regresaba la charla que tuvo con Malfoy.

La morena llegó a la oficina del director y penetró para encontrar las conocidas caras de sus amigos. Posó los ojos en Ron, con una clara pregunta, pero el pelirrojo apretó los labios y evadió su mirada.

Fue cuando Hermione comprendió que no todo estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? - preguntó al director, quien parecía bastante tranquilo.

- Harry escapó - respondió Albus.

- ¿Escapó? - preguntó la joven.

- ¡Con Malfoy! - rugió Ron - ¡Desapareció con Malfoy frente a nuestros propios ojos!

- ¿Ah? - Hermione estaba más confundida - Eso es imposible.

- Lo hizo - corroboró el director con paciencia - Al parecer sintió cierta… amenaza y desapareció a algún lugar, fuera de nuestros terrenos.

- ¿Amenaza? - preguntó la castaña y notó un rubor en las mejillas de sus amigos - ¿Ron?

- Solo queríamos ajustar cuentas con Malfoy - dijo Ginny.

- ¡Pero les dije que no hicieran nada! - exclamó Hermione con impaciencia.

- Sus amigos pensaron que era mejor atender la situación - Albus se acomodó los anteojos - Cosa que, agradecería, no volvieran a hacer. El caso es que Harry logró romper nuestra barrera de protección, bajo reacción de una amenaza directa al joven Malfoy.

- ¿Ayudando a Draco?

-¡Es lo que intentamos explicarte! - rugió Ron - Harry ayudó a ese hurón a escapar. Escaparon juntos.

Eso era… bastante extraño, admitió la morena.

-¿Por qué?

- No lo sabemos - dijo Albus - , pero lo que halla hecho el joven Malfoy, aumentó la capacidad mágica de Harry.

- ¿A favor de Malfoy?

- Eso espero - murmuró el viejo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy tuvo que sostenerse de la primera barda a su alcance para evitar que el mareo lo tumbara al suelo. Y es que esa repentina carga de energía, a la que había sometido por culpa de esa desaparición, provocó una dolorosa contracción en su cuerpo; manifestada solo de esa manera.

Cuando el malestar se calmó, pudo voltear y mirar con autentica curiosidad al tranquilo moreno, quien parecía terriblemente compuesto, pese a que había sufrido la misma experiencia que él.

Eso pareció absolutamente injusto al rubio y apretó los labios para mirar con especial cuidado el sitio al que habían llegado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó el rubio al reconocerlo.

- Pensé que no había sitio más seguro para un Malfoy que su casa - respondió Harry con tranquilidad.

- "No hay lugar como el hogar" - citó el rubio y se acomodó el cabello antes de avanzar hacia una banca, dispuesta a mitad del enorme jardín - ¿Y no pudiste aparecerte cerca de la entrada?

- Este es el lugar más seguro para ti - respondió el moreno.

Draco arqueó ambas cejas ante esa aseveración.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, Potter?

- ¿No lo sentiste? - el muchacho se ajustó los anteojos - Nuestra capacidad mágica se ha enlazado - explicó como si estuviese frente a un niño - Me es posible sentir algunas cosas provenientes de ti, y una de ellas son tus necesidades.

Como su necesidad de estar a salvo, al encontrarse frente a los aguerridos amigos de Potter. Draco pensó que esa reacción secundaria estaba establecida en "letras pequeñas" ya que no recordaba haberlo leído. Pese a ello no le molestaba. Tener a Potter al pendiente de lo que necesitaba, sin necesidad de expresarlo, resultaba absolutamente conveniente.

- Bien - dijo Draco y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa - Ahora solo tenemos que contactar con el Dark Lord y esto habrá culminado en una exitosa misión.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a un sitio donde te sientes inseguro, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry, caminando detrás de él.

- No seas ridículo - negó el rubio -, cuando te lleve frente a él, todo habrá valido la pena.

- Pues no te sientes así - repuso Harry con tono casual.

Fue en ese momento que Draco pensó que tener un siervo tan consciente de sus más ocultos sentimientos no sería tan divertido, después de todo. Muy especialmente porque todo era absolutamente cierto.

Cuando le encomendaron la misión comprendió lo que era el vértigo a causa del fracaso y el castigo. Supo también que no tenía más opción que aceptar, y que el recuerdo del fracaso que tuvo su padre se había convertido en un aliciente para acrecentar su inseguridad.

Así que no podía detenerse o acobardarse. Era preferible fracasar y ser atrapado a escapar sin intentarlo.

Aun ahora, que había obtenido cierto éxito, no sentía que fuera a obtener mayor favoritismo por parte del Lord.

- ¿Y qué quieres? - dijo el rubio con cinismo - ¿Qué me escape de una orden directa y huya con aquello que mi señor quiere? - se rió - Eso es estúpido.

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber Harry.

- Que lo preguntes me sorprende, Potter - dijo el muchacho sin dejar de avanzar.

- El interés que Voldemort tiene por mí, me pareció absurdo desde que lo supe - declaró el moreno - Jamás pensé que era especial para tener esa atención por parte de alguien que tiene tanto poder.

- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo - interrumpió Draco, mirando la entrada principal de su mansión.

- Pero ahora me parece más absurdo que mi protegido y amo, este bajo ordenes de alguien que no puede romper una sencilla barrera mágica en Hogwarts.

Draco detuvo su mano en el momento justo que estuvo por tocar la cerradura de la pesada puerta.

Esas palabras tenían demasiado sentido, viniendo de alguien que estaba bajo el control de otra persona.

Era verdad. Harry no solo había desaparecido de un lugar donde eso era prácticamente imposible; también había llevado un "sorpresivo" pasajero, todo sin previa preparación.

Draco volteó para posar su mirada en el sonriente moreno y enarcó una ceja al notar esa nueva arrogancia reflejada en ese rostro.

La verdad es que notaba una marcada diferencia en su comportamiento. Era cierto que no se había detenido a observar la manera en que se comportaba o sentía; pero ahora que lo apreciaba tenía la idea de que no eran tan distintos, después de todo.

Que curioso.

Draco Malfoy terminó por admitir que ese gesto decidido le intrigaba en lo absoluto.

- Esta bien - murmuró con seguridad - Pruébame que puedes defender a tu amo del Dark Lord.

o.o.o.o

Minerva McGonagall avanzó con pasos apresurados a través de los pasillos hasta alcanzar el sitio que le llevó hasta la oficina del director y penetró, notando la tensión en los rostros de quienes estaban ahí, reunidos.

- Esta confirmado - dijo ella con energía - Fue Harry quien lo hizo.

- Eso es totalmente absurdo - murmuró Remus - No pudo entrar y salir simplemente.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

- Solo ha extraído a un preso - murmuró Albus con cierto cansancio - ; esas son buenas noticias.

- Saberlo bajo el dominio de un Malfoy no pueden ser buenas noticias - bramó Moody con enfado - ; mucho menos cuando muestra semejante poder.

La verdad es que todos los reunidos parecían tener esa inquietud. La misma Minerva parecía altamente alterada ante el acontecimiento, pese a que no lo demostraba del todo.

- El joven Malfoy ha mostrado prudencia y cierta neutralidad - dijo Albus - Solo espero que continúe así, hasta que podamos rescatar a Harry.

- ¿Y quién nos rescatará de Harry? - preguntó Tonks, quien, hasta el momento, había permanecido en un discreto silencio y se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos en una posición algo impaciente - ¿Nosotros vamos a lastimar a Harry? - murmuró - ¿Aun después de lo que le pasó a Sirius?

Silencio.

- ¡¿Vamos a lastimarlo?!

- No creo que sea necesario - dijo Albus.

- ¿Nos estamos rindiendo? - volvió a preguntar ella.

- ¿Cuál es el punto? - siseó Severus Snape con terrible calma y miró a la enérgica jovencita - Lo importante es impedir que Potter caiga bajo mando de Lord Voldemort, ¿cierto? - enarcó una ceja - No sabemos el hechizo que el joven Malfoy utilizó, así que no podemos pensar en "recuperarlo".

- ¿Qué intentas decir, Snape? - preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo entiendes perfectamente… - siseó el hombre - , todos lo entienden - agregó con una sonrisa - No podemos hacer nada, que no sea contraatacar, a menos que conozcamos el hechizo… Y dudo que Potter llegue a ser condescendiente, en el momento que obedezca las ordenes de Voldemort.

- Sería terrible que Harry llegase a ese punto - admitió Albus - Esta entrenado para vencer a Voldemort, pero no duden que ese entrenamiento puede ser fácilmente utilizado en nuestra contra.

- Un… - Severus se puso de pie con elegancia - … entrenamiento sin fallas. Sería algo… interesante de ver… pero dudo que sea esperanzador, tener esas… cualidades en nuestra contra.

- ¿Nos rendiremos? - volvió a preguntar Tonks con seriedad.

- Deberíamos recuperar a Harry, mientras aun este con el joven Malfoy - dijo Minerva, comprendiendo la inquietud de la muchacha - Decidir que simplemente lo atacaremos, no es propio de nuestras acciones, especialmente cuando se juegan tantas cosas en ello.

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja ante eso y pensó que la Orden se estaba tambaleando de forma, en verdad, novedosa.

o.o.o.o

- ¿Qué significa ser mortífago? - preguntó Harry, sosteniendo su cuerpo en un codo, mientras permanecía cómodamente echado en la hierva y miraba a Draco con especial interés.

El rubio había colapsado de repente, requiriendo de ese tiempo para descansar y evadirse un poco. Bastantes impresiones había recibido ya y no estaba seguro de poder soportar una mas. Por ello había accedido a tenderse bajo la sobra de ese árbol. Mientras su madre, quien parecía tan sorprendida como él, se encargaba de atender el estado de su padre.

Al final no habían entrado a la casa. Harry decidió que era inseguro debido al poder que vigilaba el sitio, a espera del rubio. Y la verdad es que eso molestaba a Draco.

Solo su madre pudo penetrar, llevando a su padre. Todo bajo la promesa de que hablarían de ello más tarde.

- Es… - Draco suspiró - luchar por la pureza de la sangre… , por la superioridad de los magos.

Harry frunció el ceño como si esas palabras le fueran totalmente incomprensibles. Al poco rato, el rubio tuvo que entender que esa incomprensión provenía de él mismo.

- Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué lo eres? - dijo Harry.

- Mi padre lo es.

- Tu padre tampoco sabe por qué esta en este camino.

- ¿También lees la mente de mi padre? - siseó Draco con molestia.

Harry soltó una risita y se acomodó en el pasto, colocando ambas manos debajo de su cabeza.

- Lo que rescate fue un hombre que no comprendía muchas cosas - dijo el moreno a modo de disculpa - Ese hombre se aferró a mí… No es alguien totalmente seguro de conocer ese ideal por el que esta luchando… En todo caso… parece que ese ideal ha cambiado… Me pregunto si Lord Voldemort lo ha notado también.

- Eres de lo peor - acusó Draco - Te burlas de aquello en lo que creemos y esperas que comprendamos porqué lo haces.

- No comprendes aquello en lo que crees - susurró Harry - ¿Por qué no crees en aquello que comprendes?

- ¿Y qué es eso? - gruñó Draco con impaciencia.

- Puesss… - Harry guardó silencio de repente, como si tampoco lo supiera - Vaya… tu mente es un lío actualmente.

- ¿Y de quién es culpa? - siseó Draco.

Harry volvió a soltar otra risita.

- ¿He pasado tu prueba? - preguntó de repente - ¿Mi amo me cree digno de protegerle?

Draco no sabría qué responder a eso.

Era cierto que Harry había vuelto de un sitio bastante resguardado con una aparente facilidad que le tenía conmocionado, sin embargo no deseaba darle tanto crédito, ya que sabía que la vigilancia había cambiado desde que los dementotes se unieron al Dark Lord.

Claro que también estaba el momento asunto de que su padre no había podido escapar por su propia cuenta, pese a esa realidad. Las medidas habían cambiado, pero también se habían reforzado. Y Harry las había superado en un tiempo ridículo.

¿Eso bastaría?

- Oye - el rubio parpadeó al ver que Harry se había colocado sobre él, con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco se ruborizó mortalmente.

- Déjame hacerte un juramento - dijo Harry y su sonrisa se borró, cambiándola por una mortal seriedad que provocó un escalofrío en el rubio - , déjame tomarte como amo, bajo todos los sentidos… déjame servirte.

- Toda mi familia morirá si no eres capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort - dijo Draco con la misma seriedad.

- Nada me vencerá mientras nuestro lazo no se destruya - murmuró Harry - Solo decídete.

Draco cerró los ojos ante eso.

- Acepta - se escuchó la voz de Lucius. Cuando Draco se incorporó para mirarlo, notó una sonrisa satisfecha en su padre.

Su padre parecía tan… orgulloso.

- Si - dijo Draco y pensó que su respuesta lo estaba poniendo en un nivel distinto al que estaba antes. Los labios de Harry sorprendieron su boca, evidenciando toda la acumulación de magia de la que su padre se estaba fiando.

Era sorprendente.

Y por un momento, Draco comprendió de donde nacía toda la seguridad del moreno.


	5. Chapter 4 Entrenado para vencer

**Capítulo cuatro: Entrenado para vencer **

Alecto Carrow tuvo el atinado reflejo de dejarse caer de manera brusca, esa acción evadió el poderoso hechizo, lanzado en su contra, pese a que el golpe en su espalda resultó bastante doloroso.

El hombre tuvo a impresión de que eso no era nada, comparado con el impacto que chocó contra una de las paredes en el sucio callejón, quebrándola de manera ruidosa.

Al instante se puso de pie y se barrió para cubrirse contra otra pared, aunque en esas circunstancias dudaba que fuera a servirle de algo, en realidad.

- Te tengo rodeado - murmuró esa voz, con suficiente volumen para ser escuchada y la suavidad necesaria para parecer siniestra.

- ¡¡Un jodido mocoso no va a vencerme!! - gritó el mago con impaciencia y se humedeció los labios partidos, lanzando su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto de ese basurero, deteniéndose en seco para saltar, auxiliado de un hechizo, que lo elevó considerablemente.

Una sonrisa enloquecida escapó de sus labios cuando apreció que el chico no estaba listo para recibir un ataque desde ese ángulo y apuntó con la varita para disparar el mortal hechizo que… ¡rebotó en un escudo redondeado y transparente!

- ¿Qué demonios? - siseó al caer correctamente y miró al muchacho con odio.

Él sonrió, Alecto supo que se estaba burlando.

Un veloz movimiento en sus manos dibujaron un terrible hechizo del que el mago solo pudo escapar con un fuerte CRACK.

El moreno bufó y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando las caderas, sin dejar de golpetear el piso con un pie, clara muestra de impaciencia.

- ¡Demonios! - masculló dando la vuelta para retirarse del sitio. Sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de ese mago que le miraba desde la entrada al callejón, con la varita levantada - Weasley…

- Harry - musitó Charlie, apretando los labios.

Harry volvió a mirar esa varita, antes de posar los ojos en los del mago.

- ¿Vas a atacar? - preguntó y comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que sus pasos resonasen en el suelo mojado - Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto - sonrió - , de otra manera me voy a escapar.

- No haces esto porque quieras, Harry - dijo Charlie, sintiendo que la tensión aumentaba a medida que Harry eliminaba la distancia entre ellos - Estás bajo un hechizo…

- ¿Y qué? - Harry se guardó la varita, tras hacerla girar de hábil manera y continuó avanzando.

- ¡Detente! - ordenó Charlie.

Los pasos continuaron escuchándose. Charlie pareció escuchar que su corazón se acoplaba a cada uno de ellos hasta que la punta de la varita estuvo tocando el pecho del moreno.

Harry miró la varita. Había perdido su sonrisa. Levantó la mirada y una cruel sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- Me detuve - dijo con cinismo y tocó la punta de esa varita con un dedo - Deberían agradecer que no le interesan a mi amo… por el momento.

- No eres tu, Harry - susurró Charlie.

- Cállate… - replicó Harry y su mano se cerró en la varita, presionando con fuerza, hasta partirla en dos.

- Malfoy te esta….

- ¡¡Cállate!! - interrumpió Harry - ¡¡No vuelvas a hablar jamás!! ¡No hables más!

o.o.o.o.o

Voldemort apretó los labios tras terminar de escuchar a Alecto Carrow.

La información no le hacía nada feliz. Ahí estaba, uno de sus mejores hombres, narrándole con detalle un combate contra un chiquillo en el que, a juzgar por su historia, se había visto en una penosa desventaja.

Había pasado poco más de un semestre desde que Voldemort comprendió que Draco Malfoy había decidido desobedecer su orden. Seis meses intentando cazar al chico sin éxito. Incuso la marca oscura parecía ser burlada con impertinencia por parte del jodido jovencito.

Desde luego que la guerra había aumentado su intensidad desde entonces. Los encuentros entre ambos bandos se habían vuelto más constantes y sangrientos, a medida que los ataques tomaban un ritmo desesperado, donde ninguno de los mortífagos sabía lo que debía esperar.

Por un lado estaban los molestos integrantes de la Orden, interponiéndose constantemente en sus planes, deteniendo precisamente los más importantes. Y por el otro estaba él, Harry Potter, evadiendo con absurdo éxito la captura de Draco Malfoy… o la de cualquier otro Malfoy, con lo que pudiera castigar al jodido impertinente por haberlo traicionado de esa manera.

¿Cómo vencerlo?

Para colmo Voldemort tenía la seguridad de que ese lazo que lo unía a Potter se había roto.

Ya no sentía la intromisión del muchachito cuando realizaba los ataques más importantes. Ya no lo sentía para nada.

Eso le habría alegrado, de no ser porque tenía la sospecha de que eso se debía al actual nivel mágico del chico.

- Bellatrix - susurró el ser, callando la voz de Alecto Carrow - Es tu turno…

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

o.o.o.o.o.o

- Imposible - bramó el sanador con exasperación - Es un hechizo lo suficientemente complicado para garantizar que el joven Weasley no volverá a hablar por el resto de su vida.

Arthur Weasley dejó caer los hombros ante eso. Una mirada a su hijo le provocó aun más pena, ya que el joven le sonrió, quizá para confortarlo.

- ¿No hay nada que hacer? - preguntó.

- No ante esto - dijo el sanador - , no hay heridas de otra naturaleza, pero podría quedarse esta noche.

Charlie hizo un ademán negativo.

- Es cierto - coincidió Arthur - Hay casos que necesitan mayor atención - y caminó al lado de su hijo, para salir del sitio y usar un traslador que los llevo a las afueras de una oscura calle en donde ambos penetraron (aparentemente) a través de un árbol.

Ahí, fueron recibidos por una preocupada Molly, quien acarició la cara de su hijo y suspiró cuando él abrió los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

- Ellos están reunidos ya - informó la mujer.

Arthur avanzó hacia la sala, acompañado de su hijo, y ambos se acomodaron en uno de los derruidos sofás, tras hacer un ademán a modo de saludo.

- Charlie no volverá a hablar - informó Arthur con un suspiro - No hay otras heridas.

Los magos reunidos reaccionaron de distintas maneras. El transcurso de esos meses había marcado una extraña tendencia en la guerra en la que todos se estaban desenvolviendo, muy especialmente por la carencia de seguridad, respecto a uno de los bandos, del que no tenían información tan fluida, como del de Voldemort.

Si bien era cierto que Harry no había participado activamente en su contra, todos estaban expuestos a un enfrentamiento con el mago, quien llegaba a interponerse en algunos ataques claves, aparentemente guiado por los deseos de Draco.

Y la verdad es que era eso lo que preocupaba a la Orden. Los deseos del Malfoy parecían simplemente incomprensibles; ya que era evidente que Potter era capaz de atacar a un bando o a otro sin problema. Lo que hacía más difícil comprender el fin de sus movimientos.

- Supongo que es mi turno - dijo Tonks, poniéndose de pie y apretó los labios.

- Habría esperado no intentar eso, precisamente - admitió Remus - , aun no comprendemos el hechizo… es un plan desesperado.

- No tenemos otra opción - dijo ella.

Severus dejó escapar una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

- Ambos necesitarán de mi ayuda - declaró.

o.o.o.o.o

Harry había vuelto por la madrugada. Draco lo supo en el momento que sintió su peso, al otro lado de la cama, acompañado de ese abrazo posesivo que le acercó un cuerpo frío y lo sintió amoldarse contra él, hasta quedar dormido.

Draco no pudo dormir después de eso. Permaneció quieto, escuchando la pausada respiración del moreno y sintiendo la manera gradual en que ambos cuerpos entraban en calor.

Pensó entonces que era una absoluta ironía haber llegado hasta ese punto, donde Harry parecía invencible y, nuevamente, Draco se reconocía como su amo.

El rubio había pasado los primeros dos meses bajo temores casi aplastantes, en los que esperaba que la propiedad Malfoy fuese asaltada en cualquier momento por los seguidores del Dark Lord. Temores alimentados por cada salida de Harry, quien se concentraba en reforzar cada barrera mágica a su alrededor, enfrentando todos los peligros que le esperaban allá afuera y regresando a él, cada vez, solo reclamando ese abrazo y cualquier ocasional beso.

Los besos no eran el problema, debía admitir el rubio. Incluso su padre había aceptado la tosca escena de ver a ese Potter besarlo, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, Draco sentía que ya no eran suficientes.

Harry comenzaba a mostrar cansancio por las batallas.

El rubio apretó los labios ante eso. Si algo debilitaba a su guardián, él estaría en absoluto peligro, por ello debía encontrar la manera de regresarle la energía necesaria.

Finalmente el sol se asomó por entre las pesadas cortinas. Draco escapó del abrazo de Harry y lo escuchó emitir un gemido de protesta antes de verlo acomodarse en torno a una almohada.

Nuevamente notó que no se había molestado en cambiar sus ropas y tuvo que bufar, pensando que esa era una costumbre molesta en el moreno.

Ignorando eso, avanzó hacia el closet, de donde extrajo la ropa que se comenzó a poner para salir de la habitación.

En el comedor se encontró con sus padres e hizo un ademán en respetuoso saludo.

- ¿Potter se ha quedado dormido de nuevo? - preguntó Lucius.

- Si - Draco se acomodó en la mesa y comenzó a servirse - Creí que despertaría, pero solo se ha acomodado para seguir dormido.

- Ya veo.

Draco apretó los labios. No quería escuchar eso de su padre; necesitaba ayuda para devolverle la vitalidad al maldito moreno.

- Deberías visitar al _bisabuelo_…

El cubierto que el rubio había estado sosteniendo cayó repentinamente. Sin disimular su sorpresa, miró a su padre y enarcó una ceja al no captar señales de que el adulto fuese a corregir lo que acababa de decir.

- Creí que el _bisabuelo_ estaba muerto - susurró.

- Lo esta - dijo Lucius con calma y miró a su hijo - Ha sido el único, que conozco, en realizar un hechizo semejante al que tu has llevado a cabo. Su fama pudo no ser extendida, como la de Lord Voldemort, pero fue quien logró echar a los gigantes de tierras cercanas… Todo gracias a su guardián, a quien mantuvo poderoso hasta el final de sus días.

La verdad es que Draco no había escuchado que fuera así. La fama de antepasado no estaba ligada a un guardián, como el suyo. Y de todas maneras no le atraía la idea de contactar con el espíritu de alguien que estaba muerto.

- Esta bien - mintió a su padre - Lo haré.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco estaba penetrando la entrada de su habitación. Apretó los labios al ver que el moreno seguía dormido, y se acercó para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, estirando una mano para zarandearlo y despertarlo. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Algo en la tranquila expresión del moreno, pareció detenerlo, y solo posó su mano sobre el hombro, para mirarlo murmurar algo entre sueños y acomodar su cuerpo en otra posición que le permitiera seguir descansando.

Draco apretó los labios.

Tal vez si era buena idea ir a contactar al bisabuelo, después de todo.

o.o.o.o.o

- Necesito que le des esa información - murmuró Albus con tranquilidad - Necesito que garantices la vida de Harry.

Un bufido escapó de uno de los retratos. Instantes más tarde, el hombre que había estado ahí, se había retirado, maldiciendo al director.

Albus sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o.

Si Draco tuviese que elegir el sitio más lúgubre de la mansión Malfoy, sin duda sería ese: el edificio norte. Se trataba de la construcción más antigua del lugar, deshabitada desde la muerte del bisabuelo, quien parecía haber marcado el edificio con toda su magia y presencia.

Alguna vez. Draco tuvo curiosidad de conocer el lugar. Sin embargo era evidente la reserva que los adultos tenían hacia el antiguo edificio. Incluso su viejo abuelo mostró respeto ante el sitio y evitó entrar, siempre anteponiendo la dura presencia del bisabuelo, pese a que ya estaba muerto. Porque no se trató solo de un Malfoy; eso fue lo que dijo el abuelo antes de morir, fue un gran Malfoy.

Desde luego que Draco no tuvo la misma fascinación por el hombre y tener que conversar con él le resultaba un poco exagerado, pero aun así se aventuró al edificio y penetró la entrada principal, con paso cautelosos.

Lo primero que vio fue el enorme retrato del hombre, acomodado justo sobre el descanso de las escaleras.

Los fríos y severos rasgos estaban plagados de arrugas, adornados por esa blanca cascada de cabello blanco, perfectamente peinado.

Draco podría fácilmente admitir la sorpresa que le causó notar lo inmóvil de la imagen y se le ocurrió que su bisabuelo había tenido extraños e inaceptables gustos para un Malfoy.

Olvidándose de eso, continuó avanzando por la estancia hasta localizar la puerta de lo que debería ser la biblioteca. No le sorprendió encontrarse con todos esos libros polvorientos y arrancó hacia uno de los tantos cuadros que adornaban la pared, justo donde podía verse a una persona que nada tenía que ver con los característicos rasgos de un Malfoy.

Una mujer, decidió el rubio, finalmente. Sus rasgos le parecieron africanos, pero no pudo estar seguro que la mujer lo era, ya que su vestimenta tenía un especial colorido y peculiaridad.

- ¿Admirando a los esclavos, muchacho?

Draco se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz y posó su mirada en otro cuadro, justo el de su bisabuelo, quien fumaba con tranquilidad y le miraba.

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó el chico.

- Mi esclavo - se rió el viejo - Una bruja excepcional cuyo dominio del vudu haría rabiar al mismo Slytherin.

Draco volvió a mirar el retrato y pudo apreciar una dureza en los ojos negros de la mujer.

- ¿Ella perdió energía?

- Todos los esclavos lo hacen - dijo el viejo - . Más aun si has sido capaz de hacer un hechizo que creé un lazo - lo miró con suspicacia - ¿Has hecho eso, chico?

- Si - respondió Draco, sintiéndose terriblemente satisfecho - Tengo un esclavo, justo como usted.

- Me preguntaba… ¿cuanto tardaría en volver a ver una hazaña así en un Malfoy? - rumió el viejo con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el marco del retrato - El lazo que has creado no se romperá jamás, pero, como amo, estás obligado a proveer energía extra al siervo.

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has poseído a esa persona?

- Casi seis meses.

- ¿Y aún no has podido adivinarlo? - se burló - Tu sirviente no puede pedir directamente lo que necesita, pero que no te quepa duda que ha intentado conseguirlo desde el primer momento.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante eso.

- Duerme a tu lado.

- Me protege - corrigió Draco.

- Se _recarga_ - refutó el viejo. - Abrazos, besos... - rió al ver la expresión del rubio - ... _sexo_...

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! - declaró Draco, provocando que el anciano librara una horrenda carcajada que resonó en el lugar.

- ¡Haz creado un lazo con un hombre! - adivinó el mayor y volvió a reírse - Que curioso caso, no creí que un Malfoy se atrevería.

- Sólo es mi esclavo - declaró Draco con un molesto rubor en las mejillas.

- Igual necesita recargarse - aseguró el viejo de manera socarrona - y la experiencia me ha probado que nada los energetiza mejor que el sexo.

- Quizá los besos...

- ¿Quieres ser vencido muchacho? - el hombre perdió todo rastro de sonrisa.

Ser vencido sólo podía llevarle a la muerte.

- En ese caso debes hacerlo. Así que te recomiendo que comiences a tomarle "gusto" a tu esclavo.


	6. Chapter 5 Cautivos

**Capítulo cinco: Cautivos**

Tener de esclavo a Harry Potter no incluía la obligación de salir bajo su molesta sombra a todas horas, menos cuando la información de su bisabuelo era tan desagradable. Al menos eso pensaba Draco, avanzando por una lujosa tienda de artefactos de colección e intentaba olvidarse del asunto.

Había costado librarse de la necedad del moreno por acompañarle. Y la verdad es que comprendía la razón de su insistencia, sin embargo el rubio no esperaba ser atacado en plena tienda departamental, donde miles de magos estaban calificados y contratados para resguardar la seguridad de los adinerados clientes que ahí se daban cita. Además no se había sabido de un ataque de importancia por parte de Lord Voldemort. Desde que Harry había intervenido, por orden suya, las cosas se habían "suavizado" un poco. Así que Draco podía darse esos pequeños caprichos.

El chico acomodó un caro adorno de porcelana en su sitio y avanzó hacia el bar. Era de los pocos sitios donde podía relajarse un poco con la seguridad de estar a salvo, y le agradaba escuchar la música de fondo, acompañado de una aromatizante bebida.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se acomodó en una solitaria mesa, en donde el mesero se apresuró a acercarse con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Que gusto que nos visite, señor Malfoy. ¿Le sirvo lo de siempre? - Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo - Enseguida se lo traigo, señor Malfoy.

El chico se apresuró a avanzar hacia donde estaba el cantinero y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

- _El polluelo ha escapado del gallinero_ - susurró a su oído.

- Entiendo - replicó el cantinero y desapareció tras una puerta.

El mesero apretó los labios mientras preparaba la bebida y forzó una sonrisa para llevarla.

Todo saldría bien.

Harry despertó y se incorporó con suavidad. Al recorrer el sitio con la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación y su sentido le indicaba que Draco no estaba cerca.

¿Había salido?

¿Sin él?

El moreno se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse para salir detrás del rubio. Una rápida aparición le hizo enfrentar el enorme y lujoso centro comercial, haciéndole apretar los labios.

No sabía que algo así existiera. Sin embargo no era lo importante. Si no había aparecido a un lado del rubio podría ser porque no había peligro en ese lugar y, seguramente, porque el rubio no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Aun así, el moreno penetró el sitio, bajo la curiosa mirada del portero, quien le dio los buenos días y le vio desaparecer en el interior.

- _Mamá gallina ha salido en busca del polluelo_ - dijo el portero hacia el broche que tenía acomodado en la solapa y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a sonreír a los clientes del sitio.

Draco levantó la mirada y apretó los labios.

- Tu no tardas en localizarme - dijo con un bufido y recargó la mejilla en una mano - ¿Piensas quedarte parado?

- No.

Draco lo vio sentarse y tuvo que recordar eso que le dijo su abuelo. Notar que su plan de olvidarse del asunto había fracasado, le molestó aun más y torció los labios antes de tomar un sorbo de esa deliciosa bebida, logrando relajarse un poco.

- Deberías beber también - dijo distraído - , así podrías calmar esos instintos sobre protectores que te han nacido.

El moreno enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras. Una sonrisa retorcida adornó sus labios instantes antes de que una explosión, seguida de angustiosos gritos llenaran el interior del lugar.

Harry se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese estruendo y volteó mirando la manera en que la gente comenzaba a escapar despavorida del sitio.

Aun no había localizado a su protegido, debido a que su lazo estaba _debilitado_, sin embargo tenía en claro que no podía irse sin asegurarse de ponerlo a salvo. Así que comenzó a correr por entre el sitio, contra todos esos magos, al pendiente de cada sensación que le revelara la ubicación exacta de Draco.

Lo raro es que eso no pasaba. Por alguna razón, pese a todo el alboroto que se acababa de formar, Draco se sentía a salvo.

¿Por qué?

Harry apretó los labios y extrajo su varita de la túnica antes de detenerse en una de las tiendas. Nada. Con la amarga sospecha de que no lo encontraría inmediatamente, corrió hacia donde se había causado el problema, viendo a un grupo de magos con atuendos oscuros.

Le inquietó ver a Draco ahí. Lo más raro es que, pese a la situación en la que estaba, no detectaba sensación de peligro.

Aunque el moreno pensó que no era tiempo de analizar eso precisamente, así que se lanzó contra aquellos que amenazaban la seguridad de su protegido y lo colocó a sus espaldas.

- No te preocupes - le dijo - ahora estarás bien.

Harry levantó la varita para atacar al mago que estaba colocado al frente, sin embargo un golpe en la nuca le hizo perder la consciencia y terminó en el suelo, luchando inútilmente por volver a ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry - dijo… _Draco_, segundos antes de que su apariencia cambiara y mostrara a una preocupada joven que extrajo una poción de su túnica y bebía un poco, antes de inclinarse y cubrir los labios del moreno, traspasando ese líquido viscoso por su garganta de forma cuidadosa.

Al instante, el mago que Harry había intentado atacar, se retiró la capucha, mostrando a un preocupado Lupín.

- Ahora vámonos - dijo el hombre y se inclinó para tomar a Harry por un lado.

Tonks hizo lo mismo, por el otro lado.

- Más vale que todo esto resulte, o nos veremos en lindos problemas.

Draco se detuvo justo cuando su acompañante lo había hecho. Curiosamente ya no se escuchaban ruidos de ataque, lo que le pareció absolutamente extraño.

- Quizá algunos aurores lograron calmar la situación - dijo entonces.

Aun se sentía terriblemente tranquilo. Lo que le parecía una tontería, ya que solo había probado poco menos de la mitad de su bebida.

- Respecto a mi hechizo… - comenzó el moreno…

Draco enarcó una ceja. Harry había estado bastante extraño desde que lo encontró. Parecía… _otro_.

Y lo cierto es que jamás había mencionado el hechizo… ya que simplemente no era consciente de ello.

Eso hizo que Draco retrocediera un poco y mirara al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién eres?

Harry sonrió.

- Vaya, Malfoy… Después de todo si hay algo especial en el hechizo que has utilizado, ya que puedes mostrar cierta desconfianza para aquel que te ha estado protegiendo de manera efectiva por seis meses.

Draco vio que el moreno revisaba el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su muñeca.

Harry no usaba reloj desde que vivían juntos.

- Ya pasó la hora - susurró - , el efecto esta por terminar.

- ¿Efecto? - Draco estaba terriblemente confundido.

- Esa bebida tenía una poción relajante - dijo el moreno con ligereza, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello que comenzó a crecer bastante - Hemos notado que Potter responde a tus necesidades, así que tenerte alterado no nos ayudaría para nada - se retiró los lentes y al parpadear, Draco pudo ver un frío par de ojos negros - Ahora Albus podrá charlar con él - hizo una mueca y se aflojó un poco el cuello de la túnica, ya que parecía apretarle un poco - Sin embargo también esta interesado en charlar contigo, Draco… Necesita saber el hechizo exacto que utilizaste para esclavizar a Potter.

Draco jadeó al ver a su ex profesor de pociones frente a él.

¡Una trampa!

¡Y había caído en ella de manera estúpida!

Lucius Malfoy tenía muchas buenas razones para estar en ese lugar, a punto de verse con esa persona.

Había estado neutral por poco más de seis meses, observando todo con especial cuidado hasta llegar a comprender un poco las cosas. Y pese a que sabía que no había llegado a descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de lo que su hijo estaba realizando, se sentía con la seguridad de demostrar sus lealtades.

Su único hijo había elegido. Y la verdad se sentía satisfecho por ello, pese a que el bando por el que se había inclinado resultaba bastante peculiar, pero eso no significaba que Lucius lo apoyara totalmente. Muy especialmente porque la base de toda la confianza de Draco residía en Potter, justo el enemigo de su señor.

¿Y qué pasaría si Potter no era capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort?

Lucius ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Generaciones de la respetable familia Malfoy aniquilada y destruida. Sin duda de forma cruel y terrible.

Lucuis estaba plenamente seguro que no quería eso para su familia. Y la sola idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder le daba clara idea de lo que debería hacer.

- Lucius…

El hombre rubio levantó la mirada e hizo un respetuoso ademán para que la preciosa mujer, delante de él, tomara asiento.

Con discreción le acercó una copa con vino y arrugó la frente, notando el gesto desconfiado que ella lucía.

La verdad no era de extrañarse. Y Lucius pensó que podía claramente justificarla.

- Dile a nuestro señor que le entregaré a Potter en cuanto descubra la manera de debilitar el hechizo - murmuró - Tiene mi palabra.

- Él no confía en ustedes y no creo que de crédito a tus palabras hasta que hagas lo que me estás diciendo - murmuró Bella.

- Lo sé - Lucius apretó los labios.

- Tu hijo no saldrá bien librado de todo esto - dijo ella, con una ceja enarcada.

- Si - Lucius sonrió con ironía - Pero siempre puedo tener otro hijo, ¿no crees?

Bellatrix dejó que su barbilla se elevara ante eso y una sonrisa malévola adornó sus bonitos labios, antes de que se pusiera de pie.

- Le informaré respecto a tu decisión - aseguró ella - Le complacerá saber que no compartes las ideas del joven Malfoy.

Harry despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

Con un gemido se movió del sitio en que estaba descansando y parpadeó notando la borrosidad de las paredes.

Estiro la mano en busca de sus lentes, descubriendo que no había mesitas de noche cerca, así que se incorporó, hasta alcanzar a ver una figura quieta, junto a lo que debería ser una ventana.

- Buenos días, Harry…

El moreno parpadeó, intentando aclarar un poco su visión. Fue una larga barba lo que le dio una pista de la identidad de esa persona y suspiró de inmediato, rodando la vista por el sitio, pese a que no distinguía con claridad las cosas.

- Mis anteojos…

- Los has quebrado al caer - dijo Albus y le acercó un objeto que el moreno tomó, para colocárselos - Tonks esta muy apenada por el golpe que te ha dado.

- Después me arreglare con ella - dijo Harry sin darle importancia y buscó su varita entre sus ropas, confirmando que no estaba. Eso le hizo suspirar de nuevo. - ¿Qué quiere?

- Hablar.

- ¿Draco?

- A salvo - dijo el viejo con una sonrisa - No le haríamos daño, Harry.

- Mas les vale… - farfulló y se acomodó en la cama, antes de apreciar los detalles del sitio donde estaba - No es una prisión mágica - observó al instante - , no tiene protecciones…

- No - confirmó Albus - ; podrías escapar fácilmente, si lo quisieras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- Dormido - corrigió Albus - Has dormido por 12 horas.

- Draco esta molesto - señaló, provocando que una ceja del anciano se elevara - debería…

- No lo dañaremos - aseguró Albus.

- Aun así no nos quedaremos… - Harry se incorporó con un salto. Fue ese momento en que un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho y se dobló emitiendo un gemido.

- Lo siento, Harry - murmuró Albus - En estos momentos eres un peligro para ti mismo… Estamos trabajando en la manera de romper el hechizo que te hace servir a Draco Malfoy. Después de eso dejarás de sentir dolor.


	7. Chapter 6 Recarga

**Nota: **Había planeado esta recarga para el capítulo 5, pero salió un poco (más) largo, así que lo partí. Pero por su gran paciencia (que sé, es mucha) se los subo. Arriesgando un poquito en ff… Ruego discreción.

Ah, si… Aquí hay LEMON (descripción homoerótica altamente gráfica)

**Capítulo Seis: Recarga**

- Por fin ha despertado.

Draco Malfoy bajó la mirada ante esas palabras.

No tenía necesidad de preguntar a lo que Snape se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y era eso, en parte, lo que le tenía molesto.

¿Cuánto había pasado?

12 horas.

¿Cuántas más pasarían?

Quién sabe.

Lo malo es que todo eso estaba ocurriendo para disolver su hechizo.

Había leído que su hechizo era irrompible, pero debía admitir que ya no estaba seguro, ya que también había leído las bondades del poder bajo el que pondrían a su sirviente; y un Potter inconsciente por 12 horas no era precisamente lo que Draco había esperado.

Lo bueno en todo eso era que nadie de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix lo había lastimado.

Draco sabía que no era porque no quisieran hacerlo. Se trataba más bien de la reacción que tenía Harry, cuando algo amenazaba su seguridad. Así que no lo habían maltratado en ningún aspecto.

- Aun tienes oportunidad de decirnos el hechizo exacto, Draco - dijo Snape con fría tranquilidad.

- No lo haré - negó el chico, de nuevo.

Snape apretó los labios. Draco sabía que eso se debía a que no podía aplicar veritaserum en él, ya que también podría ser considerado como una agresión que haría reaccionar a Harry.

- Has tenido bastante suerte hasta ahora - dijo Snape con impaciencia - , pero no sabes lo que podrá resistir ese idiota, bajo tanta presión - le tomó la barbilla para levantarla - 12 horas, Draco… Potter ha estado inconsciente por 12 horas… Tu vida corre peligro con alguien así.

Draco ya había pensado en eso. Sin embargo las palabras de su bisabuelo rondaban en su mente, rescatando la última esperanza que pudiera tener en Harry. Así que no pensaba rendirse, no al menos hasta probar eso.

- Como si a usted le interesara - murmuró Draco, liberándose de esa mano - Es a Potter a quien le preocupa mi bienestar, es por ello que no me han maltratado - lo miró directamente - Temen su reacción. Eso es suficiente para que confíe plenamente en él - apretó los labios - Escaparemos en cualquier momento, de eso no le quede la menor dura.

Severus enarcó una ceja ante eso. Y lo hubiera negado, sin embargo una explosión de magia retumbó en la vieja casa, haciendo que corriera hasta la puerta, atento a lo que estaba pasando.

Draco sonrió.

- Imposible, el propio Dumbledore lo custodia - rezongó Snape.

- ¿Aun duda de mi elección, profesor? - siseó Draco y un montón de cristales rotos dieron la bienvenida al moreno, quien cayó entre ambos hombres, petrificando de inmediato a Snape, antes de que lograra sacar su varita.

- Una excelente varita, ¿cierto? - se burló Harry y retrocedió hasta mirar a Draco - ¿Nos vamos?

- Tardaste - reprochó el rubio.

- Lo siento - dijo el chico con un rubor en las mejillas - Tengo una intoxicación leve de una poción debilitadora que casi me desmaya por segunda vez - miró a Snape - Nuestro director es bastante ingenuo, ¿no? - sonrió y meneó la varita - Espero que eso no cambié jamás en él.

Draco sintió la manera en que Harry le apretaba la cintura, con un brazo. Al desaparecer, pensó que estaba seguro con ese guardián.

Ahora solo era cuestión de darle la energía necesaria.

- Profesor.

Hermione Granger no pudo evitar mirar al anciano con preocupación.

Hace apenas dos horas se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Y la verdad es que eso le ponía aun más tensa. Especialmente al ver derrotado a uno de los maos más poderosos que ella jamás hubiese conocido.

- Harry tiene un carácter con el que jamás hubiese soñado - admitió Albus con una sonrisita - Me engañó y me robó mi varita, temo.

- Lo dice con mucha tranquilidad - dijo ella con un tono un poco acusador.

- Es porque… - Albus la miró con cariño - Harry se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

Hermione suspiró. La verdad es que ella no se sentía nada tranquila con eso.

Draco estaba terriblemente molesto por lo ocurrido. Era ese estado de animo lo que le hacía avanzar a través del lujoso pasillo con furiosos pasos, hasta alcanzar la puerta de su habitación y abrir, viendo con los labios apretados al joven que ocupaba su interior.

- Estas molesto - dijo Harry.

- ¡Claro que estoy molesto! - bramó Draco y cerró la puerta con seguro. a su espalda, antes de encaminarse hacia el moreno y desabrochar su fina túnica al mismo tiempo - ¡Pudieron matarme!

Harry suspiró ante eso.

- Lo siento - en verdad parecía arrepentido. Sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Draco, y con un firme empujón lo tiró en la cama - No quieres hacer esto.

- Como si tuviera opción - gruñó Draco y se acomodó encima del chico.

Fue entonces que comprendió que no tenía exacta idea de lo que debería hacer.

Ya lo había hecho con una chica, pero...

- Jamás dejaré de pensar que eres un idiota - dijo el rubio con la cara roja.

Harry sonrió.

- Lo sé.

Draco decidió comenzar con las manos. Al menos era sencillo cuando se trataba con una chica. Recorrió los brazos de Harry, aun vestidos con esa túnica y llegó hasta los hombros, solo para percibir un temblor que le animó a acariciar el fino cuello.

Era curioso notar lo bonito que resultaba el cuello masculino de Harry y el rubio se inclinó para depositar un beso en la barbilla del chico, saboreando esa piel con curiosidad.

Harry entrecerró los párpados girando su rostro, llevando su barbilla lejos de aquellos labios y miró hacia la pared.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo - le dijo, aun tentando a que ese carácter terminara por explotar de nuevo.

- Tu trabajo es hacérmelo fácil, Potter - el rubio parecía realmente exasperado y comenzó a abrir esa túnica con impaciencia - Así que déjate de estúpidas negativas y haz favor de comportarte como un "objeto deseable".

Harry suspiró profundamente observando aquellas manos.

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? ¿Cómo debo de comportarme para serte "deseable"? No me estás dando pistas ahora mismo.

Draco bufó y se dejó caer en la cama, a un lado del moreno.

- ¿Estuve prisionero por casi 14 horas y todo lo que se te ocurre es detenerme? - gruñó - No voy a hacerlo. Si necesitas más poder y esta es la única manera de que lo tengas, seguiré adelante.

- Bueno - pareció aceptar Harry.

Con esa frase un rápido movimiento provocó que Draco quedara cubierto por la sombra de aquel cuerpo. El suave cabello moreno acarició ese blanquecino rostro y los finos labios se apretaron contra los del rubio de forma bastante insegura.

- ¿Así? - susurró Harry bajito.

- Eres un ñoño con el sexo - dijo Draco y lo atrapó para rodarlo debajo de su cuerpo, reclamando esos labios con mayor fiereza - ... así... - murmuró entre el beso y tomó una mano de Harry para entrelazar los dedos - Tienes mucho que aprender, héroe.

Eso era obvio.

Aunque Draco ya se estaba encargando de enseñarle bien.

El moreno gimió suavemente al notar ese cuerpo, dejándose caer levemente contra el suyo, provocando un delicioso temblor. Apenas podía parar a pensar en ello ya que ese beso ocupaba toda su capacidad de atención. Harry logró tomar algo de aire cuando el rubio chupó su labio inferior, respiró lo mínimo antes de volver a sentir esa lengua dentro de su boca acariciando la suya con desconocida urgencia.

Por su padre, Draco pensó que no había cosa más interesante que estarse besando con Harry.

Había cierta ingenuidad que le parecía en verdad atrayente. Justo lo que le dio más seguridad para romper ese beso y deslizar la lengua por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello. Un gemido le hizo morder con suavidad y se sintió en verdad bien, antes de que su cuerpo se frotara contra el de Harry, sintiendo esa suavidad junto con un acelerado latido que le animó a continuar.

Harry se movió para dejar más espacio que acariciar en su cuello y jadeó bajito al sentir esa succión en su piel. El moreno abrió un poco sus piernas, lo que provocó que Draco pudiera acomodarse mejor contra él. El rubio volvió a frotarse contra el delgado cuerpo suscitando que Harry apretara las caderas contra las de él en un jadeo algo más sonoro.

Bien, eso ya estaba dentro de los planes de Draco.

Con habilidad terminó de desnudar la parte superior del cuerpo del moreno y se apresuró a tocar una tetilla con la punta de la lengua. Estuvo a punto de pensar que era extraño, sin embargo el sonido que emanó de la garganta del chico le hizo ignorar eso, solo para repetir la acción con la otra tetilla, esta vez atrapándola entre los dientes con delicadeza.

Lo que fomentó esa inquietud en el cuerpo de Harry. No podía dejar de moverse buscando algo más de roce. Y Draco no consiguió que dejara de moverse, aun atrapándolo con más fuerza contra el colchón y aferrando las manos a sus muñecas.

Cada paso que el rubio tomaba parecía encender al moreno, quien se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esa lengua resbalarse por su estómago, buscando un lugar más apropiado donde posarse.

Parecía… aprender a medida que avanzaban. Lo que resultaba un poco estúpido a Draco, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para analizarlo. Los ojos del rubio se posaron en ese interesante bulto oculto bajo el pantalón.

De nuevo pensó que habría algo de dificultad al respecto, pero sacudió sus dudas y se encargó de retirar la prenda, para ver la manera en que ese miembro se erguía de forma orgullosa.

Vaya, casi podría jurar que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba como el de Harry, sintiéndose bien al ser quien causara esa excitación.

Draco acarició los muslos y se deslizó entre ellos, hasta rozar entre las nalgas. Animado por la reacción del moreno se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, pensando en "eso" que guardaba en la mesita de noche, para ocasiones especiales.

Harry no volvió a temblar hasta que la piel de Draco no estuvo en contacto directo con la suya.

Quizá demasiado directo.

El rubio había retomado esa posición en la que lo tenía bajo su merced y Harry sentía ese excitado miembro frotándose contra el de él. El roce del aliento del rubio le hizo buscar su boca y fundirse de nuevo en un profundo beso, alzando las caderas en busca de más contacto con él.

Draco estiró la mano y extrajo un pequeño recipiente de un cajón.

Vertió una generosa cantidad de líquido en sus manos y frotó su erección, hasta hacerla resbalosa, antes de volver a acercarse a Harry.

- Ahí vamos... - dijo con un suspiro y con las manos se ayudó para colocar la punta de su pene en dirección a la entrada del cuerpo de Harry y comenzar a empujar con suavidad.

Los dedos de Harry se apretaron en las mantas de la cama tanto como sus párpados. Draco no se fijó en esa silenciosa expresión de incomodidad y dolor ya que mantenía la frente contra un hombro del moreno, ocupado en adentrarse en aquel cuerpo.

La sensación resultó totalmente deliciosa al rubio. Un último empujón le permitió estar por entero en ese interior y se humedeció los labios, saboreando esa sensación.

Lo que en parte supuso un alivio para el moreno.

Ahora Harry tuvo que aguantar un poquito cuando notó como Draco comenzaba a moverse dentro de su cuerpo.

Aún sentía el dolor inicial, pero este se fue reemplazando por un irrisorio placer cuando su interior comenzó a amoldarse al pene del rubio.

Ambos cuerpos se sincronizaron en un baile erótico adornado con gemidos llenos de placer.

Draco atrapó la cintura de Harry para mantenerlo en su lugar, hundiéndose una y otra vez en ese estrecho interior, disfrutando de cada envestida hasta que el placer fue demasiado y se mordió los labios intentando ahogar un grito de placer que se manifestó al derramarse en ese cálido sitio.

Harry recibió gustoso el peso del rubio y le besó la frente, esperando a que se recuperara un poco.

- Eso ha sido estupendo - admitió Draco.

Harry sonrió.

- Es parte del paquete - dijo con un tonito de broma que arrancó una sonrisa en Draco también - Ahora debes descansar, yo te cuidaré toda la noche.


	8. Chapter 7 Contra todo y contra todos

**Capítulo siete: Contra todo y contra todos**

Harry rodó el cuerpo contra unos arbustos espinudos y se obligó a ponerse de pie inmediatamente para crear un escudo que repelió el hechizo lanzado en su contra. Con la misma velocidad corrió, rodeando a su oponente, con la esperanza de que el rastro del escudo lo distrajera lo suficiente y poder atacarlo de costado; ya que le había quedado claro que enfrentarle de frente no había sido su más brillante idea.

El plan no funcionó. Y Harry se vio derrumbado de nueva cuenta ante un hechizo más. Logró reaccionar a tiempo y de un salto se puso a una prudente distancia de ese formidable mago, antes de escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y mirarlo con seriedad.

- Has mejorado - admitió entonces.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No necesito ayuda - dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido y retrocedió dos pasos - Tienes suerte de que se trate de ti, Weasley…

- ¡Harry!

El moreno estuvo a punto de efectuar una huida, sin embargo un hechizo le rozó el costado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y arrojándolo contra un tronco que le rasgó la tela de la ropa, junto con la piel.

- ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte, compañero! - insistió Ron, avanzando con el mejor de sus hechizos aturdidores - Hermione y yo estamos preocupados.

- Y lo demuestran de una _linda_ manera - Harry dejó escapar un tono cínico y burlón antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Ron arrugó el ceño ante eso. ¿Es que no se le acababa la energía jamás?

- No me obligues a lastimarte.

- Si no me lastimas escaparé - juró Harry.

Ron apretó los labios y se movió lo más rápido que le fue posible para alcanzar a su amigo, quien comenzaba a dar grandes zancadas hacia un lado. Con la varita logró hechizar un poco el suelo y provocar que cayera de manera un tanto estrepitosa. Sin embargo vio con frustración que volvía a ponerse de pie.

Maldición.

¿Y si… le rompía una pierna?

Ron jadeó dolorosamente antes de convocar el hechizo hacia ese miembro desprotegido. Un escudo evitó que lograra su objetivo y vio que Harry se acercaba hasta él para atraparle el rostro con la palma de su mano, empujándolo hasta uno de los troncos a su espalda y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Salúdame a _Mione_.

o.o.o

Hermione avanzó a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían indicado. Con seguridad abrió la puerta y empujó un poco al sanador, antes de tocar la cara de Ron, quien le sonrió avergonzado.

- Escapó.

- No te preocupes - tranquilizó ella y deslizó la mirada hasta esa herida expuesta, que aun no había sido atendida - Te pondrás bien.

- Lo noté más lento - dijo Ron mientras el sanador hacía los hechizos necesarios para reparar los huesos de su pierna.

- Eso es bueno - Hermione frunció el ceño y sacó su varita para hacer unas apreciaciones rápidas antes de extraer un pergamino, Dios sabe de dónde, y hacer unas anotaciones - Supongo que pronto deberíamos lograr detenerlo y averiguar la manera de romper el hechizo.

- ¿Aun no has encontrado nada?

- Debemos seguir probando - ella apretó los labios - Si averiguamos la razón por la que pierde energía podríamos tener una pista.

- Será mejor que te ayude con eso - Ron suspiró - Somos a los únicos que no nos hace _mucho_ daño.

Hermione miró a su amigo de manera comprensiva y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Has mejorado bastante, Ron - le dijo orgullosa.

- Harry dijo lo mismo - murmuró él con melancolía.

- Es un cumplido, viniendo de Harry, en su actual situación - aseguró ella y le apretó la mano - No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos.

o.o.o

Draco apretó los labios cuando se puso a curar una herida más.

Esta era la más profunda, de todas las que hubiera visto. Y no le preocuparía demasiado a no ser porque Harry estaba inconsciente.

Había llegado por la madrugada, como siempre; y se había tumbado en la cama, llenándola de sangre y tierra pese a que sabía lo mucho que eso molestaba a Draco.

Lo cierto es que parecía más cansado aun.

En eso, despertó. En esos meses que pasaron, Draco había desarrollado la idea de que llegaría el día en que no lo haría. Había pensado que el agotamiento de su lazo remataría a Harry y un día moriría sin que Draco lo supiera, tras llegar y derrumbarse en la cama.

A veces hasta le parecía irónico. Especialmente cuando lo comparaba con una mascota, cuyo amor le daba la energía necesaria para volver a su lado y morir ahí, con él.

Demonios.

- Ya casi termino - dijo Draco, sacudiéndose todos esos pensamientos y realizó un último hechizo para terminar de curar esa fea herida - Esto te dejará una cicatriz - apretó los labios - ¿Peleaste contra diez magos?

- Uno.

La verdad es que Draco hubiese preferido escuchar que se trataba de diez.

- ¿Muy bueno?

- Ha mejorado - respondió Harry - De todas maneras no puedo herirlo.

Draco lo miró con el ceño arrugado.

- Weasley ha desarrollado un fetiche hacia ti - declaró - ¿Y porque no puedes herirlo? Te deja hecho mierda y lo único que puedes decirme es que no puedes herirlo… ¡Eso es estúpido!

- Él es mi amigo.

- ¡¡Yo soy tu amo!!

Harry desvió la mirada. Cuando hacía eso, a Draco le era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba, y sentía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Apestas - le dijo y se puso de pie - Lávate - ordenó.

Draco salió de la habitación antes de que su orden fuera obedecida y caminó por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala, donde su padre y madre charlaban.

Con pesadez se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Y miró a ambos.

Pronto no habría más energía para defenderlos.

- Dijiste que no habría más de qué preocuparnos - Lucius se levantó de manera felina y, para sorpresa de Draco, sirvió te en una taza, para acercársela con elegancia - Lo cierto es que te dejas todos los problemas, hijo… Quizá quieras… _confiar_ un poco en tus padres.

- Aun puedo arreglarlo - dijo el chico de manera obstinada y tuvo la sospecha de que el viejo lo había engañado - Cuando mi bisabuelo… tuvo a esa esclava… ¿fue muy fuerte?

- Insuperable - Lucius sonrió - Nada de lo que puedo ver en Potter, debo agregar.

- ¿Ellos… - Draco dudó - … tenían relaciones sexuales?

- ¡Draco! - reprendió Narcisa, pero Lucius la tranquilizó, con un suave tacto.

- Las tenían.

- ¿Una mujer negra? - la mujer frunció los labios - Eso no lo sabía.

- Los adultos lo dejaron de afirmar por vergüenza - dijo Lucius con calma - Antes de que eso pasara ya lo había escuchado. El bisabuelo tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella, pero jamás la consideró como esposa. Se aseguró de no engendrar.

- Porque solo era su esclava - adivinó Draco - Ella era más joven - observó - ¿Cómo murió?

Lucius sonrió y bebió un poco de te, antes de mirar a su hijo con atención.

- Tu bisabuelo la mató antes de enfermar y morir.

La información horrorizó a Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa mujer era una bruja de naturaleza muy distinta a nosotros. Manejaba la magia, incluso después de la muerte. Si se veía libre, después de que el abuelo muriera, se encargaría de hacerle pagar, aun si tenía que ir por él, al mismo infierno. - sonrió - Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron mis padres, un día después de que murió el viejo.

¿Qué haría Harry al descubrirse libre, de repente?

Draco arrugó el ceño, comprendiendo un poco la decisión de su bisabuelo. Con una inclinación hacia ambos padres se puso de pie de nuevo y regresó a su habitación.

- Estas molesto de nuevo.

Ese había sido Harry, recién salido de la ducha, con todo el cabello revuelto y esa toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Draco pensó que la situación estaba resultando bastante tensa y bufó dejándose caer en la cama.

- Lo hacemos casi a diario - gruñó - ¿por qué pareces más cansado cada día?

La verdad es que eso también frustraba a Draco. Cada sesión sexual parecía más difícil que la anterior, y comenzaba a notar cierta insatisfacción en el moreno. Pero, claro, Harry jamás se quejaba.

Harry soltó una risita y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Quizá... no lo estas haciendo bien...

Draco se incorporó y encaró al moreno. Tampoco estaba listo para que le dijeran eso.

- Eres tú el que no hace _nada._

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces olvídalo - dijo sin darle importancia - Aun cuando mi energía disminuye, tengo suficiente capacidad mágica al momento de pelear.

Draco apretó los labios.

- Negativo - determinó aún más furioso y tiró de Harry llevándolo encima suya - Habrá que probar de nuevo, no puedo permitirme un fallo como ése.

El rubio atrapó ese delgado y húmedo cuerpo entre las piernas y buscó un hueco en aquel cuello para chupar una de esas gotitas resbaladizas.

Harry suspiró.

- Será el mismo resultado - dijo entonces y empujó la frente de Draco para alejarlo - Ni siquiera sientes atracción sexual por mí... Solo terminarás frustrándote más... Mejor déjalo.

Draco gruñó.

- Esto también me frustra, así que calla - ordenó el rubio molesto, quitando esa mano de ahí y volviendo a su cuello, a la vez que deslizaba las manos para estimular las tetillas hábilmente.

El moreno se las arregló para apartar a Draco y aprovechó que estaba encima, para atraparlo con su peso.

- En ese caso deberíamos hacerlo bien - dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que bien? - Draco le sostuvo esa mirada, y agregó un fruncir de ceño.

- Eres muy... - Harry pareció no encontrar la palabra exacta - ... inexperto si se trata de hombres.

Draco sonrió cínicamente a eso.

- Tonterías, Potter.

- Debo insistir - dijo el moreno y una mano paseó por el pecho del cautivo rubio, deteniéndose en una de sus tetillas donde pellizcó - Creo que nos divertiríamos más de la... _otra manera_...

A pesar de estremecerse, Draco quitó la mano de allí con un furioso gesto.

- ¿Estás de broma, Potter?

- No - aseguró Harry y volvió a atrapar ambas manos del rubio sobre su cabeza, inclinándose para atrapar su boca con los labios en un sensual beso.

El rubio se revolvió inmediatamente de ser atrapado.

Esa situación no le volvía especialmente loco, aunque la fuerza con la que trataba de zafarse fue disminuyendo al tiempo que ese beso crecía de intensidad.

Comparando, no se parecía nada a los que él daba.

El beso se tornó más intenso cuando Harry tocó entre los labios de Draco, con la punta de la lengua.

El gesto hizo que el rubio abriese la boca, casi sin darse cuenta, y sintió la manera en que la lengua del moreno se encontraba con la suya, acariciándola con elegante maestría. Tanta que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus manos fueron liberadas, ya que comenzó a sentir una caricia en su pecho, deteniéndose de manera bastante sensual, en su vientre, y deslizándose por un costado para atrapar su cintura y acercarla a las caderas de Harry.

Ese suave roce hizo que Draco emitiera un leve sonido que fue ahogado por la boca que aún lo cubría. Algo que no pudo evitar el rubio fue llevar las manos hasta esos hombros y acariciar levemente.

El realidad no hacía mucho caso de esa realidad, ya se había perdido en ese beso tan exótico.

Harry rompió el beso. Antes de que el rubio protestase por eso, alcanzó el cuello pálido y chupó cerca de la oreja, dejando una leve marca antes de deslizarse hasta la garganta y abrirse paso hacia el pecho, que logró desnudar con ambas manos.

Cuando esos labios llegaron hasta el pecho, la lengua se entretuvo acariciando una tetilla. Entreteniendo al rubio mientras la palma de su mano acariciaba de lleno entre las piernas. Mimando esa erección reciente.

Draco apretó los labios junto a los parpados, acallando un sonido más intenso que el anterior, y es que la sensación que Harry le estaba proporcionando era indescriptible. El rubio abrió los labios reteniendo todo el aire a la par que movía sus caderas inconscientemente, buscando aún más roce con aquella deliciosa mano.

Harry sonrió al notar eso.

Con cuidado se apartó de Draco, solo para comenzar a retirarle la ropa. Cuando vio su desnudez no pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

- Eres perfecto - se atrevió a decir y con la punta de un dedo recorrió la extensión de ese miembro semi endurecido, notando el temblor en la pálida piel.

- Déjate de lindezas, Potter, no soy una niñita - espetó con su acostumbrado tono de voz, ante otro temblor de su cuerpo.

- No lo eres - corroboró Harry con una sonrisa y sopló ese músculo enrojecido antes de tocar la punta con la lengua - Eso me hace desear enloquecerte. - y dicho eso, tomó ese miembro con la boca, succionando suavemente hacia el interior y exterior de la cavidad.

Draco volvió retener el aire en sus pulmones, estando al pendiente de cada caricia que esa boca pudiera ofrecerle. El rubio jadeó ruidosamente cuando aquella lengua rodeó la punta y lentamente se deslizó entre medias, provocándole ese intenso escalofrío que el recorrió todo el cuerpo y que hizo que enterrara las manos en la cabellera morena, tirando para apartarlo.

Había sido un reflejo, demasiado placer para poder soportar.

Harry sonrió al notarlo. Con traviesos pasitos, dados por sus besos, volvió a atrapar ese miembro con una mano, sin hacer presión, sin moverse.

- Voy a enseñarte algo interesante - le dijo con seguridad y soltó ese miembro solo para atrapar ambas piernas y alzarlas, logrando levantar caderas y espalda, colocando la cara en el trasero de Draco y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo - Es una... nueva manera de besar... - se rió.

Justo cuando Draco estaba por protestar, sintió una invasión bastante excitante de esa boca, justo entre sus nalgas, tocando la delicada entrada de su cuerpo y acariciándola con excitante insistencia.

Draco jadeó instantáneamente, sintiéndose extraño.

El rubio aferró las manos a las mantas, apretando con fuerza, y su mente pareció aclararse un poco.

Eso no lo había hecho, ¿quizá era un paso importante?

Draco perdió el ritmo de sus pensamientos, al notar esa lengua entrar en su interior e incluso sentir como la piel, en ocasiones, era delicadamente mordida.

Las sensaciones eran tan enloquecedoras que la respiración, de por sí acelerada, comenzó a tomar un ritmo peligroso. Un jadeo escapó del pecho del rubio cuando sintió que algo se adentraba en su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al notar que se trataba del dedo índice del moreno. Pasó por su mente protestar, sin embargo la otra mano acariciaba su miembro, haciendo que las sensaciones resultasen contradictorias, borrando el pinchazo de dolor que pudo llegar a sentir.

Insoportable.

Realmente lo era.

Esas caricias y el escucharse jadear de aquella forma resultaba tan hilarante que no podía creer que se tratara de él quien lo hiciera.

Draco abrió los labios para pedir algo, pero los cerró al segundo, acallando esas palabras.

- No te reprimas - dijo Harry, y un segundo dedo fue agregado en ese interior.

La protesta quedó muda cuando Harry tocó algo ahí, en su interior, que exaltó todas las sensaciones experimentadas hasta el momento.

- Basta Potter - gimió Draco, realmente excitado - Acaba ya...

- Si, mi amo - ronroneó Harry y acomodó el cuerpo de Draco con cuidado, sobre la cama.

Con delicadeza colocó sus caderas sobre una almohada y se colocó de manera correcta, tocando la entrada con la punta de su pene.

Entonces comenzó a adentrarse, suave y despacio. Deteniéndose, al mismo tiempo que una mano acariciaba ese miembro a su alcance y la otra sujetaba las caderas.

A pesar de creer que dolería, a penas lo notó.

Fue el mismo Draco quien ayudó al moreno con aquellos movimientos que suavemente se acompasaron y el rubio no pudo evitar arquear la espalda ante ese delirante placer.

No había sentido algo así en Potter la otra vez, ¿por qué?

Antes de que pudiera analizar eso, sintió que una de las manos del moreno se enredaba con la suya, y sus labios besaron sus mejillas, lamiendo... ¿estaba llorando?

- Lo sé... - susurró Harry y sus movimientos atrajeron esa cosquilleante sensación que hicieron sentir a Draco ese líquido en su interior, con los últimos golpeteos, tocando ese punto que lo enloquecía.

Pronto el rubio sintió ese destelleante estallido hasta quedar la habitación algo más en silencio, tan solo ocupada ya por esa suave respiración acelerada.

- No dejaré que nada te lastime - murmuró Harry con solemnidad, saliendo de su cuerpo y acomodándose a un lado de la cama, llevándolo a él contra su cuerpo para estrecharlo - _Nada, ni nadie_... Lo juro.


	9. Chapter 8 Para romper un lazo

**Capítulo ocho: Para romper un lazo**

Severus terminó de hacer la mezcla y agitó el líquido con suavidad por unos minutos mas, antes de retirar el caldero del fuego y verter un poco de ese líquido cristalino y viscoso en un recipiente de cristal. Hecho eso, salió de la mugrosa habitación para avanzar por el pasillo con grandes y veloces zancadas.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino, pensaba en lo irónico que todo se había vuelto en los últimos diez meses. Si no hubiera sido testigo de acontecimientos como los que los mejores mortífagos llegaban a comentar, no los habría creído en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, el propio Severus se había visto envuelto en un combate contra Potter, del que apenas pudo escapar, gracias a que un auror tuvo la coincidencia de aparecer y distraer un poco al aguerrido moreno.

Seguramente fue eso lo que convenció a Lord Voldemort de ponerse en forma, el hombre tenía un poder asombroso, y eso habría bastado para vencer al antiguo Harry Potter, sin embargo, la novedosa habilidad del chico comenzó a abrir los ojos de su enérgico señor, hasta convencerlo de trabajar en ello.

Era en lo que Severus había estado trabajando en el último mes. Al mismo tiempo escuchaba el certero avance que Potter tenía, haciendo retroceder a ambos bandos. Y finalmente había llegado el momento de realizar el complicado hechizo que equilibraría las cosas.

La orden del Fenix no había comprendido la exacta naturaleza del lazo que Malfoy había creado. Todo lo que Severus pudo agregar fue ese curioso rompimiento que Voldemort experimentó con el chico, siendo incapaz de adivinar o interesarse en la información que Potter llegó a proporcionar.

Pero, aun cuando Snape dio ese dato a la orden, vio que Granger no avanzaba en sus investigaciones. Y ahora, el chico había adquirido mayor energía, en vez de perderla, como la muchacha había pronosticado.

Razón de más para acelerar los planes que Voldemort tenía. Aunque Severus aun tenía duda de que todo eso fuera a bastar.

Finalmente penetró en la estancia, donde su señor esperaba, acompañado solo por Bella, quien había sido la única a quien el hombre toleraba últimamente.

- Severus... - la voz siseante del ser hizo que el hombre se detuviera - Por fin.

El profesor hizo un ademán afirmativo y se acercó a una señal de su señor; se detuvo cerca y le extendió el recipiente de cristal, donde la poción cristalina emitía un misteriosos brillo.

Desde ahí pudo ver la forma en que bebía el brebaje y de nuevo pensó en las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir antes de ver que el cuerpo de su amo se doblaba por el dolor que la reacción provocaba.

Bellatrix estaba al tanto, hasta que ese cuerpo se encogió en el suelo y se quedó quieto. Ella usó su varita para hacerlo levitar y lo colocó en un sitio más cómodo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en trabajar la poción? - preguntó con frialdad.

- Dos meses exactos - respondió Severus - Desprende toda la piel que comience a colgar y será más rápido.

Ella hizo un ademán afirmativo.

- No puedo esperar a verlo.

- El que recupere juventud no significa que logre obtener ventaja sobre Potter - murmuró Severus con cautela.

- La ventaja la obtendremos de otra manera - declaró ella con una seguridad pasmosa. Sin embargo no reveló nada al hombre quien apretó los labios, sin dejar de mirar ese cuerpo en estado de reposo.

o.o.o

- Encontré algo - la voz de Hermione llamó la atención de Ron, quien dejó a un lado todo ese estudio que hacía de defensa en combate, junto a sus compañeros, y se acercó a la chica - Es un registro de "posesión" parecido al de Harry. Se realizó hace casi 40 años, por un Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - ironizó el pelirrojo.

La muchacha ignoró eso y revisó las notas que había hecho, antes de volver a checar ese enorme volumen en sus piernas y suspirar.

- Es lo más cercano al problema que tiene Harry ahora - dijo ella con un tono de voz inseguro que causó curiosidad a Ron - No hay nada semejante al hechizo, excepto este, pero aun así es distinto.

- Te escucho.

- Matew Malfoy fue capaz de esclavizar a un "chaman" - Hermione se acomodó el cabello - La bruja era reconocida como princesa de su tribu, pero, de repente decidió abandonarlo todo para ponerse bajo ordenes de un Malfoy.

- Como Harry - musitó Ron.

- Nika Niní - Hermione arrugó el ceño - Con su poder puso expulsar un ataque de gigantes, solo ayudada de sus habilidades oscuras.

- Genial - Ron se entusiasmó - Solo debemos buscarla y preguntarle cómo se liberó.

Hermione suspiró.

- No podemos - musitó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Una ancianita no nos recibiría?

- Si viviera, no sería una anciana - Hermione torció la boca y miró a Ron - Jamás se liberó del hechizo. Malfoy la mató dos días después de enterarse que moriría. Ella solo tenía 23 años.

Ron entrelazó las manos ante eso y recargó la espalda en la pared. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

Un esclavo. Eso era al fin y al cabo.

Cuando perdiera su valor...

- No voy a dejarlo, Hermione - dijo al fin y frunció el ceño - Ese idiota no va a matar a mi mejor amigo... Lo juro.

o.o.o

Draco despertó arropado por unos brazos tibios. Supo al instante a quién pertenecían. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que le parecía imposible haber carecido de su tacto por tanto tiempo, antes de concretar el hechizo que le hizo poseedor de ese cuerpo.

Amodorrado, se estiró contra ese cuerpo caliente, sintiendo una languidez casi exquisita, recorriendo cada poro y haciéndole recordar el placer al que fue expuesto apenas hace unas horas.

Había dormido poco. Ambos habían dormido poco. Sin embargo se sentía tan descansado que bien podría volver a desperdiciar esas horas de la noche, de esa manera, con el mismo amante.

Draco sonrió. Últimamente se descubría haciendo eso mismo, pero había llegado al punto que ya no le molestaba.

Con la punta de un dedo, comenzó a dibujar cada línea que trazaban los rasgos de Harry, hasta detenerse en esa nariz y ruborizarse violentamente, recordando los sitios donde podía "meterse" _sin pedir permiso_.

Aunque eso ya no le molestaba. Harry podía meterse hasta donde quisiera, y Draco tenía la seria sospecha de que se lo permitiría.

Eso hizo que el rubio soltara una risita y apretó la nariz con ambos dedos, impidiendo que el aire siguiera entrando.

Cuando Harry abrió la boca, el rubio estiró un poco el cuello y la cubrió con sus labios, invadiendo al instante esa fosa, en busca de una respuesta.

Harry despertó. El rubio lo supo cuando ambas manos fueron atrapadas, encima de su cabeza, y ese beso se volvió más intenso.

La idea de que no dormiría más, le pasó por la mente.

Pero no estaba molesto.

La situación ya no era molesta.

o.o.o

- Nika sostenía relaciones sexuales con mi bisabuelo - Lucius acomodó la taza de porcelana y se dedicó a mirar por la sucia ventana, del sitio en el que se había citado con su cuñada - Después de eso parecía poseedora de una magia terrible, que nadie podía combatir. - sonrió - Igual que Potter.

- Es un doble contrato bastante curioso - murmuró Bella - Mi padre me contó al respecto - sonrió - El viejo mató a la esclava en cuanto supo que moriría.

- Eso es... - Lucius sonrió - porque el abuelo sabía que ella estaría libre, una vez que él muriera.

Bellatrix enarcó una ceja y meneó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

- Iré a lamentar tu perdida - susurró ella con maldad.

o.o.o

Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a todo eso.

Era esa la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, en el despacho del director, mirando fijamente cada retrato de magos dormidos, hasta que sus ojos detectaron esas características faciales tan propias de un Malfoy.

No debería estar ahí. Y la verdad entrar había sido todo un reto, especialmente cuando Albus estaba ausente, en busca de aliados, especialmente cuando Harry se había tornado tan impasible.

La morena sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que pegó en la nariz puntiaguda del retrato. Al instante el viejo despertó confundido, hasta verla y enarcar una ceja con ese gesto que a Hermione le pareció tan familiar.

- Señor Malfoy - saludó ella de inmediato.

El viejo en el retrato no pareció sorprendido por el reconocimiento y la miró con esos fríos ojos grises.

- Así que ya lo sabes... - musitó.

- Albus...

- Él también lo sabe, mi niña.

Eso descolocó a la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué no...?

El silencio se tornó pesado, hasta que el anciano del retrato sonrió.

- Porque ni Albus acepta la respuesta - el viejo suspiró - Y se lo agradezco.

- Usted mató a su esclava. ¿Por qué?

- El día de mi muerte ella sería libre... - el viejo torció los labios - Un "chamán" libre... El más capaz de su tribu... Capaz de atrapar un alma, aun en el infierno - se rió - Desde luego que no quería eso... Ella era peligrosa.

- Por Dios... - Hermione se cubrió los labios asustada.

- Así es, mi niña... La única manera de liberar a tu amigo es matando a mi bisnieto...

Hermione salió corriendo del despacho.

Su mal presentimiento solo aumentó con la información.

o.o.o

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde alcanzaban a vislumbrarse los límites de la propiedad Malfoy y frunció el ceño.

Una... invasión.

Con un firme movimiento se colocó de pie y extrajo esa varita ajena, para conjurar un hechizo que intentó localizar a los dueños de la propiedad.

Draco en el interior. La señora Malfoy en los jardines del este y el señor Malfoy en... ¿qué hacía cerca de los límites?

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión y reconoció a Draco, quien miraba a la misma dirección donde Harry había detectado la magia intentando abrirse paso.

Después de todo era su propiedad. Así que no le extrañó que lo supiera ya.

¿Cuántos?

Harry sonrió. Estaban penetrando por el mismo sitio. Tendría bastante tiempo antes de que lograran derribar las protecciones de la propiedad, así que se encaminó hacia el interior, encaminándose hacia Draco.

Se encontraron en la recepción. Para ese momento Harry sintió una interrupción de la energía que protegía la propiedad y frunció el ceño, deteniéndose de forma brusca, antes de sentir que el rubio se abrazaba a él.

- Mis padres...

Harry bajó la mirada hacia ese rubio y le sonrió de forma pícara.

- Debo ponerte a salvo.

- ¡Mis padres!

Harry sintió temor en su joven amo. Un temor que le confirmaba la soledad a la que lo sometería si algo pasaba con aquellos adultos.

Una nueva intromisión. Esta vez por el lado opuesto.

Harry apretó los labios y empujó a Draco, envolviéndolo en una barrera mágica que lo hizo invisible.

- Por nada del mundo dejaré que algo te dañe.

Draco parpadeó tras esa barrera de protección y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Yo...

- Tu espérame aquí - sonrió el moreno - Yo te protegeré.

Draco lo vio partir.

A su vez, sintió que sería la última vez que vería esa sonrisa. Lo sintió desde el fondo de su corazón y dejó que su espalda resbalara por la pared, abrazando sus piernas y recargando la mejilla en ellas.

La última vez.


	10. Chapter 9 Dividido

**Capítulo nueve: Dividido**

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho a su amigo, eso era irrefutable. Sin embargo tampoco quería matarlo.

Por mucho que le pesara admitir, Draco solo había hecho que Harry hiciera retroceder al bando oscuro, pese a que ellos también se habían visto frenados, especialmente en los momentos en que se empeñaban en hacer entrar a Harry en razón.

Por alguna razón, que Hermione aun no se explicaba, Malfoy había preferido _guardar_ a Harry para sí mismo. Pudo entregarlo a Lord Voldemort, como sin duda sería su misión, en cambio, Harry servía a Draco; y Draco no parecía querer ser un tercer bando, simplemente estaba haciendo lo posible para que le dejasen en paz.

Draco no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de los bandos y se había colocado en medio de toda esa disputa, apoyándose solo en Harry.

Por eso no podía admitir la muerte de alguien, aun si eso determinaba la libertad de Harry. Además había detalles que aun no estaban resueltos.

Si bien era cierto que el hechizo se parecía bastante al del anciano Malfoy, había ciertas discrepancias que le hacían pensar a la chica que el método de liberación no sería el mismo. Quizá, la emancipación de Harry no dependía de la muerte del rubio. Después de todo no había mostrado los mismos signos de dominación que la hábil bruja, muerta hace casi 40 años.

Harry no era un peón, pese a que estaba siendo utilizado. Había muestras de su carácter, bajo esa dominación con la que peleaba con Ron. Había sonrisas y admiración en esos ojos verdes. Incluso había admitido que no podía lastimarlos. A ellos, sus amigos.

_¡Harry aun era Harry!_ No había caído en la fría dominación a la que Nika fue expuesta. Donde ella solo se limitaba a obedecer, aun cuando la orden fuera en contra de sus propios principios.

Por eso estaba ahí.

Había aceptado acudir a la misión de invasión de la mansión Malfoy, acompañando a aurores, siempre a la vista de Ron.

Se enteraron de una invasión sorpresiva, por parte de Voldemort, y solo conocían esa manera de reaccionar.

Harry era muy fuerte, pero la información dejaba ver un punto flaco en todo eso, al que su amigo no podría combatir. Y la propia Hermione comprendió que no podrían esperar y observar. Si iban a actuar, ese era el momento adecuado. No se presentaría otra oportunidad, porque quizás Harry no viviría para ella, si es que el plan se desarrollaba tal como Voldemort deseaba. Las defensas de la propiedad daban clara cuenta de ello.

- Hay una fuerte carga de energía del lado opuesto - dijo Ron - Deberíamos ir hacia ahí.

- Harry... - Hermione parpadeó temerosa.

- Deberías ir a la mansión, Hermione - Ron la tomó de los hombros - No creo que Harry exponga a su protegido.

Ella hizo un ademán afirmativo y se humedeció los labios.

o.o.o

Narcisa frunció el ceño.

La barrera mágica había retrocedido. Lo había sentido apenas hace unos segundos, por lo que no había duda de lo que pasaría en poco tiempo.

Eso le hizo comprender la necesidad de decidir hacia dónde dirigiría su lealtad. Había muchos riesgos, en cualquiera de las dos direcciones. Lo más grave, quizá, es que no podría ponerse al lado de ambas personas, pese a que prometió hacerlo hace varios años.

La bella rubia se humedeció los labios y reprimió un sollozo. Una nítida imagen le golpeó con fuerza: la imagen donde había tenido a su único hijo en brazos, por primera vez.

¿Él había olvidado ese momento? ¿Olvidó el amor que profesó a su hijo y lo orgulloso que se sentía de él?

Él no pudo elegir sobre su familia, mucho menos sobre su propio hijo, ¿verdad?

Al parecer si.

La mujer se puso de pie y extrajo su varita, apretándola con fuerza.

Lo amaba, si. Pero el deber de una madre es primero.

La bella rubia suspiró y colocó la varita en dirección de su corazón, antes de avanzar hacia la mansión con pasos acelerados.

- Harry... - musitó ella con suavidad, sintiendo el primer choque de energías, al límite de la propiedad Malfoy.

o.o.o

Un golpe contra la elegante pared arrancó un gemido del mago que había tenido la mala suerte de recibir de lleno el hechizo de Harry.

El moreno levanto la mirada logrando rebotar un hechizo en su contra y respondió con un fuerte latigazo de energía que inmovilizó por completo al viejo que había logrado hacerse un hueco hacia su dirección. Después de eso saltó un par de veces hacia atrás, logrando ponerse fuera del alcance de sus oponentes y se equilibró a la perfección a la orilla del muro, haciendo una cuenta rápida de los magos que habían acudido a ese lugar.

Eran muchos.

Harry apretó los labios, siendo perfectamente consciente de la penetración opuesta que había sufrido la propiedad y un ágil salto lo alejó de un ataque más, al que respondió con una petrificación perfecta.

Con un giro logró eludir un doloroso baño ácido que le rozó la cadera y con fastidio se arrancó la ropa humedecida, para fruncir el ceño y buscar un nuevo sitio donde pudiera calcular el total de magos con más exactitud.

Desde luego que eso era bastante difícil. Harry realizó violentos movimientos hacia atrás, cediendo terreno y encajó la varita en el suelo, murmurando un hechizo que hizo salir las raíces de los árboles cercanos, atrapando a unos cuantos mortífagos y reduciendo la carga un poco. Sin embargo lo alcanzó un doloroso rayo en plena espalda que le hizo tambalearse. Antes de caer apoyó la mano en le suelo y se impulsó tras recuperar su preciada varita y volver a colocarse fuera del alcance de esos magos.

¿Dónde?

Harry recorrió a todos esos hombres con los ojos, reconociendo solo a unos cuantos. Sus labios se apretaron cuando vio a esa orgullosa mujer erguirse entre todos ellos y acercarse a él con una agilidad que había aprendido a no menospreciar en esos últimos 3 meses.

Bellatrix alcanzó a colocarse a un costado de Harry y ambos tuvieron que sujetar con fuerza la varita, antes de que el choque los impulsara hacia atrás.

La mujer aterrizó con una bella pirueta, colocándose en guardia nuevamente y sonrió viendo que el moreno había imitado su movimiento, preparándose para un segundo encuentro.

Pronto.

o.o.o

Narcisa se irguió con porte decidido, colocando la varita al frente en clara señal de reto hacia ese orgulloso mago. La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta le dolió, sin embargo no retrocedió y apretó los labios.

- No tienes oportunidad.

- Es nuestro hijo a quien quieres entregar.

- Si - Lucius ladeó la cabeza - y si quieres gozar de mi reconocimiento, deberás hacerte a un lado.

- No - murmuró ella, antes de volver apretar la varita y adelantarse unos pasos hacia su esposo.

o.o.o

_Tengo miedo. Sálvame. _

Harry encorvó su cuerpo lo suficiente para adentrarse entre unos pilastrones, derrumbados segundos después que pasara. Las rocas le golpearon la espalda, pero aun así impulsó su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol con el que se impulsó violentamente, logrando sorprender a la ágil bruja para atraparla con su peso y echar su varita lejos de su alcance.

_Ellos quieren matarme. Me buscan para matarme. _

El moreno frunció el ceño e inmovilizó ambos brazos de la mujer con sus rodillas, teniendo especial cuidado con las piernas que intentaban alcanzar su nuca. Colocó la varita en la frente arrugada de ella y musitó un hechizo desmemorizador que la hizo soltar un alarido furioso, llamando la atención de los demás mortífagos, quienes se apresuraron a acercarse.

Para entonces Harry había logrado ponerse de pie y corrió para recoger la varita de Bellatrix, para lanzar dos hechizos, a la vez, que golpearon de lleno dos magos más.

Un grito a su espalda le hizo agacharse por instinto.

_Sálvame... libérame._

Harry jadeó sintiendo de lleno ese hechizo que lo arrastró hasta impactarlo con un muro.

_... Libérame... _

¿De quién... era esa voz?

o.o.o

Hermione penetró por la puerta principal y se detuvo colocando su varita al frente.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

Sus ojos recorrieron la lujosa estancia, manteniendo todos sus sentidos alertas a cualquier irregularidad mágica, pese a que ello era casi imposible de detectar para ella, y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que le alertara.

Había algo decididamente extraño en el ambiente. Algo que, sin embargo ella no lograba descifrar, pese a tener la certeza de que se desarrollaba justo frente a ella.

Con cautela comenzó a dar silenciosos pasos hacia un lado, esperando no llamar la atención, si es que había alguien más en ese lugar. Cuando estuvo cerca de la pared dejó escapar todo el aire en su pecho y se sintió un poco más segura.

¿Dónde podría comenzar a buscar?

El lugar parecía tener suficientes escondrijos, sin embargo ella tuvo la idea de que Harry usaría algo menos usual, ahora que poseía esa acumulación de poder en su cuerpo, gracias al lazo creado con Malfoy.

Su idea de comenzar a buscar quedó hecha a un lado cuando firmes pasos se acercaron por la entrada principal y la muchacha tuvo que pegar su espalda a la pared, para no ser vista por ese elegante hombre rubio que penetró y miró la estancia de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho momentos antes, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello, intentándolo aplacar un poco.

Tras él se escuchó un andar más. Suave y pausado, con menos prisa y, desde luego más discreto que se detuvo en la entrada, de manera que la chica no pudo ver al autor.

Después de eso, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que algo muy importante estaba por ocurrir.

Escuchó a Malfoy llamar a su hijo, pero sintió el vértigo en su pecho y deseó gritar al joven, donde quiera que estuviera, que no acudiera. Claro que Hermione no pensaba rebelar su ubicación. Bastante raro era que no la hubiesen encontrado ya, pese a que solo estaba aplastando su espalda contra la pared protegida por la pesada puerta.

El llamado continuó. Había algo en la voz de Malfoy padre que le inspiró desconfianza a la muchacha. Eso y el hecho de que la otra persona permaneciera protegida por la puerta, esperando resultados.

Harry no haría eso.

Un movimiento paralizó el corazón de Hermione y pensó rápidamente lo que debería hacer para evitar lo que fuera a pasar en ese sitio.

o.o.o

Harry se incorporó rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido notó el repentino cambio de situación. Tres de sus atacantes estaban en el suelo y el resto enfrentaba a otros magos, quienes habían llegado hace unos segundos. Eso le hizo voltear hasta ver esa mirada azul llena de orgullo, adornada por pecas y esa sonrisa que Harry conocía tan bien.

- Justo a tiempo, camarada - Ron apretó los labios y tensó el cuerpo para lanzar un hechizo y evitar que uno de los mortífagos hiriera a uno de esos aurores.

Harry sonrió e hizo una respetuosa inclinación antes de acercarse y dejar que su mano rozara la del pelirrojo.

- Esto no cambia nada - dijo con rapidez.

- Lo sé - Ron suspiró - , pero no podíamos dejar que te patearan el culo, compañero. Aun no he terminado de luchar para recuperarte.

- Lo pospondremos hasta entonces - prometió Harry y se acomodó los lentes - Debo volver a la mansión y poner a salvo a mi señor.

Ron apretó los labios ante eso, pero no detuvo a Harry.

El pelirrojo se concentró en esa batalla, pensando que Hermione podría tener razón. Y, cuando Malfoy viera que ellos no le eran peligrosos, podrían recuperar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido ante un estallido de magia que resultó ser bastante pesado para todos los magos que estaban peleando.

Cuando Ron levantó la mirada vio a un hombre al que no conocía. Su figura lucía demasiado alta y se hacía vestir con una elegante túnica negra que hondeaba con el viento dándole un aspecto casi místico. Su expresión parecía demasiado _cruel_ y no se veía nada satisfecho con lo que sus ojos veían.

Harry se había detenido para ver esa misma figura, equilibrada perfectamente lejos del alcance de todos.

El chico moreno lo reconoció al instante, pese a que no lo recordaba de ese enorme tamaño, exudando juventud y fuerza física.

La túnica ondeaba de forma majestuosa debido al aire y entre los brazos...

- Draco...

Ron se apresuró a acercarse.

- Hermione debió encontrarlo primero - rechazó - Podría no ser Malfoy.

- Idiota - recriminó Harry, hiriendo un poco al pelirrojo - , ¿crees que no puedo reconocer la presencia de mi señor?

Harry pensó rápidamente en lo que debía hacer. Draco parecía estar a salvo, pese a que estaba inconsciente, en los brazos de ese Voldemort rejuvenecido. Además no sentía herida alguna que le angustiara. Quizás solo le lanzó un hechizo para poder capturarlo.

Lo otro que Harry notó era lo pequeño que ese cuerpo se veía, comparado con el muevo Voldemort. Reconoció una acumulación de magia a la que no había sido expuesto antes y pensó que eso sería interesante, si no fuera porque Voldemort tenía una evidente ventaja, _justo en sus brazos._

Así que era simple.

Harry hizo el primer movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, Voldemort saltó y se alejó de su alcance, soltando una risotada al ver que las manos de Harry habían alcanzado a rozar los dedos de Draco.

El moreno tuvo que mover su cuerpo de forma violenta para eludir un hechizo y giró para caer correctamente, antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada y apretar los labios.

- No vale la pena, Potter - siseó Voldemort - No lo sabes aun, pero Malfoy te sacrificará en cuanto cumplas sus ordenes.

Ron apretó los puños al escuchar eso. Lo sabían. Ahora lo sabían. Sin embargo Hermione le había dado el beneficio de la duda. Hermione aun confiaba en la actitud que el rubio había dejado ver, con respecto a esa guerra.

- ¿Y qué? - retó Harry, lanzándose de nuevo contra ese imponente hombre, con la clara intención de arrebatarle al rubio - ¿No es eso lo que haces tu? - Voldemort logró aludirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Harry alcanzó a desequilibrar su cuerpo, obligándolo a hacer un brusco movimiento para escapar - Con gusto daría mi vida por él... Mi interés por su felicidad va más allá de lo que un monstruo como tu podría comprender. A comparación de tus sirvientes, yo si daría mi vida por mi señor.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Ron.

¿El lazo mágico estaba hablando a través de Harry? ¿O... era Harry quien estaba hablando a través del lazo mágico?

Hermione lo dijo. _Harry aun era Harry_. Pero Ron no pudo reconocerlo en esos instantes, pese a lo familiar que le pareció esa postura.

Luchar por sus amigos. Morir por ellos, si es necesario... Hacer lo posible porque la gente que amaba fuera feliz.

¿Cuándo había cambiado de beneficiario?

Eran sus mismas palabras, su misma pasión, pero ahora la dedicaba a una sola persona.

Sin soportarlo más, el pelirrojo se unió al esfuerzo de su amigo, por recuperar a ese rubio idiota. Sin embargo ese cuerpo nuevo del enemigo se movía con más agilidad de la que hubiese esperado y vio con frustración que no era suficiente.

Draco despertó de repente. Parecía estar muy débil, pero aun así movió la cabeza en busca de Harry y estiró la mano en su dirección, una vez que sus ojos se conectaron.

Entonces Ron notó a su amigo más veloz y fuerte. Esos movimientos ágiles no solo desconcertaron a Voldemort y el moreno sonrió cuando alcanzó a tocar la mano del rubio, pese a que otro movimiento de su enemigo, lo alejó de nuevo.

Era... como si su poder aumentara, solo con verlo.

_Un lazo de poder... lo hace más fuerte... tanto que no podemos capturar a uno, sin garantizar que no tendremos al otro tras nuestra cabeza. _

Voldemort sonrió, también lo había notado.

- Se ve que te interesa su seguridad - dijo con crueldad y una esfera de oscura energía lo protegió del siguiente acercamiento de Harry, logrando lanzarlo contra el suelo. Extrajo su varita y lanzó una maldición al chico que le arrancó un grito desgarrador.

Ron corrió a proteger a su amigo y logró crear un escudo alrededor de ambos. Miró con odio al mago que se carcajeaba con la situación y notó el horror en ojos de Malfoy.

_Ayúdame... Quiere matarme... Sálvame. _

- Juguemos, Potter - propuso el hombre con una sonrisa y acarició una mejilla de Draco - Juguemos escondidas muggles...

Un agujero se formó detrás de Voldemort, comenzando a absorberlo rápidamente.

- Harry - llamó el rubio, sin dejar de estirar el brazo hacia su guardián, quien comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad. No llegaría. Draco se mordió el labio inferior - No... no lo dejes - por más que se oponía, no podía evitar ser llevado.

- ¡¡Nada te lastimará!! - gritó Harry, cuando la imagen de su alrededor comenzó a ser una pantalla líquida para Draco y comenzó a cerrarse lentamente - ¡¡Nada ni nadie!! ¡¡Te lo juro!!

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!


	11. Chapter 10 Fracturado

Lo sé, no tengo perdón... Tardé más del tiempo acostumbrado para poner este capítulo y no fue por tenerlo (o lo hubiese subido a ff), no lo había escrito xD. Lo bueno es que ya está. Sencillito y todo.

Gracias por dejar comentarios.

**Capítulo diez: Fracturado.**

Albus Dumbledore tenía serias razones para pensar que las cosas no serían sencillas a partir de ese momento. Con paso firme y veloz caminó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en una amplia habitación donde el resto de la Orden esperaba.

Todos los magos reunidos ahí discutían entre sí, al parecer del mismo tema, pero habían preferido formar pequeños grupos e intercambiaban información continuamente, sólo para llegar al principio y volver a enfrascarse en la charla.

Tal como el viejo había sospechado, Harry no se veía por ningún lado. Ello confirmó sus sospechas y con toda la calma que pudo reunir se sentó en una orilla, junto a dos magos que habían comenzado a discutir acaloradamente.

- Señores - intervino Albus - no ganaremos nada si perdemos la calma.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y un cómodo silencio llenó la sala.

- El objetivo del ataque fue logrado - informó Ronald Weasley.

- Esa es la razón por la que Harry no está aquí - comprendió Albus.

- Harry ha estado buscando a Malfoy - informó Ron con el ceño fruncido - . Ha pasado casi una semana y sigue buscando. Es ridículo.

A Albus no le pareció tan ridículo, mucho menos viniendo de Voldemort. Incluso le pareció brillante que utilizara esa forma de ataque y estuvo por admitir que no lo esperaba; especialmente porque estaba demostrando una paciencia inesperada.

Lo cierto es que Harry no había roto el lazo que lo mantenía unido a Malfoy, incluso era evidente que Malfoy continuaba con vida.

Así que el anciano podía adivinar que la molestia del joven Weasley se debía a que no había podido recuperar a Harry tras casi una semana. Lo que señalaba sin duda alguna, que Voldemort aún tenía un plan en desarrollo.

- Deberíamos plantearnos el rescate del joven Malfoy - comenzó el anciano.

- Es imposible determinar su ubicación - señaló Severus con impaciencia - Desde su captura ha estado en constante movimiento.

- Lo que hará imposible que Harry les encuentre también - comprendió Albus.

- El lazo que poseen debe dar ciertas señales - murmuró el hombre.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo - insistió el anciano - Señor Weasley, conviene tener un acercamiento más con Harry. Esta vez insista en ofrecer nuestra ayuda.

o.o.o

Hermione terminó de vestirse y suspiró antes de echar un último vistazo al reflejo de su persona y sonreír nuevamente, para volver a pensar que había tenido bastante suerte.

Si volvía a tener el impulso de enfrentar a un mago desconocido cuya presencia resultase demasiado amenazadora, se lo pensaría muy detenidamente. Y es que su enfrentamiento resultó todo un fracaso cuando el individuo en cuestión resultó ser Lord Voldemort.

¿Pero cómo iba ella a adivinarlo?

Ese individuo no lucía nada a lo que Harry les había platicado. La verdad es que su nueva apariencia desconcertó a la muchacha. Y pelear contra un rejuvenecido Voldemort no resultó ser la decisión más inteligente que ella hubiera tomado.

Pudo morir. Pero para su suerte, el hombre se interesó mas en ese ágil rubio que salió de su escondite para auxiliarla.

Aún ahora le parecía increíble que hubiese ocurrido.

Draco Malfoy fue tranquilizado con el golpe de un hechizo que Hermione notó doloroso. Y ella recibió una maldición progresiva que le impidió socorrer al rubio; así que sólo pudo ver como se lo llevaban, mientras un agudo dolor comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndola sollozar en el suelo.

Pudo ser peor.

Un par de aurores la encontraron a tiempo para calmar esa sensación y la llevaron al hospital. Después perdió el conocimiento y cuando despertó, 3 días después, Ron se encargó de informarle lo ocurrido.

No eran buenas noticias, pero aún había esperanza, especialmente si Harry seguía en busca de su "amo".

Hermione estaba dispuesta a devolver el favor a Malfoy. Pero para ello debía asegurarse de anticipar un poco lo que pudiera pasar, una vez que Harry lograra encontrar a ambos.

Tenía que convencer a Harry de aceptar su ayuda. Por ello era fantástico salir del hospital de una buena vez. Ahora debía concentrarse en aquello que había estado ocupando su mente mientras le obligaban a descansar.

o.o.o

Harry recargó la espalda en la sucia pared del lugar y se obligó a descansar a medida que su pulso golpeaba de manera dolorosa contra su pecho.

Su lazo señalaba sitios y direcciones como lunático. Podría ir a cada uno de ellos, sin embargo estaba seguro que el resultado sería exactamente el mismo desde que esa absurda persecución se inició.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Harry había dejado de contarlos.

Sólo estaba seguro de haber aparecido en cientos de lugares, en busca de su protegido, con el mismo amargo resultado.

No había perdido la determinación, de eso también estaba seguro, sin embargo comenzaba a perder la energía. Y recuperarla sin ayuda de Draco estaba siendo prácticamente imposible; más cuando su interior era atacado por nuevos sitios donde él podría estar, en peligro.

Todo comenzaba a tomar un tinte ridículo ya que a Harry le quedaba claro que Voldemort no quería a Draco muerto; no aún. Y a cada sitio visitado se convencía mas de que el mago oscuro se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Harry cerró los ojos. Lo malo en todo eso es que podía sentir las emociones de Draco y había comenzado a ser consciente de una resignación en el muchacho que mermaba su ánimo.

¿Su protegido comenzaba a perder la fe con la misma velocidad que Harry perdía la energía?

El moreno pensó que si eso continuaba, de nada serviría encontrar a ambos; ya que se estaba sintiendo terriblemente débil.

Demonios.

Un ruidoso CRACK llamó la atención del chico y sonrió con un poco de cinismo a ese pelirrojo que le miró con cuidado.

- Podrías vencerme perfectamente.

- No he venido a eso, Harry - objetó el chico - Queremos ayudar.

- Aún no he terminado.

- Es muy peligroso que persigas a Malfoy sin tener un plan.

- Eso sólo lo diría Hermione.

- Fue ella quien lo mandó decir - Ron se encogió de hombros y lo miró con intensidad - Al menos escúchala, tiene una idea que podría funcionar.

- Ustedes quieren dañar a mi amo.

- Ella no - Ron hizo una mueca.

Harry enarcó una ceja y se incorporó para avanzar hacia su amigo. Al siguiente segundo estaba frente a su amiga, quien sonrió débilmente.

- Te ves cansado - musitó ella - A estas alturas supongo que comprendes la importancia de encontrar a Malfoy con energía extra; aun cuando no provenga de él.

- Te escucho - Harry se permitió tomar asiento.

- Ron y yo estamos en condiciones de ofrecerte la cantidad de energía suficiente para que pongas a salvo a Malfoy. Sabemos que tu liberación depende de su vida, sin embargo noto que tu energía ha disminuido también. Eso podría ser lo que Voldemort busca, ya que no has sido librado tras una semana.

Harry sabía eso.

La muchacha continuó explicando a Harry lo que había planeado mientras se recuperaba de las heridas. Era de suma importancia contar con una ventaja sobre todo eso, y el chico parecía comprenderlo también.

o.o.o

Draco apoyó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio. De repente todo se había tornado terriblemente agotador. Las esperanzas comenzaron a agonizar lentamente, a medida que ese hombre se movía de un sitio a otro, burlando y desgastando a su guardián.

¿Y que podría hacer él? No había muchas opciones cuando hacía el papel de cautivo.

El rubio volvió a reprenderse por salir de su escondite justo por culpa de esa tonta; aún no podía comprender lo ocurrido; sólo pudo recordar la sonrisa de su padre y la presencia de ese extraño, quien resultó ser un oponente formidable.

Después de eso, cuando despertó, vio a Harry.

De alguna manera esa imagen lo había acompañado desde que todo eso comenzó. ¿Era eso lo que le alentaba a confiar?, no lo sabía; pero estaba seguro de que el hechizo que lo mantenía unido al moreno parecía estar enloqueciendo; dando ubicaciones en las que ellos no permanecían por suficiente tiempo.

¿Cuanto tiempo duraría la energía de Harry?

Draco levantó los ojos grises a esa imponente figura que permanecía atenta al exterior del sitio donde estaban. El joven en el que se había transformado Lord Voldemort parecía muy satisfecho de lo que había logrado hasta ahora y no le cabía duda de que buscaba más.

- Es hora de ir a casa...

Draco desvió la mirada. La idea de resistirse fue hecha a un lado, ya que sabía que no serviría de nada, así que se dejó llevar hasta el interior de lo que parecía ser un castillo.

Las paredes de piedra estaban llenas de suciedad y lama, aunque eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del rubio. Frente a él se podía ver una amplia cámara, con varios objetos dispuestos, hechos de hierro y algo de madera.

Objetos en uso, pensó el rubio viendo la sangre que escurría de alguno de ellos y apretó los labios pensando que ese era el destino final.

La idea le hizo desviar la mirada, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. En la pared opuesta se veían varios cuerpos apilados desordenadamente, todos ellos ensangrentados e irreconocibles.

El chico aplaudió mentalmente no haber obedecido a ese hombre, ya que estaba demente, sin embargo no terminó de alegrarse y apretó los labios.

Tenía miedo. No podía negarlo.

¿Ese sería su final?

- Harry Potter vendrá por ti en cualquier momento - susurró el hombre con una sonrisa - A estas alturas estará algo débil por tanta carrera, pero no hay que subestimarlo.

El rubio arqueó ambas cejas cuando Voldemort le dio su varita y lo miró sin comprender. El siguiente paso le provocó un terrible dolor y sintió que algo líquido se atascaba en su garganta, emanando por su boca y manchando con un hilo rojo su barbilla.

Draco bajó la mirada. La punta de la varita del hombre se había hundido en su abdomen.

Él la extrajo y empujó al rubio al suelo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- El lazo que has creado con Potter lo hace más fuerte y lo vuelve más débil. Para tenerlo a mi merced debo romper ese lazo.

o.o.o

Harry apareció en un ostentoso recibidor adornado en un estilo que le pareció muy medieval. Al instante paseó la vista por todo el interior, seguro de que era el sitio definitivo, ya que la presencia de Draco era más fuerte ahí, que en los lugares anteriores.

Con un suspiro avanzó hacia un pasillo en específico, pero se detuvo en seco al ver esa estilizada figura salir de ahí y mirarle con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Desde luego que Harry le conocía. Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

El hombre tenía ese porte elegante que conocía perfectamente, sin embargo había algo más en esa mirada gris que Harry alcanzó a comprender y le molestó bastante: Traición.

El moreno apretó los labios y extrajo su varita. No alcanzaba a comprender las razones por las que un padre entregaba a su hijo, pero si entendía que ahora ese hombre era su enemigo, y no habría tregua para aquel que había puesto en peligro a la persona que protegía.

El primer movimiento de ambos cuerpos fue acompañado por un relámpago mágico que golpeó ambas paredes opuestas.

Harry rodó por el suelo esquivando varios hechizos más hasta que alcanzó a ver la pared e impulsarse con una mano por el reducido espacio.

Un golpe en el hombro le hizo caer de violenta manera y emitió un gemido de dolor. Inmediatamente se impulsó por el suelo para resbalar lejos del alcance de Malfoy y golpeó uno de sus pies, logrando que cayera al suelo.

No lo entendía y no lo justificaba.

Harry se puso de pié rápidamente para patear esa varita y apuntó con la suya, hacia el pecho de ese hombre, quien sonrió aun con más burla.

¿Por qué?

Un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho de Harry provocó que se doblara por el dolor y dejó caer su varita al llevarse ambas manos al pecho, apretando fuertemente para disminuir un poco la sensación.

- Veo que ha comenzado - siseó Lucius y se puso de pie para acercarse al agonizante cuerpo de Harry para patearlo con bastante fuerza - Ambos fueron muy optimistas al pensar que no descubriríamos su debilidad.

- … Draco… - jadeó Harry al comprender.

- Ha terminado - dijo Lucius - La victoria es de mi señor.

Traición.

Harry apretó los dientes y comenzó a sentir convulsiones en su interior. Tosió para calmar un poco la sensación, pero un trago nauseabundo le hizo apretar con más fuerza su vientre antes de vomitar una espesa sustancia roja.

- Ahora comprendo - el hombre miró con detenimiento lo que Harry vomitaba - Tendrás que expulsar la poción que mi hijo te dio.

No.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior e impulsó su cuerpo hacia el de ese hombre rubio. Con todas las fuerzas que logró obtener, lo golpeó contra el suelo y aprisionó ambas manos con las suyas.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Harry sintió otra convulsión desde su estómago y frunció el ceño. Colocó ambas manos en la frente de Lucius y presionó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando los golpes que él alcanzó a darle.

Una nueva sacudida en su pecho le hizo perder la concentración y se vio con Lucius encima.

Era curioso estar en esa situación. El moreno ladeó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una varita en el suelo. Estiró la mano para luchar por alcanzarla, sin embargo el rubio había escogido ese preciso momento para comenzar a presionar en su cuello con una fuerza admirable.

Demonios.

- Es una pena que los planes te necesiten con vida, Potter - se rió Lucius y arrancó una cadena de su cuello para enredarla en el de Harry - , pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto ambos estarán muertos.

Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago que identificó al instante y fue absorbido por el traslador.

Lucius se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello.

- Buen trabajo, Lucius.

El rubio volteó e hizo una inclinación respetuosa al hombre que había mirado todo desde la oscuridad.

- La victoria será suya muy pronto, mi señor.

- Si - Voldemort sonrió - Ya no me sirves para nada - levantó su varita y una luz verde emanó de ella para impactarse en el rubio.


	12. Chapter 11 Un despertar confuso

**Capítulo Once: Un despertar confuso**

Harry despertó desorientado. Antes que lograra analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió una terrible nausea que provocó que su cuerpo se doblara dolorosamente y tuvo que voltear para vomitar ruidosamente y escuchar el desagradable eco que el lugar le regresaba.

Cuando su estómago le dio un descanso pudo mirar el sitio en el que se encontraba y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué lugar era ese? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

El moreno se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica y notó esa extraña ropa que estaba vistiendo. No era ese vestuario el que había utilizado el día anterior.

Con más calma observó ese lugar. Se encontraba en un interior gótico, podía deducirlo por ese sucio empedrado. También estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una habitación o cámara del colegio; cosa que lo inquietó bastante.

No recordaba haber hecho nada, la noche anterior, para provocar que despertara en ese lugar. Incluso tenía la seguridad de que no llegó a su habitación.

¿Entonces?

Harry forzó un poco a su memoria para dar un poco de sentido a toda esa situación, pero un agudo pinchazo en el pecho lo obligó a bajar la cabeza un poco mientras sentía una nueva convulsión en el estómago y vomitó nuevamente.

Nada. No entendía nada.

Fue entonces que notó ese peculiar sabor en su boca, así que se obligó a ajustarse los lentes, notando el temblor de su mano antes de poner real atención a la masa de desechos que rechazaba su cuerpo.

El moreno jadeó cansado y parpadeó al ver eso que acababa de expulsar.

Sangre.

Vaya. De todas las cosas raras que le estaban pasando, esa era la peor.

Pero no pudo analizarlo antes de sentir otro doloroso temblor que le hizo inclinarse de manera dolorosa para seguir vomitando.

No paraba.

Fue hasta un momento en que sintió que su estómago estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho como para dejarle descansar y se acomodó en el mugroso suelo para abrazar su abdomen adolorido y esperar con paciencia a que su mareo inicial terminara.

Harry volvió a limpiarse la boca y se puso de pie lentamente, sosteniéndose de la mohosa pared.

De nuevo estudió el sitio en el que se encontraba, descubrió el grupo de objetos dispuestos en el interior y frunció el ceño al reconocerlos como instrumentos de tortura. Todos en uso, a juzgar por las manchas que escurrían por ellos.

Malo. Cada nuevo descubrimiento empeoraba la situación.

Lo peor es que seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada.

Con pasos tambaleantes caminó por el sitio y procuró conocer el lugar lo mas pronto posible, aunque lo escabrosos de la situación le confirmaba que no estaba precisamente en una buena situación. Eso le hizo buscar entre sus ropas y apretó los labios al no encontrar su varita.

¿Qué hacía en un sitio como ese sin varita?

Harry se olvidó de ese detalle al encontrar una presencia conocida y corrió hasta una esquina en donde se arrodilló para sujetar el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Inconsciente.

Lo angustiante del hallazgo era notar esa inusual blancura en el rubio, quien no despertó pese a que lo sacudió con energía.

¿Por qué estaba Malfoy ahí?

Con una gesto ausente retiró los cabellos largos del rostro del rubio y se humedeció los labios al apreciar ese calor que se escapaba lentamente.

¿Herido?

La mirada verde recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, sin encontrar nada. Lo que si pudo apreciar es que la elegante túnica que vestía le daba aspecto más maduro que le chocó un poco, y un extraño impulso hizo que su mano se posara sobre ese pecho masculino, en busca de alguna ligera señal de vida. Aunque eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sus ojos localizaron esa varita mágica y la tomó con decisión.

Bien, al menos ya no estaba indefenso. Cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, podría ser de mayor utilidad con una varita en las manos.

El chico volvió a posar una mano en el cuerpo del rubio. Ésta vez tuvo que fruncir el ceño al localizar una viscosa humedad que le hizo levantar la palma para verla teñida de rojo. Con desesperación comenzó a apartar la ropa con la idea de aplicar cualquier hechizo que detuviera la hemorragia.

La idea de presenciar otra muerte no terminaba de agradarle, aún si era la del antipático de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo debía admitir que no sólo se trataba de eso. Por alguna causa tenía la impresión de que el rubio tenía lago que ver con su actual situación y la idea de dejarlo morir no sólo resultaba un temor hacia su supuesto papel de salvador de la comunidad mágica. También sentía ¿angustia?

No podía terminar de comprenderlo.

Harry sintió otra despiadada protesta desde su estómago y tuvo que apartarse del rubio para permitir que la sustancia carmín pasara por su garganta de forma dolorosa.

Cuando terminó de vomitar tuvo que ser consciente de esa nueva presencia en la cámara, a varios metros de ambos y frunció el ceño al notar su penetrante y atenta mirada.

No lo conocía; estaba seguro. Sin embargo tenía la idea de que ya había visto al joven en algún otro lado.

.-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- preguntó el desconocido con una siseante voz y sus facciones se adornaron con una retorcida sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que estás aquí?- soltó una carcajada-. Por supuesto que no. Por culpa de ese traidor no debes entender lo que ocurre. Me diste muchos problemas este año, Harry, pero eso se terminó.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

.-¿Voldemort?- murmuró y automáticamente se llevó una mano a la cicatriz. No dolía.

¿Por qué?

.- El lazo que has creado con Malfoy absolvió aquel que hemos estado compartiendo desde que intenté matarte, cuando solo eras un bebé - sonrió - Por lo que veo resultó ser muy fuerte, pero ahora que el chico ha muerto no habrá problema.

Harry apretó los labios al comprender que tendría que preocuparse por preguntar una vez que estuvieran a salvo, pese a que las palabras de Voldemort merecían un exhaustivo análisis.

El primer movimiento brusco de ese joven cuerpo marcó el inicio de una batalla para la que no estaba preparado, sin embargo su propio cuerpo parecía recordar la forma correcta de corresponder a cada ataque y Harry logró mantenerse a salvo, eludiendo los hechizos de Voldemort, sin alejarse mucho de Malfoy.

Sin embargo sabía que su suerte no podría durar mucho y el primer hechizo que le golpeó, arrojándolo contra uno de los grotescos instrumentos manchado de sangre, fue el primero de tantos que maltrató su cuerpo una y otra vez, logrando que pensara que estaba en reales dificultades.

Pese a ello, había algo que le impulsaba a seguir. Era una extraña seguridad de que Voldemort, su enemigo de toda la vida y mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos; no era superior. Al contrario; el poder resultaba ligeramente inferior.

Harry no se detuvo a analizar esa rara certeza. En realidad sólo le preocupaba aprender a usar ese potencial lo más pronto posible.

o.o.o

Ron apareció en el interior de una antigua estancia medieval y frunció el ceño al divisar el cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy. Pudo imaginar la causa de ello, pero no le dio importancia y volvió a activar el hechizo que Hermione había puesto en Harry para asegurarse de que no estuviera ilocalizable a ellos; especialmente ahora que estaban seguros de que su próximo encuentro sería con Lord Voldemort y deseaban auxiliarle en lo posible.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios al detectar esa barrera mágica que le impedía llegar hasta su amigo por medio de la aparición.

Eso le convenció de comenzar a avanzar. No podía perder el tiempo en pequeñeces.

o.o.o

La pared lo recibió con un doloroso golpe, expresado en un gemido nada elegante.

Harry se llevó ambas manos al pecho con la esperanza de que eso calmara un poco el dolor que sentía y frunció el ceño en un intento por enfocar la imagen ante él, ya que había perdido los anteojos en alguno de los golpes que se llevó.

Justo cuando estuvo por levantarse de nuevo, sintió un delicado tacto en una de sus piernas. Fue ridículo en verdad, ya que eso calmó el dolor en su pecho y pareció mejorar su visión.

El chico bajó la mirada y descubrió un par de ojos grises puestos en él.

Fue místico. Sólo de esa manera podría describirlo. Descubrir esa mirada suave, débil y preocupada, encendió algo en el interior de Harry y tontamente sonrió para acercarse a Malfoy y enlazar su mano lastimada con la de él.

El rubio sonrió. El corazón de Harry saltó con ese gesto y sintió un calor en su pecho que se extendió rápidamente.

Escuchó que Voldemort se acercaba, pero no le dio importancia y se inclinó a besar esos labios. Una gran cantidad de energía lanzada contra ellos iluminó el sitio de color verde, pero a Harry no le importó. Sólo había espacio en su mente para el momento en que Draco pasó las manos por su cuello y profundizó ese beso de la forma más dulce que jamás hubiese sentido.

¿Por qué?

La intensa luz que los bañó a ambos pareció reflejarse con la misma velocidad en llegar a ellos. Un furioso grito llenó la cámara y después todo se oscureció y llenó de silencio.

No entendía nada, pero ya no le importaba.

o.o.o

Fue un terrible mareo el que lo hizo brincar de la cama para moverse de manera brusca y vomitar a un lado.

Se llevó ambas manos al estómago presionando un poco, deseando ingenuamente que ese gesto terminara de sacar lo que su cuerpo rechazaba de forma tan insistente.

Cuando terminó se dejó caer en el colchón y gimió miserablemente. Al instante sintió que un trapo húmedo se paseaba por su frente de manera generosa; calmando un poco su malestar.

- Gracias... - musitó - He tenido un sueño horrible, _Mione_.

Hermione pareció interesada en las palabras de Harry y lo miró con cuidado antes de sonreír y seguir limpiando la suciedad en su rostro.

- ¿Qué has soñado? - preguntó ella.

- Mi muerte... - Harry soltó una risita avergonzada - Una intensa luz verde me bañó junto con... _Chispas_... Con Malfoy nada más y nada menos.

- ¿El _Avada_ te envolvió? - ella enarcó ambas cejas - ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Desperté.

Hermione guardó un prudente silencio y llevó el trapo a un cuenco con agua fresca para enjuagar los residuos de él y acercarse a limpiar el sudor de la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Has soñado algo más, Harry?

El moreno se extrañó con la pregunta, pero aun así hizo memoria y soltó una risita.

- Que Lord Voldemort había rejuvenecido y... - se ruborizó.

- ¿Algo antes de eso? - insistió la muchacha.

Harry tuvo que admitir que el tono que su mejor amiga había utilizado comenzó a preocuparle. Justo cuando estaba por preguntar la razón a todo ello vio que el sitio donde se encontraban no era la enfermería de la escuela. Parecía, mas bien, una simple habitación que jamás había visto. Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un pelirrojo que parecía realmente imponente con esa expresión serena y... ¿madura?

- ¿Ron?

- Hola, Harry - saludó el chico con una sonrisa y se acercó - Veo que has decidido volver, tal como ella dijo - hizo una mueca - Nos diste un terrible susto.

- ¿Ella?

- Narcisa Malfoy - aclaró Hermione - Ha estado cuidando de ti toda esta semana.

- ¿Qué me pasó? Iba al entrenamiento y... entonces... - se incorporó velozmente - ¡Malfoy me petrificó! ¡¡Ese pequeño hijo de perra!!

- Así que por eso no llegaste - comentó Ron con algo de melancolía y palmeó el hombro de Harry, antes de sentarse a la orilla de la cama - Hay algo que debes saber, compañero. Definitivamente te hará enfadar más.

- Ron - advirtió la morena.

- ¿Qué? - el pelirrojo hizo una mueca - ¿Planeamos ocultárselo?

Hermione apretó los labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Harry - Ustedes saben porqué aparecí en un castillo donde estaba Voldemort, ¿verdad?

- Lo sabemos - dijo la muchacha con cierta pesadez - Es una historia muy larga.

- Ahora que Voldemort no existe podremos contársela - ironizó Ron.

- ¿Voldemort... - Harry arrugó el ceño - no existe?

- Por alguna razón el hechizo rebotó - Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello - Y habría sido totalmente hermoso si no te estuvieses besando con...

- ¡Ron! - regañó la chica.

Harry se ruborizó.

- Sólo fue un sueño... - musitó débilmente.

- No lo fue, compañero - contradijo Ron - Ha pasado un año desde que no llegaste al entrenamiento de quidditch. Creo que deberías enterarte de lo que pasó todo ese año.

Harry apretó los labios.

Tuvo razón al pensar que nada de eso le gustaría.

o.o.o

Narcisa Malfoy no podía dejar de frotar sus manos con nerviosismo. Sus ojos vagaban de una cara a otra, a espera de cualquier tipo de condena, pero nada de eso llegaba. Y debía admitir que era mucho más difícil manejar la situación tal como estaba.

Albus había sido increíblemente amable al explicarle todo, pero a ella le resultaba tan absurdo que simplemente no podía concebir que ellos, la familia Malfoy, se hubiese convertido en una simple pieza del anciano, quien hablaba con ese tono calmado y casi cordial que comenzaba a exasperarle.

Finalmente Albus calló. La mujer desvió sus ojos de los de él para mirar a Severus, quien permanecía impasible a las palabras que acababan de escuchar y suspiró.

Había perdido a su esposo en esa guerra. Y lo había hecho de la manera más dolorosa posible; tanto que aun no podía explicar la manera en que salió con vida tras oponerse a él.

Ahora el problema en manos era mucho más grave, al menos para ellos, cuya familia había sobrevivido a escándalos peores sin tacha alguna.

Narcisa ya no estaba segura de que fuesen a resultar librados de este.

- Comprendo - musitó débilmente - ¿Pero es necesario que él lo sepa?

- El hechizo que ha creado el lazo de Harry y su hijo es más de lo que cualquier libro puede explicar.

- Excepcional - se escuchó la voz proveniente de un cuadro y Narcisa odió el silencio al antepasado Malfoy que había estado atento a toda charla desde el principio.

- Se ha roto justo ahora - insistió ella - Podemos retirarnos sin causar más conmoción.

- No creo que el joven Potter sea feliz a sabiendas que un año de su memoria se ha perdido - dijo Severus con cinismo - Lo sabrá.

- Pero usted puede convencerlo de las bondades que le ha acarreado - Narcisa miró a Albus de manera suplicante - Nosotros nos retiraremos a Francia, donde podremos instalarnos algunos años.

- Es posible - Albus hizo un ademán afirmativo - Aun así me resulta totalmente desconcertante la manera en que ha actuado el hechizo.

- Simplemente excepcional - insistió el viejo en el retrato, y Narcisa se obligó a mirarlo de manera severa.

- Draco debería hacerse responsable, al menos de esto - Severus sonrió de manera socarrona y se puso de pie - Después de todo ha sido su obra. No ha aceptado la ayuda de nadie e hizo esto solo, pese a que intenté saber la forma exacta en que lo hizo.

- Mi hijo tenía mucha presión sobre sí - la mujer se humedeció los labios - Fue natural que actuase de esa manera.

- Tendrá más presión ahora.

- Nada que no pueda resolver con la ayuda de su madre - insistió ella - Déjenos ir.

- Temo que el joven Malfoy debe responder por las consecuencias - Albus pareció apenado, pero Narcisa no creyó que lo sintiera en verdad y dio la vuelta para salir de esa habitación.

Su hijo había tenido mucha suerte para salir con vida de esa, pensó con amargura. Sin embargo, justo con lo que estaba por ocurrir, la suerte se le estaba terminando.

o.o.o

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de la que Ron le había hablado y entró con grandes zancadas hasta detenerse en una cama ocupada, donde la tenue luz de una cortina entreabierta se filtraba para iluminar el rostro tranquilo de ese... ese...

- ¡Malfoy! - llamó con malhumor y se inclinó para tomar al rubio de los hombros y zarandearlo violentamente - ¡Despierta, pequeño desgraciado!

La mirada gris golpeó a Harry de lleno y sintió un violento mareo que le hizo inclinarse a un lado de la cama para vomitar.

Demonios.

- Vaya... Si que estás indispuesto - musitó Draco y gimió quedito - Y eso que no llevaste la peor parte en todo esto. Aún duele, mierda.

- ¿Qué no llevé la peor parte en todo esto? - Harry lo miró con odio - ¡¡Me hechizaste!!

Draco parpadeó.

Fue tarde cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando y sólo pudo meter un poco las manos para aminorar el impacto de los golpes que estaba recibiendo tan repentinamente.

Libre.

¡Harry estaba libre!

Draco dejó escapar un jadeo cuando uno de los golpes coincidió con la herida recién curada y sollozó de dolor. Increíblemente eso hizo que el moreno se detuviera y lo mirara con detenimiento antes de que sus manos apartaran las mantas y descubrieran esa piel amoratada en el abdomen que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no te han curado esto? - demandó con furia.

- ¿Cómo quieres qué sepa? - Draco hizo un ovillo con su cuerpo y respiró agitadamente luchando por calmar el dolor - El sanador ha comenzado a decir un montón de idioteces sobre hechizos inadecuados y reacciones alérgicas que me tienen así. Y luego llegas tu y me atacas a golpes como demente.

- ¡¡Tengo razón para estar molesto contigo!! - aulló Harry indignado.

- Supongo...

Harry odió la tranquilidad con la que el rubio había dicho eso. Con aun más furia deseó volver a golpearlo, pero otro terrible mareo le hizo volver a voltear a vomitar ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien suspiró.

- Es raro que aun halla poción en tu cuerpo - dijo con cansancio - No te preocupes, Potter, pronto terminarás de expulsarla y todo volverá a la normalidad.

¿Qué era normal?

- No creas que no te lo haré pagar, Malfoy - escupió el moreno antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación sosteniéndose de todo lo que estaba a su alcance - Por tu culpa me siento así.

Draco lo sabía.

- Después, Potter... Después...

Harry chocó contra el suave cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy y se ruborizó al ver esa expresión preocupada de la mujer, quien le tocó la frente de inmediato. Al instante se apartó de ella, como si el tacto le quemara y detectó una mirada dolida en los bellos ojos claros.

- Lo siento - dijo ella al comprender y le dio paso para que pudiera salir - Sólo no hagas movimientos bruscos, las nauseas te durarán mucho más.

¿Qué?

- En algún momento debo terminar de expulsar la poción que me dio su hijo, de mi cuerpo - dijo Harry con rencor.

Narcisa enarcó una ceja.

- Ya no hay poción en tu cuerpo, Harry.

Pero el chico estaba muy ocupado vomitando para escuchar y se fue maldiciendo por el corredor.


	13. Chapter 12 ¿No hay nada?

**Notas: ** Alguns ya se dieron cuenta. La historia tiene un mpreg a partir de ahora. Gracias.

**Capitulo doce: ¿No hay nada?**

Hermione se humedeció los labios cuando tuvo que penetrar en la habitación y ver a Harry vomitando.

Pensó que eso se estaba volviendo un hábito molesto en su amigo, pero lo justificó al instante y se acercó para ayudarlo a sostenerse sobre el retrete, sintiendo la manera violenta en que su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si, gracias - gimió el moreno y apoyó la frente en la orilla de la porcelana - No lo entiendo. ¿Tanta poción metió en mi cuerpo?

La muchacha parpadeó al escuchar esa pregunta.

- ¿Harry, has leído el informe que te mande? - levantó la mirada y vio el sobre que le había dejado al moreno, totalmente intacto - Olvídalo - gruñó - En realidad Malfoy usó una cantidad moderada de poción para crear el lazo. Calculé lo que has expulsado desde que comenzó a romperse hasta el momento en que Ron te encontró, tras ese ataque que repelieron. La poción ha terminado de salir de tu sistema porque era una cantidad insuficiente, incluso para hacer que el hechizo funcionara.

- Estás diciendo algo absolutamente ridículo - gruñó Harry - Si no era poción suficiente para hacer que el hechizo funcionara, ¿por qué pasé un año siendo esclavo de ese idiota?

Hermione guardó un prudente silencio.

- Estoy investigando justo eso - aseguró la muchacha - El punto es que no estás vomitando por la poción - dudó - Es… algo más.

- Nadie vomita por gusto - el muchacho se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cama tambaleándose para recostarse con tremendo cuidado - Juro que mataré a Malfoy. Tiene suficiente descaro para no haber escapado mientras estuve inconsciente.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama para acomodar los cabellos de su amigo.

- Es que no lo dejaron - le informó - Dumbledore piensa que debe hacerse responsable de las consecuencias.

- Si, y con gusto le partiré la cara en cuando deje de marearme sólo por levantarme.

- Dudo que te dejen hacer eso, Harry.

El moreno miró a su amiga con una ceja enarcada.

La idea de que de nuevo no tenía un dato importante de información le inundó y bufó.

- Escupe, Hermione.

- ¡Es absolutamente increíble! - exclamó ella excitada - Había leído del tema, pero nunca esperé ser testigo de algo así, y debo admitir que resulta fascinante.

- Seguro - Harry gimió.

- Es normal que hallan logrado tanto juntos; quiero decir, no me entusiasma que hallas sido su protector, pero si los resultados.

- Hermione… - advirtió con cansancio.

- ¡Serás padre!

Harry pensó que su amiga había olvidado un pequeño detalle en todo eso. Después volvió a sentir nauseas y gimió en un intento por detenerlas.

- Explícate - pidió - ¿Dices que Malfoy embarazó a una mujer aprovechándose de mí?

- Bueno - ella dudó - A estas alturas no sabría explicar quién se aprovechó de quién.

Raro. Definitivamente raro.

- ¿Y eso es porque…? - invitó el moreno.

- El gestante es Draco Malfoy.

Hilarante… ¡¡Imposible!!

- ¡Hermione, por el amor de Dios! ¡¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo!!

- ¡No me estas escuchando, Harry! - insistió ella con entusiasmo - Te estoy informando que has engendrado a un bebé en el cuerpo de tu protegido debido a la cantidad de magia acumulada por el lazo. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que tiene que ver con algo más, pero necesito comprobarlo antes de aventurarme a hacer conjeturas - frunció el ceño - Por el momento no me cabe la menor duda de que estás a punto de ser padre gracias a un hecho mágico que no se repetía desde hace centurias.

Harry guardó silencio. De pronto se encontró con que no sabía qué decir a eso. No. Definitivamente tampoco sabía qué pensar.

Era…

- ¿Un bebé? - musitó - ¿Y dices que Dumbledore ha dicho que debe hacerse responsable de las consecuencias?

- Tal como lo oyes - aseguró ella.

- Por eso dijo que había llevado la peor parte - reflexionó -, pero no me dijo nada.

- Lo que es comprensible - ella se encogió de hombros - No podía simplemente anunciar su estado tras saber que estabas libre y, absolutamente molesto por lo ocurrido.

- Oh - se humedeció los labios - ¿Están seguros?

- Absolutamente.

Bueno. Eso… cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Harry torció los labios al comprender que lo primero que debía abandonar era su intento por partirle la cara al rubio.

Y lo otro…

- ¿Y qué quiere decir Dumbledore exactamente con "hacerse cargo de las consecuencias"?

Hermione se puso colorada.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento ante esa reacción.

- Bueno - la muchacha jugueteó con las manos - Ante el intento por la señora Malfoy de llevarse a Draco junto con tu bebé. Ha decidido que firmen un pacto conyugal para proteger tus intereses.

¿Intereses?

¿Le interesaba?

Bueno, debía pensar en ello con cuidado, pero…

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que debieron consultar eso conmigo? - preguntó con peligrosidad.

- No estabas consciente para hacértelo saber.

- Quizá no quise saber, en primer lugar - el moreno frunció el ceño - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy! ¡Quien jodió un año de mi vida! ¡¡Claro que no me interesa lo que pase con él!! ¡¡Debieron dejarlo ir!!

Hermione se inclinó a besar la frente de su amigo.

- No se trata sólo del bebé de Malfoy, Harry… Se trata de algo tuyo también - sonrió - Y el Harry Potter que yo conozco no abandona nada suyo, aún cuando tenga que relacionarse con algo totalmente desagradable.

Tal vez.

- Pero no deja de ser Draco Malfoy… - insistió el chico con un molesto rubor en las mejillas.

- El hechizo funcionó con poción insuficiente - señaló ella con tono ausente y miró a Harry - Algún día podrás explicarme por qué fue así.

A veces Hermione tenía un sentido del análisis totalmente extraño, al menos para Harry, quien la vio salir de la habitación.

Decidió no pensar en eso, especialmente porque una nueva nausea le obligó a hacer un ovillo con su cuerpo hasta lograr calmarla y un extraño terror se apoderó de él.

Un bebé.

Por Dios.

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy miraba a través de la ventana de manera ausente. Hasta hace poco había tenido que compartir una larga charla con su madre, quien se encargó de hacerle sentir todo su apoyo e insistió en que debían huir.

Huir… Hasta hace poco más de dos semanas eso no era necesario.

Draco acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho para abrazarlas y suspiró. Un tremendo vacío amenazaba con ahogarlo, ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Esa realidad no le gustaba.

Tal vez hizo mal, pero dentro de todo ello, hubo algo bueno.

¿O no?

Bueno, debía admitir que fue egoísta, pero hubo un momento en que sintió que todo había cambiado. Por primera vez se sintió capaz de alcanzar lo que realmente quería.

Y ahora lo había perdido de forma violenta, sin que nadie lo preparara para ello. Para colmo, estaba eso…

Draco se movió de nuevo, recostándose y una mano comenzó a tamborear en su vientre.

Increíble.

Un acontecimiento casi olvidado; remitido a los libros de historia medica, pasaba justo ahora, después de la guerra.

Y no en cualquier persona. Le pasaba a él: Draco Malfoy.

Simplemente increíble.

Lo único seguro que Draco tenía de todo eso era que no podría detenerlo. No tenía el valor.

Además… aún estaba la sensación de pertenencia que le hacía totalmente posesivo con Harry. Y, por ridículo que sonara, esto sólo lo acentuaba.

¿Quería eso?

"Aún podemos salir de este lugar antes de que Potter decida aceptar la absurda idea de Dumbledore", había dicho su madre "No tenemos que aceptarlo, hijo".

¿No tenían?

Después de la ofensa de haber reclamado al héroe para sí mismo, ¿no tenían?

Un Malfoy no escapa, mucho menos para llevar la carga de la deshonra de un lazo roto, en el que la resultante era un bebé sin… "padre".

Pero… Tampoco estaban hablando de un noviazgo común, donde dos jóvenes habían perdido el control de sus actos.

Trataban con un lazo amo/siervo donde Harry Potter fue la "victima".

¿Era justo amarrar a Harry a eso?

Draco sabía que el moreno no era injusto, pero tenía tanto miedo. Ahora que había perdido a su protector podía admitirlo abiertamente. Incluso podía comprender el terror que tuvo su bisabuelo al enterarse que moriría y dejaría libre a una bruja vudú capaz de perseguirlo aun en el infierno.

Tenía miedo. Por él, por Harry y… por el bebé que se desarrollaba de forma inusual en su cuerpo.

Si el lazo no se hubiese roto, esa sería una maravillosa noticia.

Si el lazo aun existiera, Draco podría anunciar el acontecimiento con la esperanza de verse envuelto entre esos brazos tan gentiles y protectores.

Pero ya no había lazo.

¿Ya no quedaba nada?

El rubio torció los labios y dejó de tamborear en su vientre.

Tarareó una canción para calmar al nonato, pero quien estaba llorando era él.

Se sentía tan solo. Lo peor es que no era capaz de volver a atar a Harry Potter. No quería.

Lo necesitaba, pero no quería.

o.o.o

- Ni un solo comentario - advirtió Hermione a Ron, quien hizo una mueca de total desagrado antes de avanzar con total desinterés hacia el comedor, donde un par de rubios charlaban tranquilamente.

- Malfoy - saludó con frialdad y se sentó cerca para servirse.

- Weasley - correspondió el rubio con igual desinterés. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia el espacio vacío, detrás de Ron, y apretó los labios para volverlos a posar en ese plato repleto de comida nutritiva que su madre le había elegido.

- ¿Buscando a Harry, hurón? - Ron habría notado ese movimiento en cualquier circunstancia - Esta en su cuarto. Vomitando. - vio que Draco torcía los labios - Debe serte totalmente cómodo que se encargue hasta de esos pequeños malestares.

- Señor Weasley - intervino Narcisa con frialdad - ¿Me equivoco al suponer que los problemas maritales de su amigo no son de su incumbencia?

Ron enrojeció. La palabra sexo, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter jamás deberían volver a relacionarse frente a él.

- Está bien, Madre - dijo Draco con tono conciliador - Weasley debe tener muy poco alcance para imaginar los beneficios de tener a alguien que se haga cargo de las molestias.

- ¡Pequeño desgra…¡

- ¡Ronald Weasley! - intervino una furiosa Hermione, quien había ayudado a servir la comida y lo miró - ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije?

- Él empezó.

- ¿Asustado, Weasley? - Draco sonrió - Tendré que recordar este momento para contárselo a mi hijo. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutará tanto como yo.

Hermione parpadeo un poco sorprendida. Que Draco estuviese tan hecho a la idea de tener un bebé resultaba un tanto chocante. Especialmente cuando Harry había comenzado a maldecir el embarazo en cuestión a medida que vomitaba todo lo que lograba tragar.

- No creo que el hijo de Harry se burle de su tío Ron - intervino ella.

- ¿Disculpa? - Draco la miró con una ceja enarcada - Mi hijo no tiene relación alguna con Weasley. Así que ahórrate la idea de que sea su "tío".

La muchacha meneó la cabeza y continuó acercando la comida.

Ron sonrió malévolamente y apoyó una mejilla en una mano, sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

- Conociendo a Harry terminaré siendo el padrino de la criatura.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - exclamó Draco con molestia.

- Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy - una fría voz, proveniente de un desmejorado moreno sorprendió a todos en la mesa - Con mi actual estado de ánimo la idea de un cadáver no resulta tan desagradable. En verdad me lo estoy pensando.

Draco se encogió un poco, pero logró reunir algo de orgullo para mantenerse sereno ante esa mirada verde que le pareció absolutamente desconocida. Miró a Harry sentarse lo más lejos de la comida y a Granger acercarle comida a base de verduras que consumió con lentitud.

Se veía mal.

El rubio se humedeció los labios y sintió el apretón de la mano de su madre. Eso bastó para que continuara consumiendo la comida que estaba en su plato, pensando que sería mejor terminar lo más pronto posible para no seguir con esa insana visión.

Harry apartó el plato y entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa, posando los ojos en el nervioso rubio quien comía lo más rápido posible.

- He pensado en todo esto - anunció Harry. Logrando que el penetrante silencio se volviera espeso y todas las miradas se posaran en él - Estoy furioso por tu absoluta muestra de egoísmo, y con gusto te patearía el trasero.

Draco apretó los labios.

- Qué pena que eso esté fuera de tu alcance, Potter - ironizó.

- Lo sé - Harry cerró los ojos - Tu actual situación hace que los demás te protejan de mí - sonrió - Irónico, ¿no?

Narcisa enarcó una ceja ante eso.

- Mi hijo y yo podríamos librarlo de toda responsabilidad, señor Potter - intentó ella.

- No - Harry la miró con furia - Usted no va a llevarse a mi hijo, señora. ¡Porque lo quiera o no, ese hijo es mío también!

Narcisa palideció.

- Harry… - intentó intervenir Hermione.

- Por lo tanto haremos las cosas como deben ser - determinó Harry, sin hacer caso al intento de su amiga y posó los ojos en el rubio - Firmaremos un pacto de consorcio mágico.

Draco abrió la boca. Volvió a cerrarla cuando no encontró nada qué decir.

Un intenso terror comenzó a invadirle y se humedeció los labios al comprender que era Harry quien lo causaba. La persona que le causó tanta confianza por un año entero ahora le provocaba esa sensación de inseguridad y terror que le obligaba a mantenerse callado.

No, no estaba bien.

No era lo que Harry quería. Por alguna razón podía saberlo. Pero al parecer, era lo que le convenía a ambos.

- ¿Casarnos? - musitó finalmente.

- Por decirlo de alguna manera - Harry torció los labios y desvió la vista.

¿Cómo?

- Estarás bajo mi… _protección_ hasta que el bebé nazca - el moreno sonrió al decir esas palabras - Después de eso puedes irte a donde te de la gana. Después de todo no tenías planeado llevar a mi hijo, ¿cierto?

No… cierto, pero…

- Ahora será bajo mis condiciones, Malfoy.

Harry sonrió. Fue ese momento en que Draco comprendió que todo eso era parte de la venganza que no le habían permitido realizar al moreno y que no se negaría.

La memoria de su abuelo regresó al chico, pensando en esa magnífica bruja que había muerto bajo su mando.

Ella también lo perseguiría hasta el final de las consecuencias.

Harry había elegido hacer peor. Lo torturaría en vida.

Pero… Draco debía admitir que, aún así, no lo culpaba.

Se sentía totalmente miserable, pero no lo culpaba.

Por que ya no quedaba nada, ¿verdad?


	14. Chapter 13 Beneficios

**Trece: Beneficios **

"Escapemos, en Francia no podrá hacernos daño. Ni siquiera sabemos si pueda encontrarnos"

¿Era eso posible?

"Ya no hay un lazo que le indique el sitio donde estás, hijo. Tu lo has visto. Esta actuando de manera irracional"

Más bien parecía una forma totalmente razonable, al menos para tratase de alguien que ha vivido un año entero bajo el mando de un amo, y de repente despierte sin recordar nada.

Era obvio que pensara que todo había sido malo. Después de todo era lo que esperaría del Malfoy que lo petrificó en la escuela, ¿verdad?

"No quiero que te lastime, hijo. No lo toleraría"

Lo comprendía. En verdad que sí, pero…

- Él no me hará daño, madre - susurró con respeto y levantó los ojos grises a los de ella, la mujer que parecía querer romper a llorar en esos mismos momentos al ver que no podía protegerlo (de nuevo) - Soy quien lleva a su hijo. Harry Potter no dañará a su hijo. Tranquila.

Porque ya no quedaba nada, sólo eso que de formaba día con día en su cuerpo de forma clandestina.

- No podré soportarlo - sollozó ella.

Draco lo sabía.

- Entonces ve a Francia - ofreció - Yo me reuniré contigo, cuando el bebé halla nacido.

La mujer lloró.

El dolor en su mirada demostró a Draco que ella comprendía la intención de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se sintió terriblemente humillado al no poder convertirse en el hijo que podría enorgullecerle.

Le daría la oportunidad a Harry de tener la revancha y se iría cuando eso, que los unía a ambos, terminara.

Una vez que Harry tuviese a su hijo ya no lo necesitaría.

Tal vez hasta dejaría de estar molesto por su pequeña imprudencia y lo disculparía. Entonces podría marchar con orgullo al saber que había saldado su cuenta.

Después de todo Harry había cumplido con su cometido: lo había protegido hasta el final de las consecuencias, junto con su familia.

Y una vez que sintiera que había pagado el favor, podría volver a levantar la mirada ante Harry Potter y sentirse orgullosamente Malfoy.

Por el momento era mejor así.

- No puedo dejarte - objetó Narcisa.

- Si te quedas me derrumbaré, madre - susurró Draco - Lo haré porque sé que me amas. Necesito ser fuerte y para eso debes dejarme.

Ella dudó. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta que lo atrajo contra su pecho y comenzó a llenarle de llanto y besos.

Ella comprendía.

- No lo había notado… Ya eres un hombre, Malfoy.

El chico sonrió ante lo irónico que sonaba eso cuando estaba gestando a un bebé, pero aceptó de buena gana el comentario y devolvió los besos a su madre.

Lo haría bien. Esta vez lo haría bien.

Aún no sabía lo que quería obtener con todo eso. Sólo estaba seguro de que no quería hacerlo a su estilo, por esta vez.

o.o.o

- Hábleme - comenzó Harry - de eso que hizo funcionar el hechizo sin poción suficiente.

Dumbledore sonrió. Claro que esperaba esa pregunta, pero, para ser sinceros, no del propio Harry, quien parecía tremendamente confundido, pese a que se había plantado con firmeza frente a él y poseía una mirada determinada y segura.

- Harry - comenzó y acercó los dulces hasta él, viendo que no tomaba uno solo - tu condición de siervo es totalmente novedosa a todos los magos que hemos estudiado toda clase de hechizos de servidumbre, especialmente en el último año, en que intentamos librarte de ella. Puedo decir con seguridad que las semejanzas con el hechizo usado por el anciano Malfoy fueron relevantes, pero no definitivas, por lo que puedo asegurar que tu situación resulta nueva.

En pocas palabras no sabían exactamente lo que había pasado. Harry dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones y se permitió sentarse en la silla a sus espaldas para mirar el sitio con mayor detenimiento. Hasta entonces no había tenido la necesidad de entrar en esa oficina, instalada provisionalmente para el líder de la Orden, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí podía notar el montón de cosas sin aparente utilidad que adornaban los estantes, incluyendo el montón de pinturas sobre las paredes, donde se veía la de ese viejo, al que Dumbledore había identificado como Malfoy.

- Tu despliegue sobre la mesa ha preocupado a la señora Malfoy - continuó Dumbledore.

- Debería preocuparte el propio despliegue realizado por su hijo para originar todo esto - murmuró Harry con amargura.

- No tiene menos culpa de lo ocurrido - aceptó el viejo - Pero no desearía arrepentirme de mi decisión por mantener cautivo a su único hijo.

Ah, si. Fue Dumbledore quien había impedido que Malfoy se fuera.

Harry torció los labios ante la incomodidad que esa idea le provocaba. No podía terminar de decidir si era bueno o malo que Draco Malfoy se viese obligado a quedarse para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias; muy especialmente porque "las consecuencias" era un bebé suyo.

La sola idea le resultaba incómoda.

- ¿Por qué aceptó? - cuestionó el moreno - Pudo simplemente escapar sin necesidad de que yo lo supiera.

- La ignorancia no siempre es el mejor camino, Harry - murmuró Dumbledore - Además, aún queda la posibilidad de que recuerdes todo.

¿La había?

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sabemos - admitió el viejo - Como ya te he dicho, tu lazó ha sido totalmente novedoso, incluso al viejo Malfoy, quien usó el mismo hechizo hace años.

- Pero no quiero recordar - musitó Harry - Nadie sabe lo que Draco Malfoy hizo mientras me tuvo de sirviente.

Dumbledore comprendió la naturaleza de esas palabras. Harry estaba molesto, pero no odiaba a Malfoy. Si ese año había resultado ser demasiado para el chico, confirmaría todo lo malo que, pensaba, había pasado.

Aunque Dumbledore no estaba seguro de que todo hubiese sido malo. Después de todo se encontró con un Harry fuerte y orgulloso, las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de "capturarlo" en el, transcurso de ese año.

Además el gestante era Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?

¿No daba eso una imagen bastante clara a Harry?

- No tenemos manera de evitarlo - dijo el viejo - , pero recomiendo que tomes las cosas con calma cuando lo hagas - lo miró - Debes tener presente que el joven Malfoy tiene en su cuerpo el desarrollo de la vida de tu hijo.

Harry se encogió al escuchar eso. Tendría un futuro tenso si tenía que recordar cosas desagradables y tener siempre presente que ese idiota era el mismo en donde su único hijo estaba por conocer la vida.

- Si, señor - murmuró con enfado.

o.o.o

Ronald tendría que admitir que desconocía a ese hurón, justo en esos momentos.

Desde que lo vio entrar a la pequeña sala, vestido de ese claro color, acompañado de su madre, supo que las cosas habían cambiado.

Había una serenidad en esa mirada gris que le causaba terribles escalofríos, ya que hacían desconocido al chico, a quien siempre había odiado. Es más, era ahora que podía comprender a Harry, quien en el transcurso de ese año se había esforzado por protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas; ese chico lucía desvalido, incluso resignado a su destino.

¡Por todos los demonios, si hasta el propio Ron sentía una terrible necesidad por protegerlo!

Lo irónico es que el enemigo era el propio Harry.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada rápidamente de ese estúpido rubio y enarcó una ceja al ver entrar a Harry.

El transcurso de esa semana, donde discretos preparativos habían dado lugar a esa sencilla ceremonia nupcial habían tenido de un terrible humor al chico. El propio Ron había preferido hacerse a un lado cada que el tema salía a relucir y veía que Harry recuperaba ese amargo y siniestro humor que no podría dejar explotar debido a ese bebé que venía en camino.

Sin ese bebé las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero el pelirrojo no estaba seguro de que resultasen más satisfactorias. Después de todo el rubio había sido el culpable de un año perdido, según las palabras de Harry. Sin embargo Ron solo había visto ganancias. La primera, desde luego, era la curiosa muerte del señor oscuro. Y la otra, aunque Harry no lo admitiera, era ese bebé que haría de la familia Potter algo más numerosa. Justo el mismo bebé que había enloquecido de amor a la madre de Ron y que tenía a una Hermione fascinada y metiendo las narices en libros especializados.

Ganancias.

Aunque era obvio que Harry no lo veía así, para todos estaba claro.

- Piensa en los beneficios - dijo Ron cuando su amigo se acercó, peleando con la corbata que apretaba su cuello.

Harry lo miró con esa curiosa expresión a la que había acostumbrado a todos esa semana. Donde claramente daba a entender que no veía beneficio alguno.

Ron lo ignoró.

- Beneficios - repitió Harry para convencerse.

El corazón de Harry golpeaba de forma violenta contra su pecho.

Todo eso estaba por rebasar sus expectativas, pero no podía clarificar si era positivo o negativo.

Y en realidad era eso lo malo.

Debería estar seguro de lo perjudicial de la situación, sin embargo esa figura etérea con túnica clara lograba distraerle de esa idea con seguridad alarmante.

Malo, porque su corazón bombeaba de forma agridulce a medida que la ceremonia se desarrollaba. Y aunque habían acudido pocas personas, el chico se sentía terriblemente observado.

No era para menos. Estaba a punto de firmar un pacto matrimonial. Y aunque no era estrictamente formal, resultaba profundamente incómodo; más ahora que alcanzaba a ver esa sutil sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore y la emocionada mirada de Hermione. También resultaba contradictoria la severa expresión de Ron, quien miraba todo con silenciosa atención.

Todo era absolutamente extraño, a opinión de Harry. Las cosas se estaban desarrollando de forma muy tranquila, por tratarse de una unión forzada por un poderoso lazo creado a costa de un año del héroe.

Pasados los días, sin embargo, Harry se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran tan estrictamente perjudiciales; no por los demás, al menos. Después de todo la creación de ese lazo le dio un excedente de capacidad mágica que venció a Lord Voldemort.

Curioso. Porque lo que Harry recordaba era totalmente confuso y aún no se explicaba el milagro ocurrido para que el hechizo volviera a rebotar hacia el mago oscuro.

Nadie se lo había explicado. Al parecer él era el único que tenía la respuesta. Lo malo es que tampoco lo comprendía.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo encontraba un tanto irrelevante, especialmente al ser tan consciente de la presencia a su lado, que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del viejo juez al frente de ambos. Justo en ese momento pensaba que jamás lo había visto en esa actitud. Nunca vio esa atención casi resignada en Draco Malfoy, quien lucía tan terriblemente frágil, a su lado, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos de forma discreta.

Raro. El rubio parecía haber cambiado bastante en el transcurso de ese año, ¿verdad?

La curiosidad sobre aquello que provocó esa situación hacía que Harry arrugara un poco el ceño, sintiendo ese molesto bombeo en su pecho. Quería saber lo ocurrido, pero a la vez estaba molesto a causa de ese repentino interés en esa persona que te había robado un año de su vida.

- ¿Señor Potter?

El moreno se sobresaltó y parpadeó para mirar al viejo juez, quien parecía tremendamente comprensivo a la situación y dedicándole esa sonrisa suavizada.

Ignorar que había recibido gestos suavizados en el transcurso de esos 5 días era imposible cuando las veía tan continuamente.

- Es tu turno de firmar - informó Draco, mirándolo de reojo, para volver a desviar los ojos grises.

Era extraño ver la forma en que esa mirada arrogante se había diluido, especialmente en los últimos días.

Harry hizo un escueto ademán de aceptación y tomó la pluma mágica para apretar los labios al notar un ligero temblor que controló al oprimir el instrumento con fuerza innecesaria.

Dumbledore había recomendado la creación de ese contracto matrimonial. Desde luego que Harry protestó a la idea, sin embargo recibió varias explicaciones que le parecieron absolutamente razonables; especialmente las relacionadas con esa nueva vida que se estaba gestando de forma milagrosa en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

De todas las cosas que Harry había escuchado, pudo rescatar sólo una: iba a ser padre y esa responsabilidad no era totalmente obligada ya que alcanzaba a admitir que la idea le resultaba beneficiosa.

Sí. Ser padre le hacía feliz. Hasta podía sentir que era lo único bueno que obtenía de ese año perdido, pese a que el resto de la comunidad mágica mostraba su euforia ante la definitiva y curiosa caída de Lord Voldemort.

No lo había pedido, cierto; y estaba seguro que en ese año no lo esperó tampoco, pero no le molestaba, al contrario. Incluso se sentía capaz de tolerar a Draco Malfoy, al menos hasta que decidiera dejarlos a ambos.

Harry apretó los labios y firmó rápidamente el espacio donde le correspondía. Un brillo mágico rodeó el pergamino, al instante se enrolló y voló hacia las manos del juez, quien sonrió de esa forma bonachona.

- Felicito su decisión, señores - murmuró el juez y se giró para irse del lugar.

Harry tensó su cuerpo al sentir que la mano del rubio le alcanzaba a rozar el dorso. El tacto desapareció y el moreno giró la cabeza y vio que el rubio caminaba con lentitud hacia su madre, quien le estrechó amorosamente y le dijo varias cosas.

- No ha sido el matrimonio más efusivo - comentó Ron, quien se acercó de inmediato. por detrás.- Ese hurón ha actuado como si le estuvieran condenando.

- ¡Ron! - regañó la muchacha, quien venía detrás.- Te he dicho que guardes tus comentarios.

- En realidad aprecié lo mismo - correspondió el moreno.

- Normal - Hermione se encogió de hombros - La señora Malfoy no estuvo de acepto con las condiciones que propiciaron el contrato.

- Si Malfoy no quería aceptar esto, debió decirlo.

- No le diste mucha opción tampoco, Harry - puntualizó la morena.

Eso estaba a punto de parecer un reclamo, ¿verdad? La reciente simpatía que Hermione había desarrollado hacia el rubio comenzaba a resultar un tanto asfixiante y molesta; especialmente porque lograba hacerle ver como el villano.

Fue Draco Malfoy quien lo secuestró por un año para hacerlo su sirviente.

¿Acaso Hermione se había olvidado de eso?

Hasta cierto punto comprendía que estuviese emocionada por el bebé, él también estaba emocionado por el bebé; pero no podía pasar el hecho de que se tratase de Draco Malfoy.

- Él no me dio opciones - replicó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso - apoyó Ron.

Hermione dejó que un prudente silencio de su parte acompañara las palabras de apoyo que Ron daba a su necio amigo.

La chica comprendía perfectamente la indignada posición de Harry, especialmente si no podía recordarse a sí mismo en ese año de presunto dominio mágico; pero ella estaba segura de que el chico tuvo mayores beneficios al estar a merced de ese lazo mágico ya que no recordaba haberlo visto tan seguro de sí mismo y de la misión que tenía.

Harry fue realmente libre durante ese año, pese al incómodo asunto de su servidumbre. Él no lo creía así porque no podía recordarlo, pero Hermione no volvió a ver esa sonrisa satisfecha desde que el lazo se rompió. Además estaba eso que Harry le había hecho prometer antes de que ella se asegurara de darle una ventaja en la batalla final.

"Si yo llego a faltar, asegúrate de que nada lo lastime."

De alguna manera, el Harry de ese tiempo, lo había sabido.

Ahora era cuando Hermione debía encargarse de cumplir esa pequeña promesa.


	15. Chapter 14 Un ave prisionera

**Catorce: Un ave prisionera**

Un cuarto pequeño en una casa pequeña.

Era ese al sitio al que habían llegado, tras una ceremonia sencilla, con pocos invitados, poco glamur y, desde luego, poca euforia.

Draco ya había visto ceremonias así, pero no eran nupciales, eran fúnebres.

Una sonrisa irónica adornó su rostro ante la comparación y suspiró deslizando ambas manos hasta su vientre, donde la causa de esa ceremonia descansaba tranquilamente, haciéndose notar lentamente, especialmente en esa ceremonia, donde un terrible mareo casi lo derrumba en el momento justo que su mano tomó la pluma mágica para firmar.

Porque fue por eso, ¿verdad?

No fue terror.

¿Cierto?

No era Harry Potter quien le causaba terror. Después de todo lo había protegido durante un año. No pudo perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana, ¿no es así?

Draco apretó los labios y caminó hasta el mueble donde habían guardado su ropa.

Poca ropa. Sólo la más necesaria. Así se lo habían indicado a su madre, quien se encargó de la sencilla mudanza.

El rubio deslizó la mirada por las túnicas ordenadas y pensó que jamás había visto tan poca ropa en su vida. Finalmente localizó las pijamas y apretó los labios nuevamente, viendo que sólo había dos.

Su estilo de vida se había reducido a escalas ridículas, ¿no?

El chico sacó una de las prendas y suspiró de alivio, viendo que su madre había elegido las más cómodas. La colocó en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar la costosa y elegante túnica con la que había contraído nupcias.

Una túnica nueva, elegida por su propia madre. Diseñada por modistos mágicos costosos y detallada con hilos de oro y plata en los puños de las mangas.

El beige más puro, había dicho su madre.

"Por que eres puro, hijo"

¿Lo era?

Draco frunció el ceño ante la idea de que todo ese trabajo se había echado a perder. Después de todo su compañero había portado una túnica usada. Justo aquella que lució en el colegio, y que se habrían encargado de agrandar para que se viera imponente, pese a que no tenía el mismo trabajo que la túnica beige del rubio.

Que ridículo. Draco había tenido los ojos puestos en una túnica de segundo uso, cuando lo que deseaba era posar los ojos en la mirada verde de Harry.

Pero… Harry ya no tenía amor en esa mirada. Ahora sólo quedaba odio y desprecio.

El rubio se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama ante un nuevo mareo y gimió rogando porque se pasara pronto. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama y respiró pausadamente, cómo su madre le había aconsejado, para alejar el repentino malestar.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la mirada y vio que Harry sostenía la puerta, mirándolo con interés.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Malfoy?

Malfoy. Ya no era _Draco_ para Harry.

El rubio desvió la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sintiendo que el mareo se intensificaba de forma horrible. De pronto todo había comenzado a girar a su alrededor, riéndose cruelmente de él y del bebé que dormía en su cuerpo.

Ridículo.

¡Ridículo!

- ¿Malfoy?

Quiso responder, pero repentinamente todo se volvió negro. Lo último que alcanzó a sentir fueron unos brazos rodeándole.

No mentía al pensar que podría permanecer desmayado por siempre, si era envuelto en los brazos de Harry.

o.o.o

_Un llanto. _

_Sollozante y desgarrador. Parecía pedir auxilio, pese a que no había palabra alguna que resonase, una y otra vez, en el oscuro y solitario lugar._

_Un doloroso llanto._

_Harry avanzó por entre la oscuridad, guiado por ese llanto. Una agridulce sensación le llenó el corazón a medida que se acercaba y posó su mano sobre ese inquieto pecho con la ingenua esperanza de tranquilizarlo._

_Conocía ese llanto._

_Un pequeño resplandor iluminó a un niño, justo a unos pasos del moreno, quien se detuvo en seco, al ver a la temblorosa figura, hecha un pequeño ovillo._

_Le dolió verlo llorando._

_- Es curioso encontrar esto justo en nuestro interior, ¿cierto?_

_Harry levantó la mirada y movió un poco la cabeza para descubrir que alguien totalmente idéntico a él, presenciaba la misma escena, con los brazos cruzados._

_- Lo es - murmuró en total acuerdo, pese a que no entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba._

_- ¿No vas a abrazarlo?- cuestionó el moreno. Harry tuvo que admitir que no había visto tanta confianza, orgullo y elegancia en algo tan parecido a él._

_- ¿Por qué debería?_

_- Porque ambos queremos hacerlo - respondió él con una sonrisa absolutamente burlona y se ajustó los lentes con un gesto muy arrogante - ¿No tienes el valor para admitirlo?_

Harry despertó y miró el techo de la habitación con detenimiento, pese a que la borrosidad no le permitía distinguir los detalles del decorado. No recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormido y, de hecho, no recordaba haber dormido tan cómodamente desde el último año; al menos el año que podía recordar.

Eso le hizo torcer un poco los labios y suspiró profundamente antes de sonreír ante el absurdo sueño que acababa de despertarlo.

Estaba claro que su inconsciente sabía algo que él no, y no parecía que fuese a obtener ese conocimiento "gratis". Al menos eso pensaba mientras tamboreaba esa mano ajena que descansaba sobre su pecho con una familiaridad, casi alarmante.

¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta esa situación?

Hasta sólo unos días, él y Malfoy, se habían agarrado a golpes de la forma más sana y común que puede relacionar a dos rivales. Una noche fue petrificado y al otro momento, en que despertó, se encuentra con que el rubio gestaba a su hijo.

El mundo era total y absurda estupidez.

Ahora despertaba con Malfoy en su cama, acomodado contra su pecho, todo justo después de un sueño donde alguien, exactamente parecido a él, se burlaba de su enojo.

Vaya rareza.

Harry retiró la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho y se movió con cuidado para salir de la cama. Le molestó descubrir la elegante túnica con que había firmado ese pacto matrimonial y rescató sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Le pareció un tanto curioso, ya que no recordaba habérselos quitado, pero se preocupó más por salir del lugar y avanzar a su propia habitación.

Fue hasta que cerró la puerta que Draco abrió los ojos y apretó un poco los labios, antes de extender nuevamente la mano y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry.

Vaya dificultad tendrían ambos, ¿verdad?

o.o.o

- Tu obligación es cuidar del desarrollo del bebé, Harry -regañó Hermione- No es sano que Malfoy asista a sus citas médicas solo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No le pasó nada- gruñó.

- Es absurdo que no entiendas la situación- ella giró los ojos- He leído sobre el tema y la depresión en un gestante masculino es tan peligrosa como cualquier accidente.

- ¿Depresión?¿Malfoy?- frunció el ceño- Podría simplemente estar fingiendo. Es su especialidad después de todo.

- ¿Lo es?- la muchacha lo miró con interés- ¿Eso te molesta, Harry?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No me importa!

- Te estás portando de forma innecesariamente idiota- declaró la castaña.

- No es el comentario que esperaría de mi mejor amiga- ironizó el chico- Si que cambiaron las cosas en un año, ¿no?

- Bastante - concedió ella con una sonrisa y lo abrazó- No es que halla perdonado a Malfoy por lo que hizo - aclaró -, sólo quiero que te des cuenta que ha cedido - meneó la cabeza - y eso es demasiado para la imagen que tengo de él.

- Ha cambiado - murmuró Harry.

Hermione le palmeó ambos hombros tras darle un beso en los labios.

- Sólo no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan (aún cuando terminen por hacértelo).

- Es el consejo más raro que me has dado, Hermione.

- He cambiado también - ella rió.

Hermione se acomodó la ropa, pese a que era innecesario y salió de la casa. El moreno pensó que había algo de razón en las palabras de su amiga y de nuevo sintió esa molesta sensación en el estómago, antes de caminar a la habitación donde descansaba el rubio.

No alcanzó a tocar la puerta y vio que el chico se detenía en seco, mirándolo con esa incertidumbre que se había añadido en su mirada gris, todos los días en que tenían que compartir pequeños instantes.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy?

Draco apretó levemente los labios. A Harry le sorprendió notarlo.

- Voy por agua.

- El elfo... -el moreno se interrumpió al recordar que había ordenado reducir las atenciones hacia las estrictamente necesarias - No salgas. Yo la traeré.

- ¿No es tu antigua servidumbre lo que te molestó, en primer lugar?- Draco arqueó una ceja y pasó por un lado de Harry - No soy totalmente inútil. Puedo bajar por un vaso con agua, Potter. Después de todo no es un largo recorrido, la casa no es tan grande.

- Supongo que no tiene comparación con tu antigua mansión- ironizó el moreno.

- No - dijo Draco, mirándolo de reojo -, pero es justo como la describiste. Lástima que no recuerdes ese momento.

Harry apretó los puños mientras veía al rubio retirarse. Su intento por ser cordial estaba hecho mierda, especialmente ante el hecho de que el propio Malfoy sabía más, de ese año, que él.

- ¡Estaré feliz cuando te largues de aquí!- exclamó con molestia.

Draco tuvo que comprender que esas palabras no eran estrictamente verdaderas. Debía creer en ello, o no podría seguir avanzando con tanta tranquilidad hacia la cocina, en donde un asustado elfo se apresuró a atenderlo.

Cuando obtuvo su escueto vaso con agua, pensó que había sido terriblemente afortunado, ya que la discusión había resultado cordial, hasta cierto punto. Incluso hasta había alcanzado a notar algo de preocupación y remordimiento en esos ojos verdes.

Draco sonrió. Eso era _bueno_.

Debía procurar un sentimiento así en Harry, la menos dejaría de verlo como en villano que lo tuvo bajo su poder, por todo un año.

El rubio bebió detenidamente hasta reparar en un precioso pastel que lucía a mitad de la mesa. Con curiosidad se acercó y sonrió con algo de ironía al leer las letras mágicas que cambiaban de color una y otra vez.

"Recién casados".

¿Regalo de Granger, tal vez?

Hasta donde el rubio sabía era la única, además de Dumbledore, que estaba feliz por la unión.

El chico meneó la cabeza con burla y comenzó a buscar algo con qué cortar un trozo de la golosina, que había comenzado a parecerle terriblemente apetitosa. Tras los primeros 15 minutos comprendió que la sencilla casa era terriblemente complicada. ¿Dónde diablos estaban los cubiertos?

Decidido a no llamar a ninguno de los dos elfos, Draco continuó revolviendo en todos los cajones. Cuando logró dar con un cuchillo, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera victoriosa y se incorporó rápidamente, pensando en esa deliciosa tarta.

Mala idea.

El chico dio un giro bastante brusco, al menos para su condición y de pronto sintió la forma en que el suelo perdía seguridad, haciendo que se ladease de forma poco segura.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo, con un terrible dolor en el tobillo y una cortada en la palma de la mano.

El grito alarmado del elfo doméstico, le confirmó que las cosas empeorarían y tuvo que ver a ese moreno atravesar la entrada de la cocina para mirarlo con horror y enfado.

¿Había hecho enfadar a Harry de nuevo?

Draco apretó los labios, quería decir muchas cosas, pero el dolor estaba siendo terrible y se mordió los labios.

- Eres un inútil después de todo – dijo Harry con frustración.


	16. Chapter 15 Una insignificancia LEMON

**Quince: Una insignificancia.**

- No es recomendable para su condición - dijo el medimago con tremendo tacto, viendo la impaciencia de Harry - Sé que usted ha recibido miles de pociones para tratar estos casos, pero es mi deber recordarle que las circunstancias no son las mismas.

Harry apretó los labios y miró a Draco con enojo. Fugazmente recordó que tampoco le habían permitido beber pociones para sus heridas, pese a que parecían dolerle mucho, justo cuando lo encontró.

- Si que se vuelven frágiles - masculló con ironía.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante el comentario.

- Ya quiero verte gestando un bebé, para que sepas lo que se siente, Potter - murmuró a la defensiva.

- Eso sería el colmo, ¿no te parece? - Harry lo miró de manera suspicaz - Al menos debías tener algo de castigo en todo esto.

El medimago se aclaró la garganta.

Ambos magos detuvieron su discusión y desviaron la mirada, evadiéndose uno al otro.

- El punto es que sólo podemos administrar pequeños ungüentos para el dolor. Debe aplicarla todas las noches sin falta - le dio un frasco a Harry - Sea generoso con la cantidad y frote lo más delicadamente posible. Los masajes ayudarán a que la sustancia penetre la piel.

Harry parpadeó.

Draco sonrió al comprender y tuvo la vaga idea de agradecer aquella reacción que provocaba los mareos en el estado de gestación, en hombres y mujeres.

- ¿Quiere decir que debo ser quien cuide de Malfoy?

- Es su esposo - señaló el sanador innecesariamente. Cosa que provocó una mueca en el rostro de Harry - No se preocupe, no requerirá de mucho esfuerzo.

Evidentemente el medimago no comprendía los sentimientos de Harry.

- Quizá un elfo…

- Definitivamente no - negó el médico - La magia de los elfos resulta muy receptiva en la gestación de esta naturaleza.

Draco comenzó a tener explicaciones de sus continuos desmayos y torció los labios.

- Hemos comprendido - dijo el rubio, apresurándose a callar la siguiente protesta de Harry - Gracias, doctor.

Harry vio con molestia la manera en que el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie. Con fastidio se acercó y pasó uno de los brazos de Draco por sus hombros y sostuvo su peso, para evitar que apoyase en ese tobillo lastimado.

- Eres terriblemente molesto - le susurró suavemente.

Draco suspiró y se permitió una sonrisa.

- Hasta que el bebé nazca, tendrás que soportarlo.

- ¡Sabes que es demasiado! ¡Bastante has hecho ya!

- En ese caso - Draco se recargó más en su cuerpo y acercó sus labios a su sien - , déjanos ir, a mí y a mi hijo. No nos necesitas.

o.o.o

Charlie Weasley sonrió a su madre y se acercó para besarle la mejilla, provocando que la mujer suspirara. Comprendiendo los sentimientos de su madre, le hizo una escueta caricia y se acomodó en uno de los sitios de la mesa, donde sus hermanos luchaban por obtener la mayor cantidad de comida.

- Hice tu platillo favorito - anunció Molly y se acercó a servirle. Fue entonces que varias cabezas pelirrojas se voltearon hacia él, con auténtica curiosidad.

- Es raro - señaló Bill, mirando a su hermano mayor - ¿No debería diluirse el hechizo, ahora que Harry no esta bajo su servidumbre?

- Dumbledore no esta seguro de que eso pase - dijo Arthur - Al parecer sólo Harry puede retirar el hechizo.

- Pero Harry no lo recuerda - George frunció el ceño - No recuerda nada.

- Lo hará - aseguró Arthur.

Ambos gemelos hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante eso.

Charlie hizo un ademán con ambas manos, para tranquilizar a su familia, y se dispuso a comer con tranquilidad.

o.o.o

Draco estaba terriblemente insoportable.

Razón: su maldito tobillo lastimado.

Y la verdad es que sería un detalle insignificante, si no fuera porque tenía que ser Harry quien cuidara del maldito rubio. Incluso el detalle de la servidumbre había jodido un poco la paz que había logrado tener en casa, ya que el chico había encontrado la perfecta manera de fastidiarlo todo, haciéndole notar que podía ser terriblemente "necesitado" de las atenciones de su enfermero obligado.

- Potter - llamó Draco, justo cuando el moreno estaba por salir de la habitación - Me duele de nuevo, ¿puedes volver a masajearme con esa crema maravillosa?

Tremendo idiota.

- Puedo aplicártela al cuello, y apretar muy fuerte, si te complace también - propuso ese moreno en cuanto detuvo sus pasos y dio media vuelta en dirección a él.

No era una broma, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con un tonito regañón, logrando que los nervios de Harry se tensaran más.

- El sanador no aplaudirá si intentas asfixiarme - musitó con una sonrisita - En cambio, te felicitará si masajeas mi herido tobillo - le hizo una señal para que se acercara - Así que déjate de frustraciones ridículas y hazlo de una vez.

Harry lo taladró con la mirada verde, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

El moreno se encargó de desnudar la parte dañada y tomar un poco de aquel mejunje y ponerlo sobre la pálida piel hasta comenzar a extenderlo.

Y no apretó su garganta, no, pero ese tobillo sí, notando ese tic de daño en Draco.

- Déjalo quieto, si no, no podré hacerlo - sonrió Harry, con ese deje de venganza.

Draco torció los labios ante la clara mentira.

- Si que acumulas estrés, Potter - dijo en venganza y enarcó una ceja - ¿Es por tu inexistente actividad sexual, desde que despertaste? - picó y chasqueó la lengua - Déjame confiarte un secreto... Durante ese año, que no recuerdas, me confesaste que la falta de sexo te pone de mal humor - lo miró con malicia - Veo que es verdad.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose prisa por terminar.

- ¿Quieres que te responda eso? - preguntó retóricamente - No lo haré, Malfoy - y buscó un trapo para limpiarse las manos de forma urgente.

- Claro que no harás nada - Draco torció los labios - He recuperado mi buen gusto, después de todo - soltó una risita - En lo que a mí respecta, no eres más que un "insignificante error".

Un error...

¡¿Un error?!

No debería, pero esa palabra le hirvió la sangre, provocando que tomara allí donde aplicó crema, con fuerza. La suficiente como para tirar de ese tobillo hacia él, y tener a Draco cara a cara en ese momento.

- Así que un insignificante error, ¿eh? - repitió furioso, antes de tomar sus labios con energía - Esto sí que es un error - susurró separándose, y volviéndolo a besar.

Draco reaccionó empujando a Harry, aunque no pudo alejarlo mucho.

Le dedicó una contrariada expresión antes de fruncir el ceño.

- No me toques, Potter - escupió, arrastrando las palabras - No seré el medio para compensar tus ridículas frustraciones.

- Claro que sí - Harry lo atrapó con más decisión contra ese cómodo sitio - Así pensarás dos veces antes de provocar mi deseo sexual, Malfoy.

El moreno lamió la piel de su cuello con escasa lentitud, haciéndole presente a Draco de que un simple empujón no iba a detenerlo, no en ese momento, en el que deslizaba una mano bajo las ropas y tocaba su torso a ciegas, aún sabiendo perfectamente dónde debía de tocar.

Draco tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que todo eso era ridículo.

No había querido provocar eso, ¿o si?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior para detener el gemido que intentó escapar por su garganta, cuando uno de los dedos de Harry presionó suavemente esa tetilla a su alcance.

Ridículo, ¡ridículo!

- Basta - gruñó en un intento más por parar todo eso, pero la presión de las caderas de Harry le hizo jadear de sorpresa, sintiendo esa firmeza contra su vientre.

- Después - rechazó el otro.

Harry se apartó de su cuello y acercó más a Draco a él, intentando alcanzar una posición más cómoda, ahora que desabrochaba la prenda que vestía y no tendría que ir tan a ciegas, cuando se inclinó sobre aquella tetilla que había acariciado antes.

Pero ahora la acarició con su lengua, mordisqueándola y succionando lo justo para sacar algún sonido más a Draco.

Draco gimió.

Ese sonido alentó a Harry, quien, de repente había recordado la manera exacta en que debía tocar ese cuerpo para excitarlo.

De repente había recordado cada sensible rincón, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con su inquieta lengua, y saboreando esa tibia piel con una hambre que no creía ser capaz de poseer.

Asombroso. Sólo eso podría decir, si alguien le preguntaba.

Harry mordisqueó suavemente sobre ese vientre, sintiendo la forma en que se tensaba y el aire era contenido, cerca de ahí.

Asombroso, en verdad.

¿Seguiría tensándose igual si...?

Harry atrapó el filo de las ropas, descubriendo aquel miembro que parecía estar esperándolo.

El moreno alargó la lengua y lamió la dura extensión lentamente, deteniéndose en aquella punta procurándole una caricia más intensa.

Draco dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Al instante se mordió el labio, de nueva cuenta. Y apretó las caderas contra el colchón, quizá intentando alejarse de la boca de Harry.

Sobra decir que fue inútil. Harry posó ambas manos en esas piernas y volvió a tocar ese miembro con la lengua, deleitándose por la perdida de control que el rubio sufría, a medida que hacía más y más caricias.

La idea de ser quien descontrolara, aun más, esa respiración, le pareció aún más atractiva, y abrió esas piernas, viendo con sumo interés la contracción de ese estómago.

Draco sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Que interesante.

Y Harry también lo sabía.

Con ánimo de contener esos impulsos de Draco, en querer separarse de él, dejó sus piernas hasta atrapar las nalgas entre sus manos y levantar el perfecto trasero hasta la altura de su rostro. En esa posición se encargó de abrir un poco y visualizar la deliciosa entrada al cuerpo del rubio.

Harry sonrió.

El moreno lamió uno de sus testículos en la complicada postura, y mordió la delicada piel, mientras dejaba resbalar saliva hasta esa fisura que su boca se encargó de mimar.

Harry lamió, empapó ese lugar, y con cierta lujuria incluso lo penetró con su lengua.

- Harry... - jadeó el rubio.

Parecía ser una súplica implícita en su nombre. Alertando cada sentido en el moreno, quien posó los ojos en ese rostro sonrojado y reparó en el deseo que nublaba la mirada del rubio.

Precioso.

Harry se amoldó contra ese cuerpo, encontrando el punto exacto donde su miembro comenzó a ser empujado, con terrible delicadeza, hasta estar rodeado por esa calidez.

- Harry...

Otra vez.

Quería que dijera ese nombre otra vez, con ese tono.

Harry comenzó ese vaivén dentro del cuerpo del rubio, arrancando más sonidos inesperados, que se unieron a los propios. Sus manos rodearon el torso abrazándolo contra él, permitiéndole sostenerlo de manera más cómoda para impregnar más fuerza en esa penetración.

Los brazos de Draco rodearon la espalda de Harry, sosteniéndose de su piel, arañándola de forma desesperada.

Repetidas veces se mordió los labios, quizá deseando detener cada gemido y jadeo, que lograba escapar de su pecho. Todo inútil, desde luego.

- Harry - gimió de forma cortada y sus piernas se abrazaron a la cintura del moreno - ... más rápido... Hazlo más rápido.

Harry obedeció.

No porque Draco se lo pidiera, por supuesto, sino porque su propio cuerpo se lo pedía.

Harry apresuró esas acometidas, deteniéndose de vez de cuando, haciendo esos movimientos, en los que Draco hundía aún más las uñas en su carne y suplicaba más, hasta volver al ritmo que agitaba sus corazones hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aliento.

Antes de sentirlo, Harry atrapó los labios de Draco con los suyos y acarició esa excitación queriéndose tragar ese sonido extasiado.

Apreció que la boca de Draco lo recibía de forma, casi sumisa, mordisqueándole los labios de forma hambrienta, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó, y Harry aceleró las estocadas, sintiéndolo, y sintiéndose, estallar; derramándose en ese cálido interior y derrumbándose sobre ese cuerpo jadeante.

No transcurrió ni un minuto, cuando Harry se separó del rubio, dejando que el frío se apoderara de su piel y comenzó a vestirse con violencia.

Draco lo miró en silencio. No era necesario preguntar lo que estaba cruzando por la mente del furioso moreno, quien salió azotando la puerta de la habitación.

El rubio suspiró y se abrigó con la manta de la cama, antes de reparar en la carencia de dolor en su tobillo.

Eso le hizo sonreír con algo de melancolía. Ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

Al parecer, la magia de Harry seguía reaccionando a favor de su protección.

Pese a ello no pudo evitar sentir el vacío que le inundaba, ya que sería la primera vez, después de unos meses, que Harry lo abandonaba tras hacer el amor.

o.o.o

- ¿Tú qué?

- No me mires de esa manera, Hermione - gruñó Harry - En serio, no entiendo lo que pasó, simplemente no pude contenerme.

La castaña meneó la cabeza, como si eso lo hubiese esperado. Sin embargo, no sirvió para que Harry se sintiera mejor, y se sentó en el sofá, recibiendo el vaso con vino que había pedido a uno de sus elfos.

- Odio todo esto - declaró el moreno.

- Pero, evidentemente, hay algo dentro de ti que no lo odia - murmuró la castaña.

- No quiero que "ese algo" tome control de mí.

- Ya veo - murmuró ella y se sentó a un lado de Harry, posando una mano en su rodilla - Escucha, Harry. Es normal que tengas este tipo de necesidades, no tiene que darte pena. Además, Malfoy es tu esposo ahora.

- Es lo más retorcido que has dicho hasta ahora - gruñó el moreno - ¿Por qué no llamé a Ron, en vez de ti?

- Porque sabes que Ron podría ir directo a esa habitación y gritarle a Draco - ella le sonrió y palmeó esa rodilla - De alguna manera estás recuperando la memoria, aún cuando sea de esta forma.

Harry apretó los labios.

Hermione quiso agregar algo más, pero se detuvo cuando vio a ese rubio, a la entrada de la sala, y sonrió de manera cortés.

- Malfoy - saludó ella, sintiendo la tensión en su amigo - Veo que tu tobillo esta mucho mejor, ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Potter me curó - dijo simplemente, provocando que un brillo se dejara ver en los ojos de la muchacha.

- Comprendo - ella se puso de pie - Es conveniente que te encuentres sano, dado tu estado.

- Supongo - murmuró el rubio.

- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

- ¡Hermione! - regañó Harry.

- No dudes en llamarme - la muchacha ignoró a Harry y se acercó al rubio, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros, para acercarse y susurrar suavemente - Si aprendes a usar el teléfono, puedes llamarme sin que Harry se de cuenta.

Draco parpadeó y la vio avanzar hacia la chimenea, en donde desapareció, acompañada de una interesante llamarada.

El rubio desvió la vista hacia el aparato en cuestión. Encima de la carpeta, se veía una tarjeta, donde se alcanzaba a leer el nombre de la mujer.

No debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué bajaste? - preguntó Harry, logrando que el rubio sufriera un pequeño sobresalto.

- Es hora de la comida - dijo en respuesta - Ya que no soy quien padece de mareos, me parece tonto no aprovechar.

Harry apretó los labios ante eso, y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia el comedor.

- ¿Comerás conmigo, Potter? - se extrañó el rubio.

- Después de todo es mi comedor - dijo el moreno de manera cortante.

- Si - concedió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- Sobre lo de arriba… - Draco sintió un vuelco en el pecho - : no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No vuelvas a provocarme - aclaró Harry.

Eso dolió a Draco, quien levantó la barbilla de forma arrogante.

- No estoy ansioso por provocar que _me violes_ de nuevo, Potter - dijo con desdén.

Harry volteó para mirarlo con sorpresa.

- Eres un desgraciado - gruñó indignado.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos - el rubio enarcó una ceja - , pero no te impidió tener sexo conmigo. ¿Con eso te queda claro la causa de mi estado? Cómo puedes ver, no fuiste el único que tuvo que sacrificar algo, a lo largo de este año.

Harry arrojó un jarrón, que se estrelló a un lado del rubio, quien apretó los labios. Ambos se miraron de manera intensa, hasta que el moreno rompió el contacto y giró para irse.

Draco suspiró cuando lo escuchó azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Ahora estaban a mano.


	17. Chapter 16 ¿Memoria diluida?

**Dieciséis: ¿Memoria diluida?**

_- Estás siendo innecesariamente desgraciado, ¿sabes?_

_Harry frunció el ceño y volteó para ver a ese moreno que era idéntico a él. Tras varias noches, de soñar con esa persona, pensó que podía acostumbrarse a su presencia, durante su sueño, sin embargo el momento en que le hacía señalamientos, como ese, lograban convencerlo de que comenzaba a ser especialmente molesto._

_- Tengo derecho a serlo - dijo con los labios torcidos y se acercó, hacia donde estaba esa persona. Esta vez había elegido hablarle a través de un retrato, donde se veía vestido con una túnica bastante cargada de elegancia, sosteniendo una copa que tenía un liquido brillante y bebía con bastante gusto - ¿Él no lo fue contigo?_

_- Sabes que no - musitó él, con esa sonrisa que Harry había aprendido a odiar - Me he vuelto algo ingenuo al perder la memoria, ¿no?_

_- ¡Púdrete!_

_- Hay manera de que lo sepas - ignoró el otro y sonrió nuevamente, al ver que Harry no comprendía - El lazo - aclaró - Hay manera de que sepas más de él._

_Harry enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó la propuesta._

Lo primero que hizo, al despertar, fue salir de casa, dejando a un confundido rubio, y encaminarse a la mansión Malfoy del norte, justo la del famoso bisabuelo Matew.

Mirar la elegancia y, casi, frialdad, del edificio que se levantaba orgulloso a unos metros frente a él, le irritó.

El pensamiento de que todos los Malfoy eran exactamente igual, invadió su mente y avanzó hacia la entrada, odiando su inconsciente con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba ahí por su sueño. Al menos eso podía decir, si es que alguien le preguntaba. No podía, sin embargo, explicar la razón por la que hacía caso a un sueño, especialmente cuando le había irritado tanto. Sólo se limitó a penetrar en la abandonada mansión para caminar justo por donde él le dijo, deteniéndose, al penetrar la biblioteca, para ver ese retrato de líneas tiesas y finas.

¿Un retrato muggle?

Lo que había ahí era una mujer… ¿africana quizá? Los rasgos fuertes formaban un rostro duro y decidido; donde unos brillantes ojos negros parecían perforar, incluso a través de Harry.

El chico apretó los labios.

- _Cúspide… _- murmuró.

Ella parpadeó.

El movimiento hizo que Harry retrocediera asustado, y al instante la escuchó soltar una carcajada de burla.

- Hoy vienes bastante temeroso, Harry - dijo ella y se acomodó el cabello rizado, mirándolo atentamente - De hecho… luces diferente.

- Creí que era una pintura muggle - murmuró.

- ¿Crees que hay espacio para una pintura muggle en esta casa? - se burló ella - Sólo debías encontrar la contraseña para hablarme - enarcó una ceja - Oh… Te has librado del hechizo - sonrió con maldad - ¿Significa que el último Malfoy ha muerto?

- No.

- Curioso - ella enarcó una ceja - Pero ahora eres libre - gruñó - Tal como dijiste, hay una variedad extraña.

- ¿Yo lo dije?

- Es la segunda vez que hablas conmigo, chico - señaló Nika - Evidentemente no la recuerdas - entonces sonrió - Por ello, te propondré un trato…

- ¿Trato?

Nika hizo un exasperado giro en sus ojos y se inclinó.

- Te daré la oportunidad de vengarte del último Malfoy - susurró de manera que a Harry le pareció peligrosa - Un conocimiento mágico que le hará lamentar cada instante de su vida, incluso tras su muerte - sonrió - Magia oscura de la que nadie podría soñar controlar.

Por un momento, Harry no comprendió las palabras de la mujer.

Había soñado con un "Harry", que le hablaba desde un cuadro, y ahora mantenía una charla con una mujer bruja, desde otra pintura hechizada. Una mujer que había sido esclava, como él. Y que ahora parecía sedienta de venganza.

- Confío en que ahora lo pienses, Harry - murmuró ella con suavidad - La última respuesta fue bastante decepcionante.

Vaya. Harry no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante ese momento del que la mujer le hablaba.

- ¿Sabía que estaba bajo un hechizo y, aún así, me negué?

- Patético, ¿no? No había visto a alguien tan feliz con su situación de esclavo. Si yo lo hubiese sabido, durante la permanencia de mi lazo, le habría arrancado los huevos a ese viejo mal nacido.

Harry torció la boca.

- Los hechizos no son iguales. - comprendió.

- He oído eso antes - ironizó la mujer, en la pintura - Escucha, Harry, es tiempo de cambiar esta ridícula situación. Puedo enseñarte el hechizo, ahora mismo, y ambos haremos que toda la estirpe Malfoy se retuerza desde sus tumbas.

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia la fría expresión de la mujer.

- No puedo hacer eso - susurró - Malfoy esta gestando a mi hijo.

Una carcajada resonó en la abandonada biblioteca y la mujer negra volvió a acomodarse los cabellos con gesto ausente.

- Es un curioso caso aislado - aceptó ella - Han pasado años desde el último embarazo masculino del que he oído. Pero en mi aldea eran repudiados, ya que no hay mayor deshonra.

- Mi hijo no es una deshonra - Harry frunció el ceño.

- Cómo sea - ella lo ignoró - No podemos dejar que ese bastardo se escape de su castigo solo por un bebé, engendrado cuando estuviste bajo su poder - lo miró nuevamente - No esperabas a ese niño. Sólo olvida que existe y realicemos nuestra venganza.

Harry se aterró. Una furia en su interior comenzó a bullir y apretó los labios antes de sacar la varita y dirigirla hacia en retrato.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya había comenzado a incendiarse, y con horror golpeó la superficie plana con las manos, apagando el fuego.

- Es cómo lo dijiste antes - Nika sonrió con maldad, viendo las quemaduras leves en las manos de Harry - el lazo que has creado con Malfoy requirió de tu propia magia para concretarse. Él debió fallar, pero tu te encargaste de hacerlo funcionar.

- Eso es ridículo - jadeó el moreno.

- No, en realidad - ella sonrió - La primera vez no lo comprendí, pero ahora me parece bastante claro - el fuego volvió a reavivarse, consumiendo la pintura lentamente - Escucha, Harry, tu complemento fue lo suficientemente perfecto, como para que desearas conservarlo. Estoy segura de que no permitirás que el lazo "muera", pese a que no es lo que deseas ahora. Así que sólo puedo recomendarte esto: resígnate.

o.o.o

Dumbledore depositó una ampolleta en manos de Hermione. La muchacha lo miró con algo de curiosidad, sin saber lo que contenía el recipiente, hasta que una mueca de comprensión apareció en su rostro.

- El señor Malfoy ha brindado más información respecto al lazo que ha creado - explicó el viejo y sonrió - No por mérito propio, al menos eso ha dicho. El propio Harry se lo explicó.

- ¿Harry sabía que estaba bajo un lazo?

- Eso dijo, al menos en los últimos meses; según palabras del joven Malfoy.

- Fascinante - susurró ella.

- No creo que Harry piense eso, justo ahora.

- Claro que no - concedió ella - Pero debería recordar.

- No sabemos la opinión que tenga, una vez que recuerde.

Hermione guardó la ampolleta y torció un poco los labios.

- No creo que sea muy diferente, a lo que pensó, entonces.

- Comprendo - el viejo sonrió y avanzó hacia la salida del lugar, acompañado por la castaña - Tengo entendido que Harry accedió a recibir ayuda de ustedes dos, después de todo le dieron una opción - murmuró - Debió prever que algo así podría ocurrir.

- Lo hizo - concedió ella - , pero especificó que debía quedar como última opción. Sólo en caso necesario.

- ¿Especificó el momento en que sería necesario? - Albus enarcó ambas cejas.

- Cuando Draco estuviese en verdadero peligro - ella se encogió de hombros.

Albus se preguntó si Harry habría pensado perfectamente al respecto. Especialmente por la presión a la que Malfoy parecía estar sometido, desde que el contrato matrimonial fue celebrado.

o.o.o

Draco se detuvo bajo el marco del arco que daba a la estancia y miró a Harry, quien se había dejado derrumbar en el sofá, desde que llegó.

Había obligado a que un elfo le dijese lo ocurrido, pese a que la criatura estaba terriblemente preocupada por evadirlo, debido a las ordenes de Harry, considerando su estado actual. Fue ahí donde se enteró de las heridas del moreno, y de lo necio que era, ya que no había permitido que los elfos le atendieran.

El rubio frunció el ceño y caminó hasta estar frente a él, colocando sus manos en la cintura, para dar un aspecto indignado, pese a que estaba preocupado.

Harry, sin embargo, no le hizo caso. Rumiaba un montón de cosas que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender.

Parecía que ese día no llamaría la atención del gran Harry Potter. Así que Draco se concentró en esas heridas y suspiró.

- ¿Dónde metiste las manos, Potter? - preguntó, más que nada para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, para auxiliarlo. Puso una expresión de fastidio y se arrodilló, tomando una de las manos y notando la tensión en ellas - Ni libre te cuidas - picó.

Sin respuesta.

Draco pensó que las heridas eran lo último que preocupaban al moreno, pero no insistió en averiguar de lo qué se trataba y extrajo el botecito con el ungüento que el sanador les había dado, para colocar una generosa cantidad en su palma y frotar las manos de Harry con delicadeza.

Como en los viejos tiempos, pensó el rubio con una sonrisa, recordando que ya había tratado las heridas de Harry.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron? - murmuró Harry con burla - Debo resignarme.

- No es algo muy propio de ti, precisamente, Potter - respondió el rubio, sin dejar de masajear la piel herida.

- Ni de ti - replicó - Pero lo has hecho, Malfoy.

- No tuve muchas opciones, de todas maneras - Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Te odio - gruñó Harry. Draco apretó los labios - ¿Por qué tienes que portarte así, ahora? Me es difícil manejar eso. ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes! ¡¡Quiero dejar de sentirme culpable!! ¡¡No soy el villano en todo esto, mierda!!

Draco dejó de masajear esa piel quemada y bajó la cabeza.

¿Qué decir?

- No te preocupes, pronto acabará.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - bramó Harry - ¡No acabará pronto! ¡Mi hijo no nacerá pronto! ¡No puedo soportar un solo día a tu lado! ¿Cómo haré para aguantar los meses en que todo esto tarde?

_- Estás siendo injusto - _escuchó Harry en su interior_ - No somos menos villanos._

- ¡¡Cállate!! - gritó el moreno, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que el rubio retrocediera, cayéndose sobre la alfombra.

De pronto lo comprendió todo.

Fue tan brutal darse cuenta, que deseó gritar de frustración por ello.

- No es posible - musitó, viendo a Draco - Te has enamorado de mi.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras.

- Por eso has estado aguantando estar aquí - continuó el moreno - He estado tratándote de la peor manera, y aún no puedo echarte de mi casa.

- Te das bastante crédito, Harry - tuteó Draco, poniéndose de pie - No me he ido porque no puedo hacerlo - lo miró directamente - El contrato matrimonial que hemos celebrado sólo puede ser roto por ti - enarcó una ceja - Hasta ahora parece que deseas hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas, pero el simple hecho de que desees al hijo que esta en mi vientre, demuestra lo contrario. - sonrió - Para echarme de tu lado, debes estar dispuesto a renunciar a ese hijo - caminó hacia la salida de la sala - , pero eso es algo que no estás dispuesto a hacer, ¿verdad?

o.o.o

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron, viendo el brillante líquido en la ampolleta, que Hermione tenía entre sus dedos, mientras caminaba en la habitación, mirando a todos lados.

- Es la poción con la que Draco creó el lazo.

- ¿Y qué haces con algo así? - el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

Hermione miró al chico y sonrió.

- Esta fue creada por Harry - explicó, viendo la sorpresa en él - ¿Recuerdas que Harry puso una condición, para dejarnos ayudarle?

- Lo que fue muy descarado de su parte - señaló Ron.

- Pues se trataba de esto - Hermione mostró la ampolleta - Me haría llegar la poción para restablecer el lazo, en caso de que fuese necesario - se encogió de hombros - Sin embargo Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo. Dumbledore acaba de dármela. Draco fue quien proporcionó esta muestra.

- Hay muchas cosas que Harry te dijo - Ron la miró - Y tú no me dijiste - agregó.

- Hay muchas cosas que Harry le dijo a Draco - corrigió ella - , pero no lo recuerda ahora. Harry fue muy optimista, antes de que el lazo se rompiera.

- Lo fue - concedió Ron e hizo una mueca de asco - Aun no puedo creer que vaya a tener que soportar a ese rubio.

- Draco ha cambiado - ella se encogió de hombros.

o.o.o

El Centro de Salud Mental Mágico había sido disfrazado de un edificio abandonado, donde nadie se atrevía a acercarse, debido a la fama esparcida, que hablaba de fantasmas, ladrones y maleantes.

Nada verdadero, claro. Pero lo suficientemente cómodo para que los magos especializados en enfermedades mentales, especialmente las provocadas por magia, pudieran trabajar bajo un halo de privacidad, sin atraer las miradas de muggles curiosos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no había la habitual tranquilidad diaria, y se dejó evidenciar tras un desgarrador grito que alejó a dos jóvenes muggles que caminaban por el lugar.

Varias personas, todas vestidas de manera bastante peculiar (y ridícula, a opinión de estos testigos) salieron y recorrieron cada calleja, como si buscasen algo.

Los testigos hablaron de luces extrañas, provenientes de "palos", pero no vieron nada.

Después de eso se les borró la memoria y los dejaron ir.


	18. Chapter 17 Inevitable aceptación

**Diecisiete: Inevitable aceptación**

Ronald estaba ahí por culpa de Hermione.

"¿Por qué no sales con Harry para que se relaje?", dijo ella con ese tono casual, que había estado utilizando las últimas dos semanas. No lo había convencido hasta entonces, en que la amable invitación se volvió orden, después de que ella recibiera esa extraña y predecible llamada telefónica.

¿Pero quien iba a pensar que el hurón se denigraría a utilizar un aparato muggle?

Desde luego el mundo había enloquecido.

Así que Ron invitó a salir a su amigo, notando lo fúnebre, gruñón e insoportable que estaba. Hasta llegó a sentir pena por Malfoy, pero no lo dijo.

Hoy, sin embargo, Harry parecía más relajado y caminaba de forma casi perezosa a su lado, mientras se encargaba de lamer el helado en su barquillo. Desde luego que Ron sospechaba la causa, pero era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

- He comprado un televisor - informó de repente.

Ron lo miró con entusiasmo. Hermione también había llevado un televisor al departamento y el pelirrojo lo había encontrado altamente entretenido. Lástima que la castaña no le permitiese estar todo el día frente a él.

- Genial - dijo a Harry con sinceridad - Algún día escaparé a tu casa para verlo.

- No creo que él te lo preste - murmuró Harry con un suspiro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Draco esta ahí todo el día - se encogió de hombros. Ron tuvo que evitar señalar que lo había llamado por su nombre - Dijo que esa la _representación cultural muggle más respetable_.

"Después del teléfono", pensó el pelirrojo con una mueca de burla.

- Hermione dice que la televisión idiotiza, en este caso, no deberá preocuparse por Malfoy.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la broma.

- Es mejor, a que se lastime en la maldita escoba - agregó el moreno.

Ah, si, Hermione le había comentado algo al respecto. De hecho, la idea de la televisión podría ser de ella.

- ¿Se trepa a la escoba en su estado?

- Dijo que estaba aburrido. "Si debo permanecer encerrado, al menos déjame volar un rato, Potter - frunció el ceño - … después de todo no soy quien sufre mareos".

- Jodido hurón - Ron torció los labios, pero no dijo nada más, el ver la serena expresión de Harry.

- En realidad si sufre mareos - murmuró el moreno - , pero parece no querer mostrarse débil.

Lo que parecía muy normal a Ron.

- Y comprando una televisión lograste aplastarle el culo a un sofá.

Harry encogió los hombros.

- Parece un niño pequeño - meneó la cabeza - Ha llegado a enfadarse con las personas que ve en el aparato, al grado de gritarles - sonrió - , es muy gracioso verlo.

Hermione había dicho lo mismo de Ron. Aunque lo interesante es que Harry prestase atención al comportamiento del rubio, ante una novedad tal. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que la chica se pondría eufórica en cuanto le contara.

- Es que nosotros nunca habíamos tenido un televisor - excusó el chico y se cruzó de brazos - Es tan maravilloso que no puedo comprender por qué no comenzamos a usarlo en la comunidad Mágica.

Ron iba a decir algo más, pero al voltear se encontró con que su amigo había desaparecido y tuvo que girar para verlo atrás, parado frente a un escaparate.

Habían pasado cuatro veces por esa tienda, desde que comenzaron a salir, pero esta era la primera vez que el moreno se detenía a mirarla.

Ron sonrió, comprendiendo el plan de Hermione.

Harry había perdido su mirada de furia. Ahora, no sólo se le notaba más tranquilo. Había en sus ojos algo de ilusión.

- ¿Quieres que entremos? - el pelirrojo se acercó hasta él y miró el montón de ropa para bebé - Mira ese traje de protección para quidditch, es genial.

- Es muy grande para un bebé - murmuró Harry.

- Los bebés crecen - señaló Ron con tono bromista y empujó a Harry hacia la entrada - Veamos lo que hay.

- No creo que…

- Vamos - Ron logró meterlo al establecimiento - Pronto serás padre y yo padrino - sonrió - Debemos prepararnos.

Bien, lo más difícil había pasado.

Ya teniendo a Harry dentro, Ron sólo tuvo que asegurarse de que no escapara. Aunque notó, con satisfacción, que no sería muy necesario; el moreno logró ser atrapado por la dependienta, quien comenzó a explicarle los cuidados que se debían tener con un bebé.

El pelirrojo tuvo que darse cuenta de lo aliviado que se sentía por ello.

No había perdonado a Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de que sería mejor, para todos, si las cosas se arreglaban para esa familia, aún cuando se había originado de esa extraña manera.

- Un color neutro podría servirle - dijo la dependiera con la mejor de sus sonrisas - , ya que será hasta el cuarto mes en que se pueda estar seguros del sexo del bebé. Eso ayuda mucho para el decoración de la habitación y el resto de la ropa - miró a Harry - ¿Qué tiempo tiene su esposa?

Harry se ruborizó.

- Mes y medio - intervino Ron y sonrió a la dependienta - Aún falta mucho para saber su compraremos ropa para niño o niña. - miró a Harry - o de ambos…

- Muchas felicidades - la mujer parecía radiante - No sabía que usted se había casado, pero, si me permite, quisiera obsequiarle algo para el bebé - corrió a tomar un estuche y se lo puso a Harry en las manos - Es muy útil para los padres primerizos.

- Gracias…

Ron se encargó de llevarse a Harry del lugar, antes de que la dependienta se enterase de todos los detalles del embarazo de Malfoy. Aunque el propio Harry parecía no tener muchos, de todos modos.

- ¿Mes y medio? - murmuró Harry, una hora después, tamboreando en el estuche. Habían entrado a comer a un sencillo establecimiento.

- Mas o menos - Ron se metió una papa a la boca y la masticó, antes de mirar a su amigo y enarcar una ceja - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué eres tu quien sabe los detalles del embarazo de mi esposo?

Ron comenzó a toser la papa y tuvo que escupir el bocado en la servilleta.

- ¿Perdón? - miró a su amigo - No estarás pensando que tengo intenciones sentimentales con el hurón, ¿verdad?

Harry se ruborizó.

- ¡Estás celoso! - exclamó Ron.

- ¡¡No!! - gritó Harry, llamando la atención de los demás clientes - Sólo me interesa mi bebé.

- Oh - Ron giró los ojos - Pues para saber el tiempo de desarrollo, hay que preguntarle a quien gesta, y hasta ahora no lo has hecho, como pudimos comprobar - se rascó la oreja.

- Es que lo odio.

Ron ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Bueno - murmuró con tono conciliador - Si quieres saber más detalles del feto, puedes preguntarle a Hermione. Ella ha estado al pendiente de su desarrollo.

- ¿Lo ha estado?

- Cuando salimos juntos, ella va a comprobar que Malfoy no se haga daño.

o.o.o

- No soy un maldito niño para que vengas y me regañes, Granger.

Hermione bufó, viendo la manera en que el rubio hacía a un lado la comida que le había preparado.

Desde que Ron logró sacar a Harry de casa, se dispuso a asistir a ella para vigilar el estado del rubio, especialmente por el pequeño incidente de la escoba, donde Harry lo había sorprendido, no quedando muy feliz, que digamos.

Y la verdad es que ella ya sabía lo caprichoso que podría llegar a ser Malfoy, y en este caso le daba toda la razón a Harry. Sin embargo estaba el factor de un hombre totalmente gobernado por su estado hormonal, absolutamente frustrado y la evidente necesidad por provocar al que era (de alguna manera) su consorte.

Hermione sabía, de buena fuente, que el encuentro, tras el arrebato de la escoba, no se había limitado a gritos y palabrerías de regaños.

Harry se empeñaba en maldecirlo cada que ella se lo podía recordar.

- Sólo digo que deberías comer de manera más sana - dijo ella con tono suavizado, aunque claramente exasperado - Harry me ha dicho que sigues sufriendo mareos.

- Estoy preñado - gruñó Draco - Hasta donde sé, el estado de gestación causa mareos.

Y mal humor, pensó la castaña, viendo al rubio refunfuñar de manera que podría ser absolutamente adorable (si se dirigiera a otra persona).

- A lo mejor piensas de otra manera si es Harry quien te insiste - insinuó ella.

Draco torció los labios.

- Como si fuera a molestarse en dirigirme la palabra - ironizó - No me habla desde el pequeño _desliz_ de la escoba.

Lo que era muy infantil, viniendo de Harry, pensó ella con un suspiro.

- Lo que pasa es que lo estás colmando - musitó ella - Debes comprender que Harry no esta listo para todo esto.

- Yo tampoco estoy listo - Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido - Tengo que aguantar sus discursos indignados sobre lo abusivo que fui, al lograr ponerlo bajo un hechizo, del que no se acuerda. Pese a su desmemoriado estado, esta seguro de que fui un total desgraciado - bufó - ¡No fui un desgraciado!

- Fue lo que dijo - reflexionó ella y volvió a suspirar - ¿Harry te dijo que podría librarse del lazo?

- Quizá lo insinuó - evadió Draco.

- ¿Y aún así lo dejaste?

- ¿Libre, quieres decir? - la miró - Por si lo olvidaste, no tuve mucha opción de todas maneras. El momento en que el lazo fue roto pudo significar mi muerte.

- Por Dios, él te lo dijo - comprendió la castaña.

Draco guardó silencio ante eso. Pensó que era un tanto curioso comprobar lo inteligente que podía llegara ser la muchacha, justo en un caso que le estaba resultando especialmente incómodo.

- ¿Por qué no has restablecido el lazo? - Hermione fue directa - Sé que guardas una muestra de la poción que hiciste. Es menos perfecta que la que preparó Harry, pero aún así la conservas. ¿Por qué entregaste la de Harry?

El rubio sonrió.

- La poción de Harry es tan potente, que sólo obtendré un juguete a cambio - la miró - Desde luego que no podía usarla.

- No responde mi duda.

- Mi poción es insuficiente para crear un lazo - Draco frunció el ceño - Pero… podría devolverle la memoria.

Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no se la has dado?

- Porque él me prometió volver - confesó el rubio y la miró - Estoy siendo fiel a su promesa. Estoy esperando, cómo me pidió.

o.o.o

Cuando Harry llegó, por la noche, escuchó el ruido del televisor.

Con un suspiro caminó hacia la sala, dónde había decidido colocarla, y confirmó que Malfoy estaba en el sofá, dormido en una posición que no debería ser nada saludable al bebé, con una manta que cubría más el suelo que su cuerpo.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pensó en llamar a un elfo para que lo llevase a su habitación, pero recordó que eso no era posible, así que se acercó, apagando el aparato, hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

Ahí, de pie, lo miró detenidamente y apretó un poco los labios, notando lo vulnerable que parecía.

Como un niño. No podía describirlo de otra manera.

… demonios…

Harry apretó los labios y se inclinó para tomar a Draco con delicadeza, procurando colocar la cabeza rubia contra su pecho y caminando hacia su habitación.

Tuvo que abrir la puerta con un puntapié. Y vaya que con un cuerpo en brazos no resultó nada sencillo.

Pese a ello Draco no era pesado.

Raro. Ya que dentro de ese cuerpo se gestaba la vida de su hijo.

Harry suspiró y de inclinó para acomodar el cuerpo del rubio en la cama.

Sin embargo no pudo.

Unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello, acompañados de unos húmedos labios que rozaron su barbilla; provocándole una cosquilla que se instaló justo en la parte de su cuerpo que más le molestaba.

- He encontrado la programación para adultos… - murmuró Draco, haciendo que esos labios se rozaran más, contra la piel de Harry.

El moreno tragó.

Debería estar molesto.

Debería…

- ¿Si? - preguntó, en cambio.

- Hoy he comprobado que la televisión puede ser educativa, después de todo. ¿Quieres probar, Potter?

¡No!

- … si…


	19. Chapter 18 Detrás de aquello

**Dieciocho: Detrás de aquello que no era nada**

_- Eres un tonto._

_Harry frunció el ceño, viendo a su idéntico acompañante, sentado en la barda que había decidido aparecer de la nada, en ese precioso jardín, donde estaba._

_- Y me lo viene a decir el esclavo de Lord Malfoy - gruñó y lo miró con resentimiento._

_- ¿Lord Malfoy? - rió el moreno - Cuando le llame de esa manera se derretirá en mis brazos. ¡Qué buena idea!_

_- No uses mis palabras como ideas sexuales - protestó Harry._

_- Hasta entonces no habías tenido ni una buena - se burló el mago - Draco si que tiene ideas frescas…. ¿cuántas veces nos ha hecho caer?_

_Harry refunfuñó indignado._

_- ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? - insistió el otro y bajó de la pared con un elegante salto, para colocarse a un lado de Harry - Hermione tiene una muestra de la poción que podría restablecer el lazo - cambió el tema._

_- Es absolutamente innecesario que me informes eso - Harry torció los labios - Jamás me someteré a tal humillación de nuevo._

_- Sólo creo conveniente que lo sepas - el otro se encogió de hombros._

El chico no lo creía conveniente, salvo para ir con su amiga y exigir que destruyese esa muestra. Sin embargo no fue eso en lo que pensó al despertar, y sólo pudo suspirar.

Harry jamás había despertado tan apretado.

Apretado. Si. Era así como podía describirlo.

Estaba abrazado a ese cuerpo ajeno como nunca creyó hacerlo. Teniendo las manos cruzadas sobre ese escaso vientre que parecía moverse de forma realmente interesante y tranquila.

Ahí, en ese lugar tan calientito, estaba su hijo. Un minúsculo y frágil huevito que no había comenzado a abultar esa parte en la anatomía de Malfoy, pero que causaba bastantes estragos a su equilibrio; y al estómago de Harry.

Justo sobre el huevito que besó varias veces, cuando Draco y él...

Harry suspiró y sacó el brazo que sostenía el cuerpo de Draco. Lo sentía algo entumido, pero no le molestó. De hecho no era incómodo haber despertado a su lado, pese a que estaba en rotundo desacuerdo con la situación.

Debería estarlo. Su forzada convivencia se estaba transformando en algo para lo que Harry no se creía preparado, pero veía que todos los intentos por resistirse estaban siendo perfectamente frustrados por el Draco Malfoy que había decidido comenzar a manifestarse.

Esa mirada insegura había comenzado a dar paso a algo mas que resultó ser irresistible. Ahora el rubio se había vuelto descarado y travieso; dando a Harry una faceta que le pareció interesante.

Aún había inseguridad, si, pero había momentos en los que el rubio parecía arriesgarse. Había que admitir que no había perdido nada en esas escasas veces.

Desde luego que Draco sabía poner las cosas a su favor.

¿Habría sido así en el año transcurrido?

Harry se incorporó de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con la arrugada túnica que había terminado en el suelo.

Pensó que sería distinto si recordara todo lo ocurrido. A lo mejor su idea de que el rubio era el mentiroso más grande del mundo cambiaría.

A lo mejor... no lo despreciaría por haberlo esclavizado todo ese tiempo.

Pero, por el momento, no podía cambiar de sentir, pese a que había despertado, con él, en sus brazos.

o.o.o

Ron llegó a casa de sorpresa.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en cuanto lo vio penetrar la estancia, cargando ese montón de cajas en los brazos. Escalofrío que se acentuó al ver a ese par de gemelos, quienes se acercaron a abrazarlo efusivamente.

- En matrimonio te ha sentado bien, Harry - Fred le revolvió el cabello - Creo la razón del brillo en tus ojos es bastante evidente.

- ¿En serio? - George se acercó también y soltó una risita - Alguien aprovecha de sus noches con bastante imaginación, por lo que veo.

- Ni siquiera lo insinúen - gruñó Harry.

- En realidad no creo que Harry este de acuerdo con lo que pasa - dijo Ron, depositando las cajas y comenzando a extraer lo que parecía ser ropa - Hermione te ha mandato todo esto. Todas nuestras amistades femeninas se enteraron que serás padre y han decidido reunirte ropa para el bebé - frunció el ceño al ver un mameluco raído - Le dije a mi madre que no agregara nada, pero no se ha resistido.

- Nuestra madre piensa que la ropa no debe tirarse - Fred se rió y sujetó la prenda, para ver una costura perfecta, justo en donde debería estar el trasero del bebé - ¿Cómo hiciste para romperla por el culo, Ronald?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - gruñó el avergonzado pelirrojo.

- No sé si a Draco le gustará usar la ropa de Ron, para el bebé - murmuró Harry, llamando la atención de sus tres amigos.

- Cierto - los gemelos cortaron el silencio - Primero se dejaría castrar.

Lo que no sería una mala idea, pensó Ron con los labios torcidos.

- Pues toda la ropa es de segunda mano - dijo con el orgullo un tanto herido - Podrías simplemente convencerlo de que la use. Hay una muy bonita.

- No la de Ron - concordaron ambos gemelos.

- No están ayudando - gruñó el menor de los Weasley.

- A lo mejor puedo convencerlo... - murmuró Harry con aire pensativo.

Cuando Ron, y sus dos hermanos salieron de casa, se veían bastante consternados.

- Harry parece haber aceptado la idea de conservar a Malfoy - dijo Fred.

- Es la idea - gruñó Ron.

- ¿La idea? - ambos gemelos miraron a su hermano.

- La de Hermione - aclaró el chico - Y la del propio Harry, al menos la que tenía antes de estar libre.

- Pues la trampa que se puso esta funcionando - George hizo una mueca de asco - Si Harry pudiese recordar cómo quitar el hechizo a Charlie nos sería más alegre. Esto es simplemente inconcebible.

- De nada servirá preguntarle ahora - Ron se encogió de hombros.

Los gemelos se miraron detenidamente antes de decidir que era mejor no agregar nada.

o.o.o

- ¿Ropa? - Draco encontró a Harry revisando esas diminutas prendas y un rubor acudió a sus mejillas - ¿Rosa? - enarcó una ceja viendo el color de las prendas - ¿Verde?

- Es un regalo de unas amigas - dijo Harry sin darle importancia - No saben el sexo del bebé, así que me imagino que han estado adivinando.

- No deberían saber ni de la existencia de él - Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó, para comenzar a ver las prendas también - Tiene un aroma bastante dulce.

Seguramente por el lavado al que habían sido sometidos, antes de ser obsequiados, pensó Harry, quien no pensaba revelar que la mayoría de las prendas eran de segunda mano.

- Me gusta el aroma - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Si? - Draco decidió no comentar más al respecto, hasta encontrarse con ese mameluco remendado - Este esta... raro.

- Es el que más me gusta - dijo Harry inmediatamente.

Draco torció los labios. Nuevamente no diría nada. Pero estaba dispuesto a desaparecer la prenda lo antes posible.

o.o.o

- Deberíamos informar a Harry al respecto - murmuró Hermione, viendo a Tonos con preocupación - Su escape puede ser interpretado como signo de lucidez. Quizá el hechizo que Harry aplicó, se ha diluido.

- Precisamente he ido con la familia Weasley - informó la mujer - Pensé que el hechizo aplicado a Charlie, debía haberse roto, ya que fue aplicado antes.

Hermione hizo un ademán de aceptación.

- Aun así no puede quedar libre - insistió.

- Remus y yo hemos comenzado la búsqueda. La atraparemos antes de que recupere la memoria.

o.o.o

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry hizo un suave ademán afirmativo y agradeció sentir la frescura del paño que Draco había colocado en su frente, hasta cubrir sus ojos. Ese día se transformo en algo particularmente horrible debido a que no había parado de vomitar. Eso le convenció de permanecer acostado, de tal manera que pudiera evitar los malestares. Y fue así cómo lo encontró el rubio, quien se acercó para auxiliarle con una "receta secreta".

Harry debería agradecer a la señora Malfoy por enseñar eso a su hijo.

- Odio esto - declaró el moreno - ¿Por qué no puedes tener un embarazo normal?

Draco soltó una risita.

- Porque soy un hombre.

- Eso no evitó que quedaras preñado - se quejó Harry.

- Tampoco hiciste mucho para evitarlo, ¿sabes? - Draco le retiró la toalla - Con eso deberían pasar las nauseas, pero recomiendo que no te acerques a la comida por un buen rato.

Harry volvió a asentir. Después rió con un poco de cinismo.

- Jamás imagine aceptar una recomendación tuya.

- Has cambiado.

El moreno guardó silencio ante esa aseveración y miró detenidamente al rubio, quien acomodaba todo lo que había utilizado para calmarle las nauseas.

Lo cierto es que Malfoy había cambiado también, existía en él un curioso carácter con el que Harry jamás hubiese soñado, justo lo que demostraba que no lo había terminado de conocer en seis años.

Desde luego que las circunstancias también eran otras. Era eso lo que dolía a Harry, y lo que hacía que no confiara en el repentino hallazgo.

- ¿Cuál fue tu orden?

El rubio lo miró con algo de sorpresa. Dejó de acomodar las cosas y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, como si meditara la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar.

- Capturarte y entregarte a mi señor - murmuró.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

- No lo hiciste - observó - ¿Por qué?

- Tú me convenciste de que no lo hiciera - Draco enarcó una ceja - Nuestro lazo sacó un carácter bastante exhibicionista en ti y me mostraste todo ese poder que te hacia confiable.

- Pudieron usarlo para su causa - replicó Harry con un poco de molestia - Eres sirviente de Lord Voldemoert, llevas su marca, ¿por qué desobedeciste?

- No tuve elección - Draco frunció el ceño - A comparación tuya, yo no tuve la fuerza para resistirme.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así cuando estuve siendo tu esclavo por un año?

- Acepté desobedecer porque vi una oportunidad para escapar de aquello que me hacía daño. No puedo aceptar que quietas continuar siendo el ofendido - apretó los labios - Tú lograste eludir pertenecer a mi señor. ¡Yo no! - se pasó una mano por el cabello - Y ahora vuelvo a ser quien tiene desventaja en todo esto. Soy yo quien se ha quedado sin nada, tras tenerlo todo - lo miró con algo de reproche - Soy yo quien jamás verá cumplida la promesa que le hiciste.

Harry entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Una promesa hecha en ese año que no recordaba era algo totalmente vacío para él, aún cuando lo hubiese hecho con la mejor de las intenciones.

Y, desde luego, era algo que le irritaba enormemente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, siquiera, a reclamarme por algo que es tu entera culpa? - gruñó.

Draco tuvo que comprender que no había hecho bien en hablar de esa manera y se incorporó suavemente, retrocedió varios pasos al mirar la furia contenida en esos ojos verdes. El chico podía reconocer la más leve señal de peligro, y esa, sin duda, lo era.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de exigir que regrese algo que no existía?! - bramó el moreno - ¡¡Porque no había nada, Malfoy!! ¡¡Jamás hubo nada!! - se pasó una mano por el cabello - ¡¡Eso que, creíste tener, sólo fue una mentira creada por ti mismo!! ¡¿Alcanzas a entenderlo?!

- No era mi intención lastimarte…

- ¡¡Sabes que lo era!! - cortó Harry - ¡¡Ibas a entregarme, pero decidiste que sería más divertido tenerme a tu mando!!

- No. Ya te dije que no tuve opción…

- ¡¡Cállate!!

El rubio apretó los labios y apoyó una mano sobre el mueble que le había impedido seguir retrocediendo. Harry seguía avanzando hacia él; con esa aura amenazante que provocaba que las tripas se le retorcieran de forma horrible.

- Repararé mi ofensa - ofreció bajito.

- ¿Ofensa? - bramó el moreno y soltó una risotada - ¿Lo llamas de esa manera? ¡Me robaste mi pasado, mi mente y mi libertad! "Ofensa" no alcanza a describir todo eso, Malfoy.

- Escucha… el lazo tuvo una variante que deberías…

- ¡¡No quiero saberlo!!

- Es importante - insistió Draco.

- ¡No! - Harry volvió a callarlo y ambas manos se cerraron en los hombros de Draco, sacudiéndolo hasta que el rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos - No tiene nada de importante para mí. Nada.

¿Nada? Draco se humedeció los labios.

El gesto fue atentamente observado por Harry, quien cortó la distancia, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ambos pudieron sentir sus respectivos alientos, siendo capaces, incluso, de escuchar el acelerado ladito de los dos corazones.

Frustración, confusión, rabia.

Amor…

Draco cerró los ojos para no seguir siendo cómplice de la horda de palabras que amenazaban con bullir de esos labios que le habían procurado tantas caricias y, ahora le hacían tanto daño.

Ya no.

- … Lo siento…

Harry se separó del rubio como si su sólo tacto le quemara. Se mordió los labios con fuerza innecesaria y giró para escapar de la habitación.

Necesitaba estar lejos de él. Apartarlo de su mente y evitar que se colase más en sus pensamientos.

Debía recordar lo mucho que lo odiaba.

- Toma tus cosas y vete - ordenó con fría calma, deteniéndose en la entrada de la habitación - Llévate a tu hijo. Llévate todo lo que me recuerde a ti. No quiero nada.

Draco volvió a humedecerse los labios.

- El contrato…

- Eres libre - susurró Harry con el ceño fruncido - No te perseguiré para reclamar mis derechos sobre el niño.

El rubio abrió los ojos. Fue ese momento en que la puerta fue azotada con violencia tal, que el ruido retumbó en toda la casa.

Escuchó las ruidosas zancadas que Harry emitía al retirarse hasta que pasaron los minutos y estuvo convencido de que había salido de la casa.

Draco se sentó en el suelo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

A pesar de que lo había vivido, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

Tras unos minutos, decidió ponerse de pie y salió de la habitación. Ambos elfos miraban aterrorizados de una distancia prudente, pero ninguno se acercó, ya que era la orden del amo.

Draco no les hizo caso de todas maneras.

Bajó hasta la sala donde miró ese curioso aparato con el que Harry solía comunicarse con Hermione.

¿Quería hacer eso?

El chico tomó el teléfono y repitió el gesto que había visto hacer a Harry tantas veces. Después sólo esperó.

- Me voy de casa… - musitó cuando escuchó la voz de la castaña.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Harry no quiere recordarlo… Me ha echado - rió bajito - Soy libre.

Un pesado silencio se dejó escuchar en la línea. Draco se preguntó si la comunicación había terminado. Justo cuando pensó en acomodar el aparato, ella volvió a hablar.

- Escucha, Malfoy, no salgas de casa.

- Él no quiere que siga aquí.

- ¡Me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que Harry quiera! - exclamó ella alterada - ¡No salgas de casa! ¡No es seguro!

- No es menos seguro que aquí adentro - ironizó Draco y cortó la comunicación.

Rápidamente pensó en lo que debería llevar consigo. Después frunció el ceño. Nada de ahí le pertenecía.

Aún así subió a su habitación y tomó una abrigadora túnica. Justo al girar para volver a salir se detuvo en seco y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde alcanzaba a verse un exquisito frasco de cristal, tallado finalmente con siluetas de dragón chino. En su interior brillaba una preciosa poción añejada por un año.

Lo tomó y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Si Harry no quería recordar, ya no necesitaría eso.

Draco salió de casa y miró la solitaria calle.

¿A dónde ir?

- Draco…

El chico volteó hacia una calleja, de donde una bella mujer emanó desde las sombras.

Al reconocerla, retrocedió un poco, provocando que ella sonriera.

- Acabo de recordarlo todo - susurró Bellatrix cruzando los brazos y enarcó una ceja - Lastima que no ocurra lo mismo con tu guardián.

o.o.o

- ¿Mione? - Ron se talló un ojo al ver que la castaña revolvía furiosamente sus pertenencias - ¿Qué buscas?

- Guardé una muestra de la poción que Malfoy usó - dijo ella exasperada, sin dejar de revolver - No la encuentro.

Ron parpadeó confundido y se acercó al zapatero, de donde extrajo una ampolleta para acercársela.

- Dijiste que la necesitabas en un sitio menos obvio - musitó, cuando ella se la arrebató - ¿Qué harás con eso?

- Necesito que Harry recuerde - ella se lamió los labios.

- Mione - Ron frunció el ceño - Harry te dijo que usaras esa poción sólo en caso de absoluta emergencia.

- Esta es una emergencia - dijo ella con seguridad - Prometí a Harry que nada lastimaría a Draco Malfoy, aun si ese algo, era el mismo Harry.

- Dijiste que Harry recordaría.

- ¡¡Pues se esta tardando!! - gritó ella con furia, gimiendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ron - Lo siento - musitó - Es que… todo esto se esta saliendo de mis planes.

- ¿Mione?

- Bellatrix Lestrange escapó hace una semana.

- Sabes que no recuerda nada, Harry la desmemorizó.

Hermione gimió y miró a Ron.

- Charlie recuperó el habla hace unas horas - dijo al pelirrojo - Me lo acaban de confirmar.


	20. Chapter 19 Medidas desesperadas

_Como siempre… que difícil es llegar al final . _

**Diecinueve: Medidas desesperadas**

Una alarma se activó a las faldas de la montaña, donde descansaba el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Fue curioso que sucediera, ya que no habían servido las precauciones que los aurores implantaron para evitar ser tomados por sorpresa. Un importante porcentaje de avisos resultaron provenir de criaturas bajas en niveles de magia, pero con un alto grado de concentración oscuro. Así que ver esa alarma resultaba confuso, ya que no sabían si sería prudente tomarla en cuenta. Especialmente ahora, que el señor oscuro había caído.

Pese a ello, Tonks hizo una rápida anotación en dos pergaminos y corrió hacia donde estaban las lechuzas, para atar los papeles a sus patas.

Cuando los vio partir suspiró. A lo mejor era lo que habían estado esperando para que todo eso terminara.

Tonks sólo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

o.o.o

- _Es curioso... pese a que soy quien esta haciendo estas tonterías, no puedo llegar a comprenderlas completamente_.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Harry corría por las callejas abandonadas, huyendo de esa voz que se había dedicado a reprenderlo desde el momento en que salió de su casa, azotando la puerta.

¿No se suponía que sólo podía escucharla durante sus sueños?

El tenerla tan presente durante esos momentos resultaba terriblemente irritante.

- _Sólo intento comprenderlo _- insistió la voz_ - ¿Por qué lo hago, Harry? ¿De qué estoy huyendo?_

- ¡¡No huyo, idiota!! ¡¡Sólo me alejo!!

- _Evidentemente_ - corroboró el otro con cinismo.

Harry tropezó. El golpe contra el suelo sólo sirvió para irritarlo más y lanzó un alarido indignado, antes de sacudirse furiosamente y patalear como niño.

_- Esa es una muestra bastante patética de mi parte_ - susurró la voz con frialdad _- Me alegro que nadie sea tan curioso como para querer saber de quien ha sido ese grito. No podría salir en público el resto de mi vida._

- Cómo si a ellos les importara - ironizó Harry - Podría correr desnudo en un jardín de niños y sólo se acercarían para darme las gracias por liberarlos de su maldito Voldemort.

Una risa correspondió a esa aseveración.

_- Si... Creo que es una maldición de la que no podré salvarme. Pero, ya en serio, Harry, ¿esa escenita en casa ha sido necesaria? Jamás me había sentido tan terriblemente cabrón._

- ¿Cabrón? - el moreno levantó la mirada, descubriendo que había caído frente a un pulido escaparate, donde su reflejo le miraba desde una posición bastante erguida, pese a que él seguía en el suelo.

- _¿No me he dado a entender?_ - cuestionó el chico del reflejo y cruzó los brazos son un aire absolutamente pensativo _- Quise decir... hijo de puta_ - lo miró de nuevo _- Oh, vamos. Sé que lo entiendes_.

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! - bramó Harry - ¡Lo que no comprendo es por qué tienes que decirme ese montón de mierda!

- _Porque soy terriblemente observador, pese a que ahora prefiero patalear en la calle como un crío... Cosa que jamás había hecho_ - agregó con media sonrisa - _Espero que mi hijo no adquiera esa molesta forma de mostrar frustración._

- ¡No estoy frustrado! - se encargó de negar al instante.

- _Bien_ - evadió el otro y se acomodó el cabello - _Por el momento aceptaré eso._

- Todo esto es culpa de Malfoy - escupió Harry con rabia.

- _Oh... de esa manera lo explico todo_... - musitó - ... _creo que ya es tiempo de entender unas cuantas cosas, compañero..._

- Nada cambiará mi opinión respecto a todo esto.

_- Créeme, no pretendo cambiar ninguna opinión. Sin embargo creo que debes recordar algunas cosas._

- ¡¡Nada que se refiera a Malfloy!! - interrumpió el chico.

- _Es suficiente_ - aceptó el reflejo con un gesto de impaciencia - _Bueno, todo comenzó con un bebecito, destinado a una profecía por una soberana estupidez. Apuesto a que conoces esa..._

- Tanto como tú - bufó el moreno.

- _El bebecito quedó sin padres y sus horribles parientes tuvieron que adoptarlo..._

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- ... _Un día_... - meneó la mano _- como a los 11 años... alguien le habló de la magia... ¿Te lo imaginas? ... Por primera vez fue feliz._

- En serio - se exasperó Harry - ; esto no esta sirviendo.

_- Seis años en el colegio lo convencieron de que su destino era morir..._

Harry enmudeció llegado a ese punto.

Posó los ojos verdes en ese quieto reflejo, que se acomodaba los lentes con un movimiento bastante inusual, sin despegarle la mirada.

_- Veo que esa parte te es más familiar_ - susurró el reflejo, sonriendo - _Creo que te empiezas a interesar en mi historia..._. - se aclaró la garganta - _... Bueno... A los 16 estaba convencido de que no merecía ser feliz... ¿Para qué molestarse?... en cualquier momento podría encararme con Voldemort y quedar más frío que un helado... _- hizo girar su mano _- Creo que no me costó trabajo convencerme de que era lo mejor, ¿cierto, Harry?... Es más... Ya estaba resignado... Pelear, vencer y morir... Sólo eso podría pasar._

Harry arrugó el ceño, sin dejar de mirar a ese cristal y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más. A esas alturas el golpe que se había dado al caer era irrelevante. Había, en su interior, un mar de emociones que luchaban por ser escuchadas, todas al mismo tiempo.

- _Pero... yo no quería eso_ - continuó el reflejo - _Lo que en verdad quería..._

- ¡Calla! - interrumpió el chico.

_- ... era una persona a quien amar..._ - ignoró aquel - _... Sin embargo siempre he sido ambicioso_ - rió - _¡También quería un matrimonio!... ¡Quizá tendría un montón de esas fotos como las de mis padres!... Soy algo cursi, ¿verdad?_

- No sigas... - esta vez suplicó.

- _Pero no termina ahí_ - susurró el otro - _... De pronto... empecé a añorar a un... bebé... _

- Una familia...

- _Podría resumirlo de esa manera_ - corroboró el reflejo con aire ausente - _Era muy joven, pero lo deseaba... Quizá aún más que la muerte... Era tanto mi deseo por ello que hice todo lo posible... Incluso..._

- ... hacer funcionar un lazo mágico...

Harry jadeó y se llevó ambas manos para cubrir sus labios.

No.

No era él quien acababa de decirlo, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia ese espejo, donde vio que su reflejo se arrodillaba a su altura, amoldándose perfectamente a él.

_- Lo hice bien...¿verdad?_

Harry se mordió los labios con fuerza, hasta sentir ese sabor metálico en su boca.

De pronto... había tenido una horrible necesidad por llorar.

No, no... ¡no pudo!

El moreno se puso de pie y giró su cuerpo para caminar de regreso. Cada paso se tornó pesado y terriblemente tenso.

Ahí estaba todo ese año perdido. Había regresado de forma ridículamente sencilla, dándole a conocer los detalles, buenos y malos.

Lo curioso es que los malos no importaban. Se habían minimizado con cada gesto y sonrisa emitida por el rubio; quien parecía no ser capaz de ocultar eso que estaba naciendo en él.

Bien, ahora lo sabía, Draco no lo había amado desde el principio, pero definitivamente pasó. Y Harry había sido culpable de ello.

Debería estar orgulloso por ser el conquistador de ese desconfiado corazón, pero no lo estaba.

De pronto no pudo concentrarse en los recuerdos y su mente lo regresó a las últimas horas; especialmente aquella donde salió de casa.

El moreno apretó los labios y aceleró sus pasos hasta alcanzar a ver la fachada de su casa. Ver a sus dos amigos aminoró el ritmo, hasta notar la preocupada expresión de Hermione, quien se acercó hasta él, para darle un fuerte bofetón.

- ¡¡Has hecho algo terriblemente estúpido!! - acusó ella y un torrente de lágrimas emanó de sus ojos.

- Tranquila, Hermione - Ron acudió a sostenerla, antes que decidiera volver a golpear al moreno.

Harry miró la puerta abierta de su casa.

Nadie la había forzado.

Comprendió, sin embargo, que Draco no estaba dentro.

- ¿Dónde fue? - musitó con suavidad.

Hermione parpadeó.

- Por Dios... Has recordado.

- ¿Dónde fue Draco? - la miró con atención - ¿Por qué están aquí?... Prometieron que lo cuidarían... - se mordió el labio inferior - ¡¡Me lo prometieron!!

- Harry... no alcanzamos a llegar - borbotó ella - Le pedí que no saliera de casa, pero no me hizo caso... Cuando legue ya no estaba.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

- No lo sabemos - Ron miró a su amigo - , pero temo que tenemos idea de con quién pueda encontrarse.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ha perdido el hechizo desmemorizador que le hiciste.

Harry comprendió que su pequeño arrebato de furia le había costado más caro de lo que pensaba.

Sobra decir que se odió intensamente por ello.

o.o.o

flasback

_- ¿Harry? - el rubio bajó el último escalón y bostezó, viendo a ese enérgico moreno que trabajaba en la cocina - ¿Qué has hecho con la cocina? - murmuró viendo el desastre en el sitio y comenzó a tomar los ingredientes, hasta darse cuenta de lo que eran - ¿Harry?_

_-Hay una variante en nuestro lazo._

_- Evidentemente - Draco enarcó una ceja - Para empezar sabes de él, y no deberías - lo miró con desconfianza, ya que, de esa manera había descubierto el engaño de Severus Snape, meses pasados en que los capturaron a ambos._

_- No me veas de esa forma - rió Harry y se acercó para atraparlo y darle un beso en los labios - Hablo en serio. Hay una variante importante._

_- ¿Si? - musitó confundido y volvió a ver lo que el moreno preparaba - ¿Para que vuelves a cocinar la poción? _

_- Existe la posibilidad de que alguien logre romper nuestro lazo - respondió Harry y acomodó a Draco entre sus brazos - No será agradable._

_- Para empezar yo debería morir - dijo el rubio con una mueca._

_- No - Harry le besó el cabello - Como ya te he dicho, hay una variante. Además no permitiré que nada atente contra tu vida._

_- ¿Qué variante? _

_- Yo lo deseaba - susurró el moreno con una sonrisa._

_Draco parpadeó tomado por sorpresa y frunció el ceño._

_- Eso no es cierto - replicó - Cuando te atrapé no querías..._

_- Es un interesante deseo oculto del que no pensaba hacer saber a los demás, Draco... Y... debo admitir que no deseaba ser tu esclavo, precisamente._

_- Oh._

_- Sólo digo que deseaba esto - lo acurrucó más y una de sus manos escapó a acariciar ese pecho de forma traviesa._

_Draco sonrió._

_- ¿Así que sólo deseabas mi cuerpo?_

_- Idiota - regañó Harry y lo hizo voltear para besarlo - Sabes de lo que hablo._

_- Quizá sólo quiero escucharlo, Potter - dijo con una ceja enarcada._

_- Cuando pase - Harry le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos - me portaré muy mal contigo... La variante hará que lo olvide..._

_- ¿Quieres que administre esa poción que estás haciendo?_

_- No. Esa la hago para cuando lo demás falle._

_- ¿Lo demás?_

_- Si mis otros planes fallan, iré en busca de esa poción para ponerte a salvo. Por eso debes dársela a alguien de mis amigos._

_- No estoy seguro de querer que hagas eso - murmuró el rubio._

_- En ese caso... no olvides llamarme, Draco. Llámame, donde quiera que estés._

o.o.o

Bellatrix era una de esas rarezas a las que Draco jamás había sido expuesto. Escuchó mucho de ella, incluso llegó a admitir que sentía cierta fascinación hacia la persona que su padre parecía admirar en exceso. Había veces que no comprendía la razón por la que su padre eligió a su madre, cuando parecía absolutamente fascinado por su cuñada.

Raro.

De todas maneras le parecía un tanto chocante que tuviese que llegar el día en que Draco comprobase, de primera mano, lo extraña que podía llegar a ser su intrépida tía.

Para empezar logró secuestrarlo; cuando se suponía que él estaba sometido a una celosa protección, por parte del que era su consorte.

Draco arrugó el ceño, pensando que Harry debía estar realmente enfadado con él, si permitió que la magia de su tía lo arrastrara hasta ese sitio. Después concordó que no era sano pensar en ese hecho, especialmente porque había resultado terriblemente doloroso para él.

De repente había resultado una carga, tener que ser el fuerte en todo eso. Sabía que había prometido hacer su mejor esfuerzo a Harry, pero el chico jamás le advirtió lo que implicaría estar en esa desventajosa situación.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y comenzó a girar por el bello claro, provocando que una estela de luz emanara de la varita que le había arrebatado a Draco.

La luz acentuó las siluetas del lugar, haciendo que Draco se preguntase si alguien más podría verlas, desde el castillo. Porque habían ido a parar cerca de la periferia del castillo de Hotwarts, justo entre la espesura del bosque, donde los ruidos nocturnos hacían asombrosa esa explosión de magia, acompañada de la luz de la luna.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho ella?

"Es un recuerdo para el idiota ese. No bastarán los días para que se arrepienta por haberse opuesto a mi señor. Pagará con sangre haber vencido a mi amo".

¿Pagar?

Draco tenía la sospecha de que el instinto exhibicionista de su tía no resultaría nada agradable, especialmente porque ella parecía querer vengarse de Harry.

¿Harry sufriría si él llegaba a faltar?

Draco pudo estar seguro de eso, en el pasado, sin embargo ahora tenía buenas razones para no fiarse.

A lo mejor esa era la solución que Harry estaba esperando, para recuperar su tranquilidad.

Por otro lado se sentía completamente irritado consigo mismo. Después de todo se había visto obligado a ser la _damisela en peligro _ desde que todo eso inició; y el rol comenzaba a molestarlo un poco, especialmente porque consideraba que podía dar algo de batalla. Sin embargo su compañía no era para tomarse a la ligera. Pese a que era la hermana de su madre, no esperaba tener el mismo apoyo por su parte.

Así que se mantuvo tranquilo, mirando el andar de esa mujer, quien parecía haber regresado a su infancia, y no dejaba de reir y bailar con música inexistente.

Parecía seriamente perturbada. Sin embargo Draco no pensaba confiarse, ya que era esa mujer la que había dado terribles problemas a Harry, en el transcurso de ese año, en el que enfrentó varias batallas, en pos de protegerlo.

Por lo tanto, era mejor esperar.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Draco torciera un poco los labios.

¿Esperar exactamente qué?

Harry no acudiría a rescatarlo. Eso le quedaba bastante claro.

El rubio se acomodó contra uno de los troncos y permaneció en silencio.

De pronto, el andar de Bella se detuvo y los ojos se posaron en él. La mirada incomodó un poco a Draco, pero hizo todo lo posible por no desviar la vista de ella.

- Has cambiado - susurró Bellatrix de repente y sonrió de manera nada amable, avanzando unos pasos hasta tomar la barbilla del rubio y levantarle la cabeza - Mucho - agregó, innecesariamente.

- Todo lo que puede cambiar un traidor - replicó Draco en voz baja.

Bellatrix enarcó una ceja. La mano que había levantado el rostro del chico se estampó en su mejilla de forma bastante fuerte y perdió el equilibrio, hasta caer sobre un montón de astillas y herirse las palmas de las manos.

- No - refutó ella y se inclinó frente a él, para mirarlo detenidamente - Hay algo diferente... Algo que tu padre no me dijo... De hecho - frunció el ceño - , sólo he visto esa mirada en tu madre... cuando...

Draco se mordió el labio inferior al comprender. Para cuando deseó reaccionar ya era tarde, y una poderosa mano se cerró de forma dolorosa en su brazo, para levantarlo sin delicadeza alguna.

Bellatrix desnudó el pecho del chico y le bajó los pantalones, dejando a la vista el abdomen, que se movía de forma inquieta, debido a la respiración del rubio. Tras sujetar debidamente al chico, se inclinó y posó la mejilla mugrosa en el abdomen, haciendo que él se tensara.

- Ahí esta... - ronroneó Bellatrix, al escuchar los acelerados latidos, camuflados por el propio ruido que hacía el corazón de Draco, quien se revolvía inquieto - Que maravilloso.

El rubio tuvo que ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, especialmente cuando el primer golpe en el abdomen lo obligó a doblarse de forma dolorosa, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¿Sabes cuantos golpes soporta un cuerpo gestante, querido sobrino? - susurró ella, poniéndose de pié - Muchos... - rió - , pero imagino que el embrión no tendrá la misma resistencia.

Draco también pensaba eso. Con determinación enroscó su cuerpo para proteger su abdomen y apretó los labios ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Una vieja promesa le inundó la mente y Draco se encontró llamando a Harry, instantes antes de que los golpes comenzaran a lastimar su cuerpo.

Con un tanto de cinismo, agradeció que ella no usara la magia, pese a que el dolor le arrancaba varios gemidos. Aunque pensó que su suerte no duraría mucho, especialmente cuando ella se incorporó, lanzando una carcajada, y tomó la varita robada, para dirigirla a él.

- _Crucio... _

Una burbuja dorada rodeó el cuerpo de Draco, el hechizo que estaba destinado a lastimarlo, rebotó de forma inesperada, depositándose en la mujer, quien terminó contra un tronco, soltando un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

Bellatrix se enderezo, viendo ese residuo de magia. Sus caderas se ladearon y se sacudió los brazos, para alejar los últimos indicios de dolor en su cuerpo.

- Interesante - ronroneó con cinismo - ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando la energía protectora se revierte? - cuestionó de forma socarrona, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el joven - Yo sé hacerlo, Draco... Yo sé revertir el proceso... Cuando tu guardián llegue a salvarte, estará usando tanta energía, que te ahogará, sin saberlo... - soltó una carcajada - No podré matarte con mis propias manos, pero te veré morir de todas formas.

o.o.o

Harry se puso de pie en cuanto vio que Hermione bajaba de su habitación. Al instante posó los ojos en sus manos y reconoció la ampolleta que él mismo había usado para guardar una muestra de la poción que realizó días antes de que el lazo se rompiera.

- No lo entiendo, Harry - musitó ella - Si has recuperado la memoria, esto es innecesario.

- Creo que hubo un pequeño fallo en mis cálculos - susurró el moreno, tomando la ampolleta en sus manos y mirándola atentamente - Definitivamente no esperaba recuperar mis recuerdos en una situación así.

- Pero si bebes esa poción, sólo serás esclavo de Malfoy - murmuró Ron, sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

Harry lo sabía. La agresividad de esa poción resultaba un tanto inaceptable.

- No puedo sentirlo - dijo mordiéndose los labios - De nada me sirve haber recuperado mis recuerdos si no puedo saber dónde esta Draco. Mucho menos si esta con ella.

- No entiendo - musitó Hermione, consciente de lo que estaba pasando - ¿Por qué se diluyeron los hechizos que realizaste?

Harry se puso colorado. Hermione enarcó una ceja ante eso y cruzó los brazos.

- No puedo creerlo - dijo indignada.

- ¿Qué? - Ron miró a ambos con confusión.

- ¡Es lo más irresponsable que has hecho, Harry! - exclamó la castaña.

- Sólo me falló un poquito - se defendió el moreno.

- ¡¡Y ahora Draco esta en manos de esa loca!! - bufó la chica.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió Ron.

- ¡¡Harry preparó todo para que los hechizos de diluyeran!! - explicó ella.

- Aparentemente algo no salió como esperaba - insistió Harry - Debería ser capaz de sentir a Draco. ¡Él debería enviarme una señal!

- ¿No se te ocurrió que Malfoy no desea que lo sientas? - replicó ella con una ceja enarcada - ¿Crees que éstas semanas han sido fáciles para él? ¿Qué se limitó a esperarte, como le pediste?

Harry bajó la cabeza. Sabía lo mal que se había portado todo ese tiempo.

- Supongo que tienes razón - borbotó y apretó la ampolleta entre sus manos - Por eso debo restablecer el lazo... No puedo dejar a Draco en peligro, aún cuando termine por perderme.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida ante esas palabras y se acercó para sacudir a su amigo.

- ¡También preparaste esto! - exclamó de manera acusadora - ¡Por todos los diablos, Harry, eres de lo peor!

- Es justo el aliento que necesito, Mione - sonrió él con algo de melancolía y cinismo.

Ron se puso de pie. Con un veloz movimiento, arrebató la ampolleta de las manos de su amigo y la dejó caer en el suelo para pisarla, ante la mirada incrédula de ambos jóvenes.

- ¡¡Ron!! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! - reclamó Harry, arrodillándose ante el montón de cristales rotos y sustancia. - ¡¡Demonios!!

- ¿Ron? - Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

- Creo que ya me harte de que me dejen fuera de sus planes - dijo y miró a Harry - Ya que fuiste capaz de pensar en todo esto, opino que podrías esforzarte por hacer funcionar el verdadero lazo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior ante eso.

- Podría ser muy tarde.

- No estás protegiendo a un debilucho, Harry - Ron bufó - ¿Crees que ese hurón ha estado soportando todos estos días sólo porque no tiene la fuerza para resistirse? ¡¡Mueve el culo y recupera la ubicación de ese idiota!!

- ¿Harry? - Hermione había visto esa expresión en su amigo con anterioridad. Como ahora, no la había comprendido; sin embargo estaba segura de que era una muestra de control sobre la energía que había comenzado a manifestarse en su amigo, quien parecía estar un poco más sereno, tras las palabras de Ron.

- Creo que me he descontrolado un poco - dijo Harry con una media sonrisa - Tienes razón, Ron... Esto ha pasado por mi culpa.

Ron hizo un silencioso ademán afirmativo y los tres amigos vieron a una lechuza atravesar la estancia hasta posarse junto a Hermione, quien leyó le mensaje rápidamente.

- Hay una manifestación de energía oscura en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts.

- Es ridículo que se trate de ella.

- No mucho - murmuró Harry - Le divirtió bastante arrebatarme a mi padrino. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá igual de satisfecha si mata a mi consorte; especialmente si logra hacerlo en ese lugar, donde, se supone, se encuentra la mejor defensa mágica.

- ¿Harry? - insistió Hermione - Debe tratarse de una trampa.

- Como la vez anterior - aceptó el muchacho - , pero esta vez no habrá un lazo para romper. Eso debería bastar.

Hermione apretó los labios.

- Pero ella debe saberlo también.


	21. Chapter 20 Retorno

**Veinte: Retorno**

_La verdad es que no había nada entre nosotros._

_Ni respeto, ni amistad._

_Mucho menos amor._

_Pero, entonces, nació de repente. Justo del plan más perverso._

_Diste paso a un latido diferente en mi pecho y llegó el día en que no pude dejar de pensar en ti, pero no como antes; algo había cambiado._

_No había nada, pero ahora puedo decir que eso ha cambiado._

_Puedo decir que surgió amor de la __nada._

_Es gracioso, ¿no?_

_Ahora ven y bésame, quiero que me hagas olvidar lo vacío que estuve._

_Lléname. No quiero quedar sin nada._

Amor.

¿Amor?

... ¿de verdad?...

¿Cómo? Eso no estaba dentro del plan. No debió suceder.

Y, sin embargo, no podía describirlo con otra palabra.

Draco Malfoy encogió su cuerpo y sus brazos se acomodaban en torno a su abdomen plano. Ahí estaba su bebé, rodeado de una magia protectora de la que no había sido consciente hasta ahora.

Magia que, sin embargo, no provenía (y provenía) de su progenitor.

Era... raro...

Ya no podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía estar seguro de que el dolor de su cuerpo no llegaba hasta ese pequeño ser, encapsulado con mayor magia.

La reacción había dejado de ser conocida. No fue descrita en la receta. Simplemente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era extraño.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo, hace un año?

Sólo quería esclavizar a Harry Potter, y entregarlo a su señor. De repente las cosas se habían torcido de forma inesperada sin que quisiera evitarlo.

Quería ese poder, al menos eso fue al principio. Después... lo quiso a él.

... y... él correspondió...

¿Entonces?

Todo estaba a punto de derrumbarlo. No entendía nada. Pese a eso podía escuchar las palabras de Harry: "se fuerte..."

¿Fuerte? ¿No había sido suficientemente fuerte?

¿Y qué se ganó?

¡Lo echaron de casa! ¡A él y a su hijo!

Draco apretó los labios.

No. Por alguna razón sentía que no era eso, a lo que se refirió Harry. Y ahora que sentía esa magia materializarse, justo a tiempo, pensó que había estado equivocado.

Harry llegaría hasta el lugar, estaba seguro.

Y cuando lo hiciera, mataría a Draco, sin saberlo.

Harry sólo querría ponerlo a salvo, pero no sabría que ese deseo terminaría por hacer lo contrario. Todo por culpa de ella.

Sin embargo... su mente sólo pudo pensar en esas palabras: "se fuerte".

- Tu papá es el idiota más extraño y poco explícito que he tenido oportunidad de conocer - Draco sonrió y dio unas suaves palmaditas en su vientre - Espero que tú no seas así.

Porque pensaba salvar la vida de su hijo.

No. ¡Pensaba salir vivo de eso!

No podía morirse sin darle su merecido a Harry por ser un autentico cabrón.

Viviría. Y le haría pagar por todos los días que tuvo que soportarlo.

o.o.o

El plan se había reducido a tres personas.

No porque fueran suficientes. Peinar la zona del bosque prohibido necesitaría de más, sin embargo el oponente no era alguien a quien se pudiera subestimar, especialmente cuando tenía la cualidad de reconocer la magia de aquel al que estaba esperando.

Tres sombras comenzaron a andar hacia distintas direcciones por el bosque. Cada una de ellas con la misma carga de magia, en busca de cualquiera de los dos magos que se encontraban allí.

Los tres sabían que no los encontrarían juntos, así que cabía el riesgo de alterar la barrera que acababan de atravesar, una vez que hallasen a alguno.

o.o.o

Bella lo sintió.

Sonrió al detectarlo tres veces. Eso le hizo comprender que había recuperado la memoria, como ella. Ya que sólo de esa manera podría saber que era la forma más fácil de dividir su poder.

Pese a ello, Bellatrix tenía ventaja.

El hechizo que había preparado para la ocasión se mantuvo sereno, pero no tardaría en presionar hacia el cuerpo del rubio, hasta reventarlo de manera espectacular.

Quizá ella no lo viera, pero sería suficiente si Harry Potter estaba ahí, para provocarlo.

La mujer se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello enredado. De pronto había tenido la necesidad de estar presentable para Harry. Un oponente como él merecía que utilizara toda su magia. No pensaba desilusionarlo, ya que estaba segura de que él se esforzaría. Contaba con ello.

Cuando consideró que se había arreglado lo necesario, apoyó su cuerpo contra el tronco de uno de los enormes árboles y cruzó los brazos. Había sentido tres presencias, pero estaba segura que no podía ser el mismo individuo. Harry Potter era poderoso, pero no tenía el conocimiento oscuro para fragmentar su esencia de esa manera. Además carecía de esa presencia que ella había estado guardando, desde antes de perder la memoria.

Era fácil suponer que dos de esas presencias resultasen ser otras personas. Sin embargo ella no podría enfrentar a los tres. Su fragmentación se limitaba a dos entes; por lo que uno de ellos, llegaría hasta su cautivo sobrino.

Bellatrix deseaba que ese individuo fuera el real Harry Potter.

La mujer se enderezó de nuevo y blandió varias veces esa varita robada, hasta hacer que la punta penetrara en la palma de su mano, dejando que un chorro de sangre goteara hasta el suelo.

Dejó que sus labios murmuraran el maleficio que provocó que el rojo líquido se tornara viscoso y elástico, quedando pegado a la varita en forma de hilo, aún cuando la extrajo.

- _Maho Duplicare._

Un destello rojo emanó de ella, delineando su figura cual espejo, hasta materializarla perfectamente. Una sonrisa adornó ambos rostros a un tiempo y ambas levantaron la mirada hacia el oscuro ambiente.

Harry había penetrado el bosque prohibido. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a verlo.

Y tenía la seguridad de que lo sorprendería.

Después de todo habían estado encontrándose varias veces. Ya era hora de que lo matara. Su existencia se estaba tornando una molesta piedra en su camino.

Si. Definitivamente lo sorprendería.

o.o.o

Harry detuvo su carrera y miró hacia arriba. Algo se esparció en el ambiente de forma sutil, pero lo sintió.

Su primera idea era que el cambio debía ser perfectamente perceptible, especialmente a ellos; sin embargo no tenía esa seguridad, especialmente porque tal cambio requería de atención. Y en esa situación los tres estaban demasiado tensos.

El mago apretó los labios; sólo podía esperar que el cambio de magia no representara demasiada dificultad para el rescate.

Con eso en mente, continuó avanzando con la varita en alto, peinando la mayor extensión del lugar con su magia.

Fue un relámpago lo que le hizo lanzarse al suelo, rodando unas veces, antes de ponerse alerta y observar con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un firme paso aplastó los lentes caídos. El mago levantó la cabeza, viendo la burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Bellatrix.

- Me encontraste - ella enarcó una ceja - Al menos es lo que parece.

Harry apretó los labios y sujetó la varita. Un impulso de su cuerpo lo alejó de un nuevo ataque y lanzó un hechizo contra la mujer.

- Hoy estás algo lento Potter - rió ella y un hilo de sangre chorreó de su varita, asemejando a un látigo.

Harry pensó que el movimiento que ella realizaba con esa arma también era algo lento, pero una dolorosa explosión que le bañó la espalda le hizo cambiar de opinión y tuvo que notar la irregularidad en el líquido carmín, que parecía serpentear a lo largo de la varita.

Bella lanzó un nuevo hechizo y la sangre salpicó hacia donde estaba el mago. Esta vez no estalló, gracias a que él fue lo suficientemente rápido, pero gotas rojizas quedaban suspendidas en el aire.

El chico comprendió que esperaría a que las tocase para estallar. Y lo cierto es que comenzaban a reducirse los sitios para ponerse a salvo.

No podía escapar todo el tiempo, pero había notado la forma en que el hechizo se realizaba y decidió que ambos podían pelear de la misma forma.

Ella se había dado cuenta de su deficiencia de agilidad; pronto sabría que no enfrentaba a quien pensaba, por ello no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos que clonaron las diminutas gotas de sangre. Lamentablemente, el proceso provocó que coincidiese con algunas y sintió el estallido contra la tela de su túnica, filtrándose hasta su piel y quemándola de forma dolorosa.

Eso sólo podía indicar que debía darse prisa. Además Bella parecía haberse percatado de su plan y comenzó a utilizar el enfrentamiento físico, logrando colocarle un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago, para después aventarlo contra un numeroso grupo de gotas que estallaron y le quemaron la espalda.

- En verdad has perdido agilidad - murmuró ella con una ceja enarcada - ¿O será que nunca la tuviste?

Harry murmuró un hechizo que hizo vibrar las gotas que había clonado. Junto sus manos en dirección de la bruja y el líquido imitó el movimiento, empujando la sangre contra ella, estallando en el acto.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no sería suficiente y Harry se colocó de pie al instante, apuntando la varita en dirección de ella, pero antes de lanzar el hechizo vio una brillante luz roja que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, cubierto por explosiones, que lo empujó y golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol.

De nuevo fue consciente de la variación de energía que había percibido antes de ese encuentro y frunció el ceño, ya que tenía la seguridad de que la conocía.

Una imagen le vino a la mente: un recibidor, un hombre alto y joven y la repentina salida de un rubio, quien le salvó la vida. Ello le hizo jadear, antes de hacerse a un lado para eludir un nuevo resplandor, lanzado en su contra.

Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, tendría que reducir las posibilidades de que esa magia regresara a su sitio de origen.

El mago murmuró un hechizo que hizo brillar la punta de su varita; volteó hacia el tronco más cercano y comenzó a trazar unas runas en la rugosa superficie.

- No me estás prestando atención - gruñó la mujer que emanó de las explosiones, con la piel quemada y parte de la túnica diluida.

Harry avanzó lo más ágilmente que pudo hacia otro punto, logrando eludir un golpe más. De repente había notado que su oponente evitaba la magia, y comprendió que el tiempo estaba por terminar, ya que la bruja le había descubierto. Por lo tanto no veía necesario dedicarle tanto poder.

Ello incitó que trazara otro par de runas, descuidando un poco su cuerpo y, recibiendo un golpe de magia. Afortunadamente parecía haber perdido concentración, pese a lo intenso que pareció ser el golpe. Eso le hizo comprender que aún estaba a tiempo.

Con rapidez se acercó a un árbol más y continuó garabateando, hasta notar el rizo que le estorbó en la cara, de forma molesta.

Con exasperación lo apartó y terminó de escribir, para mover su cuerpo en dirección de la bruja, cuyo cuerpo parecía brillar de un intenso tono rojo.

- Harry ya debería saberlo - murmuró, volviendo a apartar su enmarañado cabello.

- No aún - rió la bruja, viendo la manera en que el camuflaje descubría a su verdadero oponente - Es demasiado arrogante al pensar que podrá engañarme - señaló con rabia - Le haré pagar muy cara su osadía.

- No mientras yo pueda detener, al menos este fragmento - Hermione apretó los labios - _¡Aima vulneris!_

Un triángulo fue trazado, uniendo cada runa, dibujada en los troncos.

Hermione apretó los labios, viendo que el destello rojo luchaba por liberarse y decidió que debía custodiarlo, al menos hasta que el verdadero Harry pudiera eliminar al otro fragmento, con el que deseaba unirse.

o.o.o

Draco había sentido una variación de magia bastante familiar. Estaba seguro de haberla percibido antes, específicamente los días que estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro, bajo custodia de Voldemort, en que la marca de su brazo ardió de forma horrible, recordándole, como nunca, la lealtad que había traicionado.

Pensarlo de esa manera resultaba un tanto alarmante, ya que el rubio había estado bastante consciente de la carencia de un dato en la vida de Harry, justo aquel del que se perdió, por estar más concentrado en mirarlo y besarlo, a ver la forma en que la luz verde rebotaba hacia ese cuerpo rejuvenecido del Dark Lord, para tirarlo de forma seca.

Claro que el rubio pudo sentirse absolutamente halagado por poseer toda la atención de Harry antes de que se desvaneciera, pero, ahora; con esa variación, pensaba que, tal vez, si habría sido conveniente que viera la forma en que ese polvo se arremolinaba en el cuerpo caído, para alejarse con el viento.

Cenizas. Era mejor pensarlo así, especialmente cuando la marca volvía a arder.

Draco pensó que no le extrañaría, si el causante de ese ardor estaba cerca. Incluso podía admitir que el hechizo lanzado en su contra tenía bastante imaginación, de la que carecía su tía. Honestamente, ella se habría limitado a matarlo y arrojar su cuerpo donde Harry pudiera verlo.

Pensándolo de esa manera, todo tenía más sentido. Incluso el hecho de que Draco no pudiese acercarse a Harry, sin recibir una misteriosa (pero horrenda) muerte.

Lo cierto, también, es que no había planeado quedarse sin hacer nada. Y, aunque no sabía cómo proceder, estaba dispuesto a hacer algo. Sólo era cuestión de descubrir qué.

Durante varios minutos permaneció quieto, tamboreando su vientre continuamente mientras intentaba analizar todos los hechizos que había aprendido. La mayoría de ellos vislumbraban un resultado catastrófico, lo cual no era bastante alentador al chico.

Si tuviese un poco más de experiencia en magia protectora, como Harry, podría tener más opciones.

El chico detuvo su suave tamboreo y jadeó. De pronto le había llegado a la mente algo que Harry le dijo. Algo respecto a su madre.

No pudo analizarlo debidamente ya que, un ruido le alertó. Al instante se colocó ambas manos en el vientre, sintiendo la familiar energía que se acercaba y apretó los labios.

- ¡No te acerques! - ordenó deseando oírse firme, pero fracasó miserablemente. Y al ver esa cabeza morena, se preguntó el alcance que tenía el hechizo lanzado en su contra.

- Por fin - gruñó Harry y se encaminó hasta él - ¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?

- Es que... No se supone que esto debiera pasar - borbotó confundido.

- ¿Salvarte, quieres decir? - el chico enarcó una ceja.

- Tú no podías acercarte a mí. Tengo una maldición reactiva a tu magia.

- Oh - el moreno suspiró - Bueno, pues es tu día de suerte, _hurón_.

Draco arrugó el ceño y caminó hasta el chico, sin dejar de sentir esa extraña magia que comenzaba a distorsionarse poco a poco.

- ¿Comadreja?

- Preferiría que me llamaras Weasley - gruñó el chico y le atrapó una mano para arrastrarlo de regreso a la salida - Será mejor que nos apuremos. Harry cuenta con que te saque de aquí mientras se encarga del resto.

- ¿Él... ha recordado?

- Todo.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo agridulce mientras avanzaba al paso del pelirrojo.

¿Todo?

- El lazo no pudo restablecerse - murmuró con preocupación.

- No, creo que no es lo que pasó - Ron se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y alborotado - No pudo localizarte. Te encontramos gracias a una alerta de magia oscura. Bellatrix Lestrange parece muy interesada en llamar la atención.

Draco se detuvo en seco y gimió de dolor, arrodillándose para apretarse el brazo y morderse los labios.

Ron lo miró confundido, hasta que sus ojos (verdes) se posaron en la extremidad y frunció el ceño para arrodillarse y tomarle el brazo, para ver esa marca.

- Chispas...

- Tengo buenas razones para pensar que no sólo mi tía esta con Harry, ¿Hay manera de que lo encontremos? Creo que tengo un buen plan.

- Me acabas de decir que tienes una maldición que te hace reaccionar mal contra su magia.

- Tengo un plan - insistió Draco.

Ron se exasperó y sacó su varita para colocarla cerca de la oreja izquierda y murmurar un hechizo del que Draco no había escuchado.

- Encontré a Malfoy...

Draco observó pacientemente y se mordió los labios al notar que parecía no haber respuesta.

¿Sería demasiado tarde?

- Vamos... Vamos... - urgió el rubio - Responde, grandísimo tonto.

_- Esas son buenas noticias, Ron..._

Ambos muchachos suspiraron.

- Insiste en verte, pero tiene un hechizo que reacciona contra tu magia.

- _Es imprudente que pida eso - _respondió Harry y otro lapso de silencio se extendió ­_- ... pero creo que puedo neutralizarlo. _

Draco sonrió.

- Harry, el plan era sacarlo, ¿lo olvidas? - riñó Ron.

_- Confía en mí, Ron..._

- Bien - gruñó el muchacho - Accionaré el localizador hacia ti.

_- Estaré esperando..._

Ron apartó la varita de su cabeza y bufó.

- Vamos - urgió al rubio y avanzó por otro camino, al que seguían.

Draco le siguió de cerca y se frotó el vientre discretamente.

Todo saldría bien. Tenía fe en ello.

o.o.o

- ... ambos esperaremos...

Una suave risa hizo eco en la fría oscuridad. Un rizo rebelde fue retirado de un rostro maltratado y algo sucio.

La preciosa mujer avanzó dos pasos hasta estirar la mano y acariciar la mejilla de un joven, enredado entre arbustos que parecían apretar cada vez más. Los finos dedos ascendieron hasta posarse en la frente, justo donde unas hebras rebeldes se empeñaban en cubrir esa peculiar cicatriz, que fue delineada lentamente, a medida que el dueño gemía de dolor.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, Harry - ronroneó ella con maldad - Se acerca hacia nosotros... No debe tardar - soltó una risita, algo sofocada y duplicada, debido a la magia que comenzaba a concentrarse en el cuerpo de la mujer - Estoy _seguro_ de que te encantará - apartó su dedo de la cicatriz - Pronto podrás acabar con aquel que te mantuvo cautivo por un año - volvió a reírse - ¿No estás emocionado?


	22. FINAL Un lazo, aún más fuerte

**Veintiuno: Un lazo, aún más fuerte**

-Por todos los diablos, Malfoy, no es esto lo que podríamos calificar como un acercamiento discreto y seguro.

Draco estaba de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo no lo admitiría, aun pudiendo. Así que ignoró el nervioso movimiento que ese moreno realizaba, quizá para presionarlo, y se concentró en respirar rápidamente, antes de volver a vomitar ruidosamente.

Un tanto tembloroso, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca. No era la elegante imagen que debía dar, mucho menos frente a un Weasley; pero el rubio estaba por mandar al demonio toda la jodida etiqueta Malfoy, en ese mismo momento.

Un pañuelo le fue acercado, antes de que lograra limpiarse y levantó la mirada hacia ese Weasley, disfrazado de su chico.

Resultaba un tanto doloroso, pese a saber que no se trataba de Harry.

- ¿Estás siendo amable porque alguien nos mira?- murmuró y agradeció sentir la suavidad del pañuelo en su piel.

- Sólo pienso que las cosas no son como creía.

Draco sonrió. También estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- Ya me siento mejor- anunció, y se puso de pie.

- Aún pienso que no es buena idea que vayas. No puedo entender la razón por la que Harry te lo permite.

- También me lo estaba preguntando - murmuró y se guardó el pañuelo.

Ron aceptó y continuó avanzando. La señal hacía Harry comenzaba a tomar fuerza, casi a la par que esa vegetación se hacía mas tupida y difícil de transitar.

Eso le preocupaba, ya que había notado la dificultad con la que el rubio le seguía. Disminuyó el paso para no dejarlo atrás, sin embargo la resistencia del rubio no parecía querer cooperar. Y a medida que avanzaban hacia su objetivo, volvía a tener presentes las palabras del terco muchacho.

- ¿Y si esto fuera parte del hechizo que lanzaron en tu contra?

Draco se detuvo. Cuando Ron hizo lo mismo y volteó a verlo. Notó que lo estaba considerando.

- Quizá me sea difícil acercarme - admitió.

- Es mala idea continuar.

- No - el rubio frunció el ceño - Deberías confiar más en Harry; eres su amigo.

- Confío en él. Lo que no quiero es que pase algo de lo que me arrepentiré por no evitar.

- Harry no va a hacerme daño, comadreja - declaró el rubio y se adelantó para continuar - Está perdidamente enamorado de mí.

Ron gruñó.

- Y yo estoy enamorado de él - agregó el rubio y volteó a mirarlo - Voldemort no cuenta con eso.

o.o.o

- Honestamente no lo comprendo. Potter. Justificaba el hecho de que corrieras detrás de Malfoy, ya que estabas bajo su mando, pero ahora te encuentras libre de su influencia. Es estúpido que acudas a mi trampa, facilitándome las cosas.

Harry estaba de acuerdo en que si le había puesto fácil el capturarlo. Incluso podía admitir que subestimó a su oponente, más cuando pudo confirmar que no sólo Bellatrix Lestrange hablaba a través de ese cuerpo.

Sin embargo no aceptaba que le considerasen idiota al haber acudido por Malfoy.

- Aunque también está el bebé - recordó ella y soltó una risita -. Es una pena que no vayas a conocerle jamás... en fin... Siempre podrías engendrar otro - enarcó una ceja - Oh, es cierto. No podrás. ¡Voy a matarte!

Había cierta seguridad en esas palabras que alarmaron a Harry. Todo ello aunado al hecho de que no podía, simplemente esperar, y volvió a forcejear contra sus ataduras, odiando la sonrisa que adornó el rostro femenino.

Luchar, sin embargo, no estaba resultando muy buena idea, especialmente cuando la hiedra parecía tan dispuesta a seguir apretando con tanta fuerza, quitándole el aire de una manera que comenzaba a resultar dolorosa.

Un cambio en el ambiente alertó a Harry. Con discreción miró a la paciente mujer, quien jugueteaba con una esfera de energía entre las manos y frunció un poco el ceño al comprender que ella parecía no haberlo detectado. Con una pausada respiración, cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa magia que se acercaba de forma sutil.

Lo conocía. Era esa sensación que le invadía al atender la magia. Paz, preocupación... ¿amor?

Harry parpadeó y descubrió que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, conocía perfectamente esa magia, ya que, le pertenecía. La había preparado para proteger a su hijo cuando existiera peligro en el cuerpo donde se estaba formando. Y si esa magia estaba activa, era porque el peligro era peor de lo que había esperado.

El solo hecho de saberla presente era suficiente para pensar en obtener una ventaja. Cosa que no sería muy sencilla cuando esa mujer tenía su varita y esa hiedra parecía apretar...

Harry parpadeó. Ya no estaba (tan) apretada.

Con bastante curiosidad, bajó la mirada para observar aquello que le tenía preso y se humedeció los labios al reconocerle.

Lazo del Diablo

Ahí estaba su ventaja.

Ahora debía concentrarse para evitar que Ron lo encontrara.

o.o.o

Draco se detuvo suavemente y giró el cuello hacia su lado izquierdo.

Weasley no lo notó. De hecho continuaba caminando, siguiendo esa guía que debería llevarlos hasta el terco moreno.

El rubio humedeció los labios y tuvo que secar una traicionera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Se tocó el vientre y volvió a mirar a su guía, quien avanzaba hacia el sitio equivocado.

Harry sabía que ellos deseaban acercarse. Y quería evitarlo. Seguramente por eso había alterado la guía del localizador de Weasley, llevándolo del lado opuesto.

Harry no quería hacer funcionar el mortal hechizo. No confiaba en poder detenerlo.

Draco se sintió un tanto enfadado por la falta de confianza que esa acción demostraba y torció los labios.

¿Harry se había olvidado de que él también era un mago?

Quizá no tan activo, pero su poder serviría bastante.

- Definitivamente le daré su merecido - gruñó y se inclinó para meter un dedo en su boca. Al instante comenzó a vomitar.

- ¡Demonios sangrientos!- exclamó Ron con exasperación y se acercó a Draco - ¿No dijiste que te sentías mejor?

Sentir las manos del hombre en sus hombros fue toda la señal que el rubio necesitó. Rápidamente descargó sus dos puños enlazados, sobre su barbilla; hasta tumbarlo completamente. No se entretuvo y tomó la varita de sus manos para correr en dirección de donde podía sentir la magia que se alteró ante su brusco movimiento.

o.o.o

Ya no había tiempo.

Harry se lamió los labios al sentir ese brinco en su magia y dejó escapar el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones para relajarse. No fue fácil, tras saber lo que estaba por ocurrir; sin embargo logró sentir que la hiedra se suavizaba. Sus ojos se posaron en Bella, quien comenzaba a extraer la varita. De alguna manera supo que notaba el avance de Draco y, pese a que no le hizo feliz, agradeció que estuviese bastante distraída, como para no notar el momento en que su cuerpo quedó libre.

Sin embargo no se movió. Un cambio, bastante notable en su oponente, le hizo comprender que necesitaría más a su varita.

o.o.o

Ron despertó de forma un tanto brusca. Antes de poder recordar la razón por la que había estado fuera de combate, posó sus ojos en una preocupada Hermione y gruñó con molestia, comprendiendo que ella le había aplicado el turbulento hechizo reanimador.

- Malfoy me golpeó- dijo al instante. Eso sólo ocasionó que aquel gesto en la castaña se acentuara- ¿¡Qué!?

- Veo que no te has dado cuenta- murmuró ella- Harry ha "extraído" su magia de ti.

Eso significaba que volvía a tener su apariencia.

Ron suspiró. Sin embargo la angustia en Hermione pareció ir en aumento.

- ¿Y?

- El fragmento de magia que había estado custodiando se me escapó- borbotó ella con nerviosismo- Harry debió saberlo, quizá por eso "recuperó" su magia.

- ¡Maldición! - volvió a gruñir y se puso de pie. Al instante miró al suelo y bufó - Malfoy se llevó mi varita.

- Hay que detenerlo - urgió Hermione y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tendré que hacer otro localizador. Creo que el primero está fallando.

o.o.o

- Para ser sincera, me habría decepcionado que no te libraras de tus ataduras, Potter.

Harry avanzó un paso y levantó la barbilla, mirando la novedosa belleza que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix; especialmente el brillo rojo en sus ojos.

La mujer se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó ver una burlona sonrisa, antes de acariciar la extensión de la varita en sus manos y apuntó hacia él.

- Sería una pena que no estuvieses vivo para ver la sorpresa que he preparado exclusivamente para ti- se lamió los labios - Malfoy no debe tardar. En verdad ardo en deseos por que lo veas.

Eso tranquilizó un poco al moreno ya que significaba que no había notado el acercamiento de Draco.

- No deberías estar aquí- señaló Harry y frunció el ceño- Se supone que has desaparecido.

- Mi señor es muy astuto, Potter- siseó ella, sin perder su sonrisa- De alguna manera sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Ambos teníamos muchos deseos de volver a verte- arrugó el ceño- Tu jueguito del "obliviate" retrasó esto- lo volvió a mirar- ¿Por qué disolviste el hechizo? Pudiste evitarte problemas.

- Lograste sorprenderme- admitió Harry, con media sonrisa. - Debo admitir que no esperaba esto.

- Ambos nos llevamos una extraña sorpresa- concedió ella, con voz duplicada y lanzó la varita hacia él - No perdamos más el tiempo, Potter.

Tener su varita de regreso no suponía ventaja alentadora. No cuando esa fina línea de luz roja nació entre los dedos de Bellatrix y fue capaz de escupir un hechizo del que Harry no logró librarse. Sólo una rápida e incipiente formación de un escudo aminoró el dolor en su cuerpo, pero no se dio tiempo para pensar en ello y se obligó a rodar, para protegerse tras un tronco.

No era, sin embargo, el mejor de los sitios para ganar tiempo, y un potente estallido hizo volar la base de ese enorme árbol, hasta derrumbarlo y provocar una interesante polvareda, en la que Harry se movió para acercarse a la mujer por un costado, murmurando un largo hechizo que comenzó a iluminar su varita hasta el momento en que un resplandor púrpura se precipitó; chocando contra la intensa luz verde, lanzada como respuesta.

Ambos hechizos deslizaron hacia un lugar y otro, hasta que la energía estalló entre ambos magos; impulsándolos hacia atrás, y golpeando sus cuerpos hacia la penumbra.

Harry pareció ser capaz de escuchar la manera en que su espalda crujía. Se puso de pie lo más rápido posible y agradeció no haber perdido sus anteojos con tan violento aterrizaje.

Retuvo el aire en el pecho y deslizó la mirada en todo el sitio a su alrededor, hasta humedecerse los labios.

El silencio se había tornado repentinamente pesado. Y la verdad no esperaba que la bruja hubiese quedado inconsciente.

- Siento la marca arder en su brazo- murmuró un confuso eco que parecía provenir de todos lados- Mi marca en su cuerpo... Tu lazo no pudo borrar mi marca, Potter...

Afortunadamente esa palabrería no distrajo a Harry y logró reaccionar ante ese veloz cuerpo que cayó desde lo más alto, alcanzando a desgarrar la tela que cubría su pecho.

Bella apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una mano y se colocó de pie con un movimiento bastante elegante. Todo su cabello oscuro se arremolinaba en su cara y sonrió antes de levantar su mano izquierda para lamer la sangre que escurría en sus dedos.

Harry apretó los labios al comprender que se trataba de su propia sangre. Descubrirlo de esa manera resultaba bastante molesto, especialmente cuando el brillo carmín de esa mirada se intensificó, junto con la aplastante energía que intentó bañarlo, al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a impulsar su cuerpo para acercarse.

El golpe fue capaz de hacer entender dos cosas a Harry: La primera que no podría vencer ambas magias sin recuperar esa fracción de su poder, colocada en el cuerpo del rubio. La segunda era que no quería recuperarla.

Su cuerpo, en cambio, parecía suplicar por contradecir su deseo; y la queja pareció no sólo provenir de su garganta.

Harry se dio cuenta que su visión se había tornado roja. De pronto tuvo la idea de que el aura de Voldemort había terminado de adaptarse al cuerpo de la mujer. Pero guiar la única mano que aceptó moverse, hacia su rostro, descubrió las gafas destrozadas. El descubrimiento no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

- Es curioso, Potter- murmuró ella, avanzando con suaves pasos - Te recuerdo con más poder antes de que tu servidumbre se rompiera...

Harry se obligó a incorporarse, al menos lo intentó. Sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo y de nuevo estuvo en el suelo.

Malo. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando esa melena rubia se dejó ver, desde un sendero, extrayendo una carcajada en la mujer.

El moreno tiró sus gafas. Su vista se estaba oscureciendo lentamente, y tenía la sospecha que no sólo se debía a falta de sus lentes. Con violencia mordió su labio inferior. ¡No podía perder el conocimiento ahora!

Con renovado esfuerzo, se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas tambaleantes parecieron protestar rotundamente por la acción, pero se mantuvo firme, sintiendo la bienvenida que su magia daba a Draco, casi de forma tranquilizadora, llegando a conmoverlo enormemente.

- Estamos todos- murmuró Bellatrix, llamando la atención de Harry, quien tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol - Que conmovedor.

Draco se cubrió un brazo y posó su mirada en la mujer. La acción no pasó desapercibida al moreno, quien apretó los labios, maldiciendo la imprudencia del chico.

Después de eso, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido; la magia de la mujer se expandió de forma bastante violenta, logrando que el precario equilibrio de Harry se rompiera, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Antes de caer, vio que Draco volvía a sostenerse el brazo, y la fracción de magia, colocada en su cuerpo, resistía el impacto de forma exitosa.

Malo. Quizá eso motivó a la mujer para reanudar el ataque, activando un nuevo ambiente mágico que Harry sintió de forma arrolladora, pero que, en vez de provocarle dolor, pareció extraerle vitalidad. Casi inmediatamente escuchó un jadeo, proveniente del rubio, quien se abrazó firmemente y mordió su labio inferior hasta sacar sangre.

Harry sintió la violencia que comenzó a transformar aquella fracción, colocada en el cuerpo de Draco, tuvo que comprender que ese dolor en el rubio, lo estaba causando él mismo.

¿Cómo detener el flujo de magia? La acción de la mujer no parecía enfocarse a una acción ofensiva, simplemente actuaba como un efectivo conductor, impactando directamente a Draco.

Idiota rubio. Pudo evitar esa situación si no fuera tan necio y se hubiese quedado con Ron.

El movimiento que Draco realizó hacia su abdomen, hizo que Harry atrapara una bocanada de aire y luchara contra la transferencia de magia. La acción sólo pareció aumentar el transito de magia y el rubio no pudo evitar un grito de dolor, antes de arrodillarse y apretar su cuerpo con más firmeza.

¿Cómo lograr revertir el efecto?

- He preparado este detalle para ti, Potter- rió la mujer, aumentando su energía - Espero que puedas disfrutarla debidamente, antes de que te mate.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Draco. Quien levantó la mirada y dejó escapar el aire de su pecho. Pese al dolor del que estaba siendo presa, recordó el plan con el que se había acercado hasta Harry, aún sabiendo la desventaja a la que se estaba enfrentando.

El intenso dolor que se hacía presente, justo en la marca oscura, solo podía rivalizar con aquello que provocaba la repentina recepción de magia; por parte de Harry. Curiosamente era lo que confirmaba la constante conexión entre Lord Voldemort y él. Justo lo que Draco esperaba no perder.

Bien; era momento de poner en marcha el plan.

Draco ignoró la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Harry y colocó la punta de la varita que había robado, justo encima de la marca oscura para murmurar un hechizo que ayudase a transferir los efectos de su cuerpo.

La marca aumentó su ardor de forma insoportable. Draco pudo dudar que la idea era beneficiosa, pero, casi al instante, se dejó escuchar el grito femenino lleno de sorpresa, y dolor. La mirada del rubio se conectó con la de Harry, lanzando un determinado mensaje.

Podían ganar.

Segundos después, Draco pudo percibir que el flujo de energía aumentaba y sonrió, sabiendo que el moreno había comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La marca oscura comenzó a sangrar. La piel bajo ella se había reventado de forma dolorosa y por un momento, el rubio pensó en la amenaza de la mujer. Sin embargo también se podía ver sangre emanando del cuerpo de Bellatrix, aunado al intenso poder que emanó de ella, quizá intentando escapar.

Draco reconoció la magia y apuntó la varita en dirección de esa manifestación. Vio que Harry le imitaba y pronunció un hechizo fulminante que hizo eco con la voz de Harry; impactando en el cuerpo y magia de la mujer.

La reacción fue un tanto inesperada; el cuerpo se bañó en llamas azuladas con violentos chispazos plateados. Un nuevo pinchazo en la piel del rubio provocó que su mano temblara un poco, pero apretó los labios y luchó por permanecer firme.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Draco disminuyó y se puso de pie, poniendo mayor firmeza en el flujo de magia. Harry le imitó, de nuevo; y pronto dejó de existir peligro.

Draco sonrió cuando alcanzó a ver una tercera varita contra la bruja. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ver a los amigos de Harry, especialmente por esa intensa magia que determinó la disolución definitiva del oponente; consumiéndolo en llamaradas enormes que alcanzaron la magia enemiga.

Un silencio tranquilizador se extendió entre los cuatro magos, como si esperaran que Bella se levantase en cualquier momento. Fue Hermione quien avanzó hacia los restos humanos que aún humeaban. La muchacha sonrió; eso hizo que Draco se tranquilizara y recostara su cuerpo contra un tronco, mientras veía que Harry se acercaba.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - regañó el moreno - No debiste acercarte.

- Deberías agradecerme, Potter. Acabo de salvar tu lindo trasero.

- Me parece que la intrusión de Malfoy ha sido determinante, Harry - intervino Hermione, quien parecía comprender más lo que había ocurrido - Su comunicación con Voldemort, por medio de la marca, ha hecho posible enviar toda esa magia en su contra.

Harry suspiró.

- Te he salvado - reiteró el rubio y se llevó ambas manos al abdomen - ¡Ouh!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Harry se acercó de inmediato, colocando las manos encima de las de Draco.

La acción hizo sonreír a Hermione, quien dio un pequeño codazo a Ron, quien estaba a punto de decir algo.

- Duele un poco - dijo Draco enfurruñado.

- Sería mejor llevarlo a San Mungo - dijo la muchacha.

- No voy a meterme a un hospital ahora - se quejó Draco, pensando en la prohibición que tenía para ciertas pociones.

- ¿Y qué tal si esto te hace perder al bebé? - retó Hermione con seriedad.

Harry enmudeció. La idea de que el bebé era lo único que los unía ahora, especialmente tras la manera que trató al rubio, le hizo pensar que no sería tan descabellado que deseara romper todo lazo.

- Bien - gruñó el rubio.

o.o.o

Draco echó a Harry de la habitación.

No sería tan molesto, si no fuera porque esta era la quinta ocasión.

El pequeño dolor había resultado ser un pequeño tirón en el abdomen, cosa que había tenido al rubio de mal humor. Harry no había entendido nada, hasta que la sonrisa de Hermione le hizo enarcar la ceja, escuchando su simpático comentario, relacionado con los cólicos menstruales, en una mujer.

Lo cierto es que Draco no había querido verlo, desde entonces. Y de eso ya habían pasado dos días. En realidad no le extrañaba que estuviese molesto, especialmente con la desagradable escena que tuvieron, antes de que él recuperara la memoria.

- Malfoy esta inseguro - dijo Hermione, al tercer día, en que encontró a su amigo, sentado en la sala de espera, con los labios torcidos - Debes comprender que para él no fue sencillo.

- Para mí no lo fue, tampoco.

- Nadie te gritó cosas desagradables - ella se encogió de hombros - Lo cierto es que Draco podría estar interesado en que insistas.

- ¿Si?

Hermione sonrió.

- Te daré una pista - dijo ella con un coqueto chasquido - "Hormonas".

Harry la miró con mayor confusión.

- Pienso que deberías leer esto, más que yo - dijo fastidiada, colocando un pequeño libro en las piernas de Harry. ¿Es que no se cansaba de leer? - En serio deberías - lo miró seriamente.

"El mago preñado. Nuevas investigaciones y curiosidades."

Fue al cuarto día, que Harry pudo entrar a la habitación. Para entonces había sabido que todo estaba en orden, con respecto a la gestación, y que el rubio ya no podría permanecer en ese sitio, pese a que había estado convenciendo a los sanadores de permitirle la estancia, por ese tiempo.

- Mi madre ha accedido venir por mí - dijo el rubio, con serenidad - No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Estaré bien.

Harry apretó los labios.

- Draco, siento haberte dicho todas esas idioteces... Estaba fuera de mí.

- En realidad jamás habías estado más centrado - contradijo el rubio, encogiendo los hombros - Todo el año anterior a esto, estuviste bajo mi mando. no es de extrañar que te portases de esta manera.

Harry abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo a eso, pero no salió sonido alguno de ella. Entonces la cerró de nuevo y se acercó a la cama, atrapando una mano del rubio, para mirarlo atentamente.

- Te advertí que pasaría - susurró - Una vez que nuestro lazo estuviera roto, yo reaccionaría de esta forma - meneó la cabeza - Dijiste que me esperarías.

- Esperé - confirmó el rubio.

El moreno tuvo que comprender que no eran las palabras que Draco esperaba escuchar. Un rubor bañó sus mejillas y se aclaró la garganta.

- Quizá lo sepas - borbotó - Yo hice funcionar tu lazo.

Draco frunció las cejas.

- Deseaba hacerlo - continuó Harry - De alguna manera pareciste adivinar mi necesidad por pertenecer a alguien.

- ¿Pertenecer a alguien, Potter? - siseó el rubio - Yo iba a entregarte. Pude hacerlo.

- Pero no lo hiciste.

- ¡Me convenciste de lo contrario!

- Porque - Harry sonrió - tú también tenías necesidad de mí.

Fue turno de Draco para quedarse con los labios abiertos.

- Supongo que ya no te sientes tan ofendido - ironizó Draco, logrando que Harry volviera a ruborizarse.

- Tú... me salvaste - musitó Harry - Yo no tenía esperanza de terminar vivo, tras luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Tú cambiaste eso.

- Lo sé - replicó Draco.

- Pero no lo has entendido - insistió Harry - Te deseaba tanto, que hice funcionar el hechizo. Si había de pertenecer a alguien, en cuerpo y alma, prefería que fueses tú. Yo confíe en ti. Sabía que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión, una vez que estuviese bajo tu mando. Sabía que...

- ¿Qué cosa? - incitó el rubio, al ver que se había quedado callado.

Harry se humedeció los labios.

- Sabía que podía lograr que me amaras... y que llegaría a enamorarme de ti.

- Me pediste que te esperara - recordó Draco - Que... fuera fuerte. ¿Sabías que podría utilizar la magia de ambos para vencer a Voldemort?

- Si.

- Pero al final no confiaste en ello.

- Tenía miedo. Estaba preparado para morir en sus manos, pero no para verte morir conmigo.

Draco pensó que podía comprender eso.

- Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo que tu madre - musitó bajito - Tú me lo dijiste, ella logró eludir un hechizo por protegerte, siendo bebé. - frunció el ceño.

- Mi madre murió al hacer eso. No creo que me halla sentido feliz por ello, en ese momento.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué esta pasando entre nosotros ahora, Potter?

- Tendremos un bebé - Harry se acercó y colocó su cabeza entre las piernas del rubio, atreviéndose a besar encima de la tela, donde estaba el abdomen del chico. Al instante lo sintió tensarse y sonrió - Lo hemos hecho juntos... Varias veces.

Draco bufó y desvió la mirada.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- Justo planeo recordártelo, Draco - el moreno se incorporó para atrapar esos labios con suavidad - Has tenido más victorias de las que imaginas. Quizá es tiempo de reconocer cada una de ellas.

- Lo dices como si no recordases lo que pasó, inmediatamente después de ellas.

- Te amo...

Draco no había escuchado esas palabras desde que el lazo se creó. Se había obligado a pensar que no importaba, incluso llegó a convencerse de que bastaba con ser el único que supiera que existía esa emoción, pero ahora, que notaba la seguridad con la que Harry había pronunciado esa confesión, supo que una pesada carga en su pecho había sido hecha a un lado.

- Tonto - susurró, abrazándolo - Creí que jamás lo dirías.

- Las reservé para el mejor momento - aseguró el moreno - Aquí, contigo, en tus brazos.

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo y dejó que el moreno comenzara a besarlo más atrevidamente.

Era curioso, pero ahora se sentía más feliz. Saber que las palabras dichas por Harry, eran después de ver roto el lazo, le llenaba de felicidad. Porque podía estar seguro, de que hablaba con el corazón.

- Yo también... - susurró Draco, sintiendo la forma en que la ropa comenzaba a ser apartada.

Por Dios. Lo había recuperado. ¡Y en un tiempo tendrían un bebé!

o.o.o

Narcisa Malfoy apoyó la espalda en la madera de la puerta y sacó la varita para colocar un hechizo de protección hacia la habitación. Avanzó suavemente hacia la sala de espera, donde miró a todos esos magos impacientes. Revisó su reloj de pulsera y suspiró.

- Creo que no podrán verlos hasta dentro de unos 20 minutos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie.

- Comamos - dijo a Ron con entusiasmo - Lo veremos en casa.

- 20 minutos - Albus se puso de pie también - Eso nos dará tiempo de visitar a un viejo amigo.

- Creí que ya no trabajaba aquí - señaló Minerva.

- Ama su trabajo - rió el anciano.

- He visto un local de obsequios cerca de la entrada - Tonks sonrió y atrapó la mano de Remus - Tendremos tiempo de comprar algo para los dos.

Severus sólo hizo una mueca de asco.

Narcisa pensó que la visita era demasiado numerosa, de todos modos. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el pasillo que acababa de abandonar y sonrió suavemente.

Estaba segura de que su hijo había encontrado la felicidad.

Ella se sentía igual de feliz, por ello. Ambos habían sido muy afortunados.

- Pañales rosas - susurró suavemente - La niña se verá bellísima con ese color.

FIN

8 de febrero del 2008

**Notas finales:**

Hace un año empecé este fic... Un año con un mes, para ser exacto. Lo había planeado para mi cumpleaños, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera saludable iniciar dos fics más, además de "the children", debido a la saturación que estaba teniendo.

Como pueden notarlo, no me importó. La idea me pareció tan buena, que terminé por iniciarla.

Claro, en el transcurso de este año, se ha visto un poco cambiada, especialmente por ese mpreg que decidí meter. Aún así, la esencia no cambió demasiado y el nuevo elemento sirvió para alargar el fic.

Ahora que "nada" esta terminado, puedo seguir con mi proyecto más ambicioso: la continuación de "Tan sólo un momento". Lo curioso es que no hace falta mucho para terminarle, pero he tenido bastantes distracciones, no sólo por el inicio de diferentes ideas (prestadas y mías).

Ya terminado este fanfic, quiero agradecer a quienes lo han estado leyendo. También a quien se ha dado tiempo a dejar un mensaje.

Dejo un beso especial a mis betas, quienes han tenido el acierto de corregirme cuando la trama se desvía demasiado y aparecen las incoherencias. Ellas han sufrido bastante con mis textos, especialmente porque hay fallas ortográficas y gramaticales que aún me cuesta superar.

Sin embargo puedo decir que estoy superando algunas. Definitivamente estoy aprendiendo mucho.

Un saludito a tods ustedes. Y una sincera disculpa a quien no simpatizó con el papel de mártir que algunos personajes han estado llevando (no sólo en este fic).

Cordialmente

Akiko Koori


End file.
